Love is
by bayka
Summary: Full Summary inside. Chapter 16:Ino breaks up with Tony because Shikamaru has a girlfriend? NaurHina SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaIno Read and Review. Characters are sort of OOC No Main pairing, all of them are going to have a bit of everything!
1. Chapter 1

I'm here with a new story and I hope that you guys will like it! Well, review for me! Thanks a whole bunch for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Nothing would have changed, everything would have been the same, but Hinata came into the school. She was a new girl and she changed everything in the school. She would have still been the same girl too, but she meets him, Naruto. They will come to know each other and come to learn what Love is.

Love is

Chapter 01

Sakura sat in the third row in the back, closest to the window so that she can feel the wind blowing threw her cherry hair. She rested her chin in the palm of her right hand as she stared off to the distance. She ignored the chatter of the voices in her class as she closed her eyes and listened to the song of the birds. She sighed, and brushed a bang back and opened her eyes, in the corner of her eyes she saw her sensei walk into the room, yet she didn't care. Her eyes were kept on the skies and her head was in the clouds, with a tune playing in the back of her head. She was tired from all her dance practices, her legs were sore and her upper body aced with a pain that she handle after every practices, she didn't care, she couldn't feel it. She blinked a couple of times and noticed her sensei with a smile, it was weird, 'Maybe something good happened to her,' was Sakura's first thought, 'Whatever.' Sakura just went back to starring to the skies.

"Class," Kimiki-sensei started, "I would like to begin our class with a new student," Kimiki-sensei smiled as she roused her hand to the door, "Hinata Hyuuga, please enter."

As her name was said she walked into the room only facing forward and no where else. Her violet hair flew behind her as she kept walking to Kimiki-sensei. Her skin was pale it made her look like a princess; her indigo eyes were enchanting as she turned her body to face the class. Her smiled was just sweet that you couldn't help smiling back at her, she was like a goddess, and she was so beautiful and cute at the same time. Everybody couldn't help, but to stare at her.

Hinata bowed to her new class, "Good morning, I'm Hinata, it's very nice to be your class mate," she said.

Kimiki-sensei smiled and looked around the room for an open seat for her new wonderful student. She looked until she spotted Sakura sitting there in a daze, Kimiki-sensei sighed and cleared her throat, "Miss Sakura?" she spoke, but Sakura did not answer her. Kimiki-sensei grabbed the chalk and threw it at Sakura.

Sakura saw the chalk flying at her in the corner of her eyes, she moved a little to her left and the chalk flew pass her right cheek. She felt the breeze of the chalk, with the chalk almost touching her. She then turned to her sensei, "Hai, sensei?"

Kimiki-sensei smiled, "Hinata will be sitting next to you," she said as she looked at Hinata and back to Sakura.

Hinata nodded and headed to the third row and sat next to Sakura, "Hello," she greeted, "I'm Hinata, and you?"

"Sakura," Sakura said and smiled to her, "Sorry that I sound grumpy or mad, I'm just tired," she said to Hinata. "So where'd you transfer from?" Sakura asked her as Kimiki-sensei started class.

Hinata smiled, "No where close," Hinata looked up at the sensei, "I've been moving like this every since I could remember."

Sakura listened, "Why? For how long now?"

Hinata sighed, "I don't know for how long now, but I know why, because my father and his business." Hinata then looked outside just like Sakura was doing before, "My father has good business, but every time he makes an enemy, he gets scared and tells me I have to move, because he doesn't want to deal with the trouble."

Sakura looked down, "Hinata, you know, well," Sakura kind of rubbed her head, "I don't have much friends, but you can also be my friend," Sakura smiled, "And I promise you that I won't forget you, okay?"

Hinata smiled, "Thanks, wow," Hinata looked at Sakura, "I don't remember the last time I had a friend."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Are you kidding me?"

Hinata giggled lightly, "Gosh Sakura, it's okay, I'm just messing."

After class they went their separate ways, Sakura to gym, and Hinata to her singing class. Hinata entered the room and looked around for a place to sit; she saw an opened chair to the right and sat there. Just then her sensei entered and smiled at them.

"Well, there aren't many of you this year, because all my other students have graduated," Hiro-sensei spoke, "But you guys are as great."

Hinata seat through the class looking at the music that she had gotten for her class. She had to memorize all of the 3 songs and be ready for it.

"You will have a project before your second semester starts," He said. (AN: Yeah, I'm doing this by our schooling.) "So you must compose a piece and you must perform it in front of the whole school, it's a grade."

Hinata smiled and was happy and couldn't wait for it. By the end of the class Hinata memorized the lyrics to one song. Hinata promise to eat lunch with Sakura so she grabbed her stuff and headed to the lunch room, but before she headed to the lunch room she had to put some of her stuff away. She headed down the hall to the fall end, she opened her locker and placed her two books in and took out one for her next class. Hinata wasn't thinking when she headed into the restroom, just then bumped into somebody. When she looked up there was a guy standing there, Hinata blushed, "I'm sorry, but this is the girl's bathroom."

The guys roused an eyebrow and chuckled lightly, "Um, I think you're in the wrong room." He was tall and handsome, with golden blonde hair and matching azure eyes, they were enchanting, and Hinata almost lost herself in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, "I think you'll have to check the bathroom."

He laughed and grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her farther into the restroom, Hinata gasped and blushed from embarrassment, she was about to leave when he grabbed her on the wrist.

Hinata looked up at him, "I'm so sorry, I feel like an idiot, I didn't, gosh, I wasn't paying attention to anything," she said when she was about to leave, but he didn't let go of her wrist.

"It's okay," he smiled sweetly at her, "I think I should head out to make sure nobody is out there, okay?"

Hinata nodded lightly.

"I tell you if it's clear or not," He said and then walked passed her.

Hinata stood there thinking, 'Oh my goodness, I'm such retard, I can't believe I walked into the boy's restroom without even thinking,' she sighed. There was a knock, and it was the signal for her to go. She step outside and the guy was gone, but there was a note on the ground. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Girl who walked into the boy's restroom_

Hinata smiled and giggled lightly,

_Its okay, you're secret is safe with me. I hope I'll be seeing you soon, because you're funny and I like you. Until then please write me, please! My locker number is 206; I'll be waiting for a note today when I leave, besides you owe me one for saving ya! _

_Yours truly, Guy who kept your secret…_

Hinata smiled and giggled, 'Man, what a school,' she thought, she took out a piece of paper and wrote down a quick one for him.

_Dear Mr. Blue Eyes_

_Thanks for keeping my secret, I wouldn't say I'm funny, but thanks! And I like you too, just because you saved me. I promise to write you letters then, but only if you return them, my locker is 143; remember or I won't give it to you again. And I do owe you for saving my butt, until then…_

_Always, Girl who walked into the boy's bathroom_

Hinata then walked through the halls and found his locker; she slipped the paper in quickly and ran to the lunch room, hoping that Sakura isn't mad at her. When she got there Sakura was already eating, she headed over and smiled at her, "I'm so sorry Sakura, I ran into trouble, but I'm okay."

"It's okay Hinata," Sakura smiled, "I have a friend to show you, she'll be here in a minute, until then have a seat," Sakura said as she moved aside for Hinata to sit down. "So what happened?" Sakura asked her.

"Well," Hinata started, "I just went into the wrong restroom, that's all, so yeah, I wasn't caught though, but I took a while cause I had to go use the restroom."

Sakura smiled, "its okay I had my first time too, but no body saw," Sakura said and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Sakura!" a girl said as she sat down. She had brown hair and two buns standing on her head. She was cute, but look like a tomboy, the only think you could tell that she's a girl is her hair, face, and her body, that showed. She had pretty brown eyes, they were happy like and her smile was so nice.

"Hi Tenten," Sakura said, "This is Hinata," she said as she pointed to Hinata, "And this is Tenten, Hinata."

They shook hands. Hinata thought for a moment, 'Tenten? I've heard of that name before,' she thought.

"Hinata, everything alright?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded, "It's just that, I think I knew Tenten from somewhere."

"I was hoping you remember," Tenten said, "We were childhood friends."

"Oh yeah!" Hinata smiled and laughed; "Now I remember, sorry for my slowness, but I tend to forget now a day."

"I don't blame you," Tenten smiled, "So how you've been?"

"Everything is good, except for the part where I keep moving around" Hinata said to her.

"What? Why are you moving?" Tenten asked, "You just got here."

Hinata laughed, "No, it's just, I don't remember staying in one place for a long time. It's like my life has been on the road every since that day we started to move around."

"Oh," Tenten said, "How's your mother?"

"She's gone," Hinata smiled, "She die when I was about 10."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Hinata said, "It's just, after that, my father has been lonely, I think that's another reason my father moves around so much. Because my mother isn't here any more, he doesn't know he's afraid he might lose somebody, so that's why he moves."

The girls talked and talked until lunch ended.

"I've got Art," Hinata said.

"I've got Math," Sakura said, "That's my way," she said as she pointed.

"I got English," Tenten sighed, "Darn, I hate English," she said as she headed down another hall, "I'll see you guys later!" She said and waved good-bye, she headed to her next class. Tenten kept walking until she reached her class, she walked in and sat in the middle row, she wanted to be alone for now, but then somebody took a seat next to her. She looked up to find Neji sitting there, 'Great of all places he chooses to sit next to be,' she thought as she turned away and stared away from him.

"So Tenten, what's new today?" Neji smirked while looking around, "I see that you've met up with my dear cousin, how is she doing?"

Tenten grunted, "Why don't you ask her yourself, I'm sure she'll tell you," Tenten said with annoyances. She laid her head down and ignored him, she wanted to shut her eyes for a couple of minutes before her sensei shows up, she sighed and left her worried self.

"Tenten," came a voice.

'Shut up! Gosh why can't he leave me alone?' She thought, she just moaned. 'Leave me alone,' she kept saying in her head.

Neji smirked and blew into her ear, "Tenten," he kept whispering to her.

"Neji," Tenten said as she sat up, "You know you should go hang with your fan girls," she said pointing at a group of girls who's glaring at her, "I really don't need ten thousand eyes on me, please just leave me alone."

Neji smirked, "Fine," he said as he placed his feet up on his desk.

Tenten rolled her eyes, just then her sensei walked into the room.

"Class today we're going to finish up on our essays," Her sensei said.

Tenten sighed, 'This is going to be a long, long day,' she thought and then looked up at Neji, he quickly turned away. 'Was he starring at me?' she thought and smirked, 'He was,' she thought to herself. She laid her head down and waited, she then quickly lifted her head, and there he was starring at her again. Tenten smirked and giggled lightly, "its okay Neji, you don't need to hide it from me, and I know that you like starring at me."

Neji blushed lightly, "Yeah, so what?"

Tenten just smiled, "its okay."

Neji shrugged, "Yeah I guess it's okay, since you always stare at me too."

Tenten blushed and looked away, 'What a jerk.'

* * *

Tenten met up with Sakura, "Hey how was class?" She asked.

"It was the usual," Sakura answered, just then Shikamaru walked over, "Hey Shikamaru, how you doing?"

He shrugged, "Nothing much, just got bored so I wanted to visit you."

"Aw, how sweet, you like Sakura," Tenten and smiled. Hinata then joined and group.

"Hey guys," Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata, this is Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"Hi," Hinata smiled.

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Aren't you Neji's cousin?" He asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, why you ask?"

"He's a friend of mine, and he was talking about how his cousin will be going to this school with him," Shikamaru said, "And you're pretty nice to be his cousin."

Hinata laughed.

Tenten nodded his head, "I have to agree with Shikamaru here Hinata."

"Well, that's how most Hyuuga's are," Hinata smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that you're not one of them," Tenten said to her, and they all laughed, "I swear you're cousin was so annoying, I would have punched him."

"Then why didn't you?" cam Neji's voice.

"Speak of the devil," Shikamaru said, "Well, guys got to run, nice meeting you Hinata, and I'll catch up with you some times Sakura."

"Alright then Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled after him as he walked away.

Tenten just groaned, "Why do you have to be related to at moron Hinata?"

Hinata shrugged and laughed, "I'm sorry that I wasn't born retarded," she said, and the group laughed, but Neji, "Well it's nice to see you too cousin, how come you didn't say hi? Huh? Why you being so shady today?"

"Like he's never been," Tenten murmured.

"I heard that," Neji glared over to Tenten, then turned his attention back to Hinata, he didn't smiled, "Hi Hinata, it's nice seeing you here, and I hope that you're having fun," He said to her. "Well, if any body hurts you, you tell me, so I can beat them up."

"Gosh Neji, she's old enough," Sakura said.

"Yeah, she's not a baby," Tenten said after Sakura.

Hinata just smiled at them and tried to hold in her laughter.

Neji crossed his arms, "Whatever, I'm just watching over my cousin."

"Right," Tenten said, "It's just an excuse for you to beat some poor kid up," Tenten grabbed Hinata and Sakura, "Come on gang lets go, he's getting boring." Tenten smiled back at Neji before turning away and heading out. They girls followed Sakura; she was taking them somewhere that they didn't know. "Sakura, where are you taking us?" Tenten asked her, "I'm getting tired, and I have my kick boxing practices you know?"

"Yeah, and I have my dance practices too," Sakura said, "I guess I'll take you guys to go see her next time."

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Ino," Tenten said, "I wouldn't want to see her if I was you Hinata, she likes to dress you up if you're pretty. She say's that I'm pretty and shouldn't dress boy-like, like I do, but I just can't help dressing like this."

Hinata smiled, "its okay Tenten, you're beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Whoa, Hinata's hitting on me," Tenten smiled and laughed.

Sakura shook her head, "Well, We'll see her tomorrow."

"Why didn't she come today?" Tenten asked.

"She's sick," Sakura said, "But I'm guessing that she didn't feel like coming today."

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

"Cause she's doing something with her 'boyfriend'," Sakura said adding a little annoyed voice in the 'boyfriend.'

"Oh?" Hinata asked, "I wouldn't ditch school for a boy."

"That's what you say Hinata," Sakura said as they started to walk home, "But in the end we all turn out the same, well, most of us," She said looking at Tenten.

"Whatever," Tenten said as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Hinata groaned as she started to walk through the halls, she was heading to her locker to put some books away. She opened her locker and a piece of paper fell out of her locker. Hinata bent down and picked it up from the ground. She opened the folded paper and read it to herself…

_Dear Miss Funny Girl_

_Thanks for replying, I never really thought you would though. I've notice that you were new here, is that why you walked into the boy's restroom? Lols I'm just messing, its alright, many first timers does the same. So tell me about yourself and tell me why you decided to come to my school of all school? Sorry if I'm scaring you, I don't mean to, and it's not that I don't have friends, I'm just not really good face to face with a girls, so I'm sorry. Well, enough about me and girls, what do you like to eat? Your interest? Sorry that I'm a weirdo, hope you don't mind, well, I was happy when I got your letter, so I replied as soon as I can, so I'm hoping for a letter at lunch, but it's okay, as long as I get one, I'm happy._

_Yours truly, Mr. Blue Eyes_

_P.S. Mr. Blue Eyes sounds funny, so it's okay to call me Aru…_

_So uh… Yours Truly, Aru_

Hinata smiled whiled walking to her class, she was reading the letter as she was heading to her class, and she sat down next to Sakura and noticed a blonde girl sitting next to her, "Oh? Who's your friend Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled, "This is Ino, and the one Tenten was talking about."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Ino-san," Hinata said as she smiled at her.

Ino smiles and her eyes shined as she stared at Hinata, "She's…" Ino paused for a moment, "She's beautiful!" Ino yelled as she looked at Hinata closely, "Oh my gosh, I could make new clothing that can match you, oh my you have such a beautiful body, and your hair, oh it's so lovely," Ino went on. "Oh And I love your eyes, are those your actual eye color?"

Hinata paused for a moment, "Uh?"

"Well, they're really cute, and I love your skin, its just prefect!" Ino smiled, "Can I bring her over tonight?" Ino asked Sakura.

Sakura laughed, "No."

"What why?" Ino asked.

"Cause I said No," Sakura said again and turned to face the window.

Ino got on the knee and begged Sakura, "Oh please!"

"Whoa, Ino-pig bowing to me? I feel honored," Sakura smiled.

Ino got up and fused, "Shut up Forehead girl!" she went back and sat in her seat and crossed her arms, "I hate it when you do that to me."

Sakura just smirked, "It's your fault for not making new friends, right Hinata?"

Hinata just smiled, "Yeah, uh... it's okay Sakura; I can go over if Ino likes me to."

"Really! YAY!" Ino smiled and yelled.

"No, not today, we'll have a sleep over at Ino's, how about that?" Sakura smiled.

"Well, that's fine with me," Hinata said.

"I would love to dress all of you guys," Ino said and smiled, "Is Tenny coming?"

"Who's Tenny?" Hinata asked

"Tenten, Ino gave her the nick, I don't know why," Sakura said.

"I can't wait to dress Hinata and Tenten up, they'll look so great in my new dresses I've made," Ino smiled, "Oh and I have one for you too Sakura."

"Yeah," Sakura said with irony, "I'm so excited."

Hinata smiled, "Alright just tell me then," she said and then took out a note to write to Aru, she was just happy to meet a weird and funny guy, it's okay that they don't see each other, cause Hinata wasn't good around guys too.

_Dear Aru_

_Wow, pretty name, I'm guessing that it's not your real one, but its okay. Yes I'm new here, I've moved here cause of my fathers business, although I really didn't have a chose into moving or not. Lols, no that's not the reason why I walked into the wrong restroom, I wasn't paying attention, and I'm not a first timer, whatever that is. Me? Hum, I'm boring, Lols, okay, I love to sing and I love to play the piano, and yes I'm in singing class. Nothing makes me happier then listening to music. Hahah, no you're not scaring me at all, I'm afraid I'm the one scaring you, well I hope I'm not either. It's okay Aru, I'm not good around guys, so we're both not that different, haha what do I like eating? Anything that feels me up! I eat lots and I'm not afraid to tell the truth too. Interest? Reading books? And drawing and I love to play in the rain! Hum... what about you Aru, what's your interest? Oh it's okay if you're a weirdo then I am too! Okay then, I'll send you my letters as soon as I can then, since I'm so happy to get yours too! I'll be waiting!_

_Always, Nina_

_P.S. I think your eyes are pretty okay, that's why I called you that, lols hope you don't mind! Laters._

Sakura looked over and saw Hinata writing something, "What you doing Hinata?"

"Nothing!" Hinata said quickly as she hides the letter, she placed it into her bag and zipped her bag up, "It's nothing really, I was just uh, writing to my pen pal in America, that's all."

"Oh really that's cool! I wish I had a pen pal too," Sakura said and smiled.

Hinata smiled back and then turned to the front again to listen to her sensei.

Ino smiled as she kept texting on her phone…

_Tony wrote: Lols, I miss you too babes…_

_Ino wrote: Aww, thanks for last night, although you were late, why?_

Ino waited her phone then vibrated…

_Tony wrote: Nothing, I was just late, that's all, and I had to find you a present…_

_Ino wrote: Right, are you lying to me again?_

Ino sighed and noticed Sakura looking at her, "What?"

"You've just seen Tony yesterday, I think you guys won't die okay, so stop texting him okay?" Sakura said, she shook her head and turned back to her sensei.

Ino sighed and looked down to her cell…

_Tony wrote: Why do you always think that, whatever I have better things to do._

Ino shut her phone and placed it inside her pocket and turned her face to her sensei, she sighed and knew that Tony was lying to her again. He always was lying, she really didn't know if he tells the truth or a lie. But she didn't really let it bother her, because she trusts her boyfriend.

It was time to go to their second class, Hinata quickly dash to Aru's locker and slide the letter in before heading to her next class. She ran quickly and bumped into somebody.

"Watch it!" She yelled at her. She had long brownish black hair and had a mean face on. She was followed by two other girls too; she glared at Hinata and then walked away.

"You don't want to mess with her," Shikamaru said to Hinata.

Hinata looked up and smiled at him, "Um, you're Shikamaru right?"

"The one and only," Shikamaru smiled, "Like I said, Kin is a rude person and she is mean, she gets anything she wants. So if I was you, I would just stay away from her, alright?"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Thanks," they headed off.

* * *

Kin walked over to Sasuke and Naruto with her two friends, Annie and Lizy, "Hey Naruto, hi Sasuke-kun," she said as she placed a hand on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke drew back his hand, "You know I just washed my hands, you just made it dirty," he said as he pulled his arms back and placed his hands on his neck, he leaned back onto the lockers. He watched as Naruto was opening his locker.

Naruto opened his locker and a note lay on his books, he smiled and took the note out and placed it in his pocket, he then put his books back and took out his other book. Naruto shut his locker and leaned on it later; he took the note out and started to read it. All the time he was reading it he smiled with happiness, he laughed a little and sighed. He then quickly placed the letter back into his pocket and looked over to Sasuke, who was starring at him, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you were smiling," Sasuke said as he turned his head away. Just then Neji joined them, that's when Annie grabbed Neji's arms and leaned on him.

"Neji-kun, where have you been? I miss you, you know?" Annie said to him.

Neji just brushed her off, "Are we gonna go or what?"

"Waiting for Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"He left with my cousin," Neji answered, "So let's just go."

"You're cousin?" Sasuke asked, "Is she hot?"

Neji gave Sasuke a looked, "She's my cousin, I don't check my cousin out your retard," He said and left with Annie trying to cling herself onto him again.

Lizy pulled on Naruto's arm, "Let's go Naruto-kun," she said with a smiled.

Naruto sighed, "Look Lizy, you're pretty, but I don't like you," he said and walked off a bit, but she grabbed him, "Look Lizy, if you do that my girlfriend wouldn't like it."

Lizy started to tear up, "You? You have a girlfriend?" she questioned.

Naruto nodded and walked off with the guys. Kin and Annie tried to calm Lizy down. The guys walk off a little further.

"Do you really have a girlfriend?" Neji asked without looking at Naruto.

"No," Naruto answered, "Lizy was just annoying that's all."

"Nice one Naruto," Sasuke said, "But as you could see they won't believe you, because there's no proof of your girl there."

"There might be," Naruto smirked.

Neji and Sasuke looked at him.

"What?" Neji asked.

"So you do have one?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Naruto answered them while brushing the letter that was in his pocket, "I'm not going to tell you if I do have a girlfriend or not, but I can tell you I'm talking to a girl."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Really? Who is this girl that could be fond of our retarded Naruto?" Neji asked as he opened the door.

"Whatever, you're just jealous because you're not talking to one," Naruto said, "I'm not going to tell you who she is."

"And why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I've never seen her before, well, once, but that was all," Naruto asked as he opened his gym locker.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke and Neji yelled together.

"I only met her once, but we decided to write letters," Naruto said, "So I can't really tell you who she really is."

"Is that what you were reading?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded as he pulled his shirt off.

"So you're writing letters?" Neji asked, "Haven't you ever heard of e-mailing and chatting?"

Naruto gave him a blank look, "Neji, I think writing letters are better."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, it's better then e-mail," Naruto said and pulled on his shorts, "Look enough about me, just because I have a girl I'm talking to, doesn't mean you guys can get on my tail. Go find yourselves a real girl okay." Naruto sighed and walked out of the boy's locker room and headed to the gym room.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt (AN: drool… oh sorry) he was thinking about what Naruto just said, 'A real girl?' he thought, 'The last time I did my heart was broken,' he thought to himself as he pulled his gym shirt on, 'Whatever, Naruto will understand later that Love isn't real.' Sasuke closed his locker and headed out to.

Neji sat there thinking hard, 'A real girl? What is a real girl?' he thought to himself, 'How would Naruto know what a real girl is?' He asked himself. Just then Tenten's picture popped into his head, 'Whoa where'd that come from? Is she a real girl?' He asked himself. "Naw, she's just a tomboy, she'll never be a real girl," he said to himself and headed out.

* * *

YEAH! I'm done with the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! I will continue when I have time, I'm wasting my sleeping time for my stories! Will please please review for me! I would love it if you did… thanks!

bayka


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, thanks for reading! I hope you review for me! Thanks a whole bunch

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

Love is

Chapter 02

_Lunch Time_

Ino looked around and couldn't find him any where, 'Where did that loser go?' she asked herself.

"Who you looking for Ino?" it was Shikamaru's voice

Ino smiled and turned around and gave Shikamaru a big hug, "Where you've been? I've been looking all over for you!" she yelled in his ear.

Shikamaru pushed Ino off lightly, "here, in school, unlike some people."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on Shika lets go."

"To where?" Shikamaru asked, "I had something planed with the guys."

Ino turned around, "Aww, you wouldn't even cancel that for your best friend?" she asked, "You're mean."

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay, let's go," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her, "This is troublesome."

Ino smiled, "Okay here we are," she said as she sat down under the tree, "So, hum, where should I start off from."

Shikamaru sighed and waited, 'Here we go again with Tony.'

"We went to the mall yesterday and he bought me a big bear!" Ino smiled, "It was so cute, I was embarrassed because I had to carry it around," Ino giggled.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and made a sound.

Ino groaned, "Shika, are you even listening to me?"

"Nope," Shikamaru answered. Ino's hand flew and smacked him on the head, "Owe," Shikamaru rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"For not listening to me," Ino said, "Like I was saying."

"You know Ino, I'm a guy, you should be talking to your girl friends about this, not me," Shikamaru said, "It makes more senses."

"I know, but you know, I like talking to you more cause you understand and you don't mind what I say and tell you," Ino answered him.

'That's what you think,' He thought.

"Shika?" Ino started, "does it bother you to listen to me when I talk about me and my boyfriend?" she asked him.

'Yes very much,' he thought and smiled, "No, not at all," was his answer to her.

Ino smiled, "thanks," she said and continued, "Well, it seems like Tony is hiding something from me, I know his lying again."

Shikamaru sat there listening.

"But I don't know why he would lie," Ino said.

"He probably doesn't want you to find out," Shikamaru said, 'Duh?'

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know what he's lying to me about, you know?" She said to him, "It's like he doesn't love me no more."

'Hum? Love? Ino do you even know what love means?' He thought to himself, "Maybe he's cheating on you."

"What!?" Ino yelled and turned to face Shikamaru.

"Or he's just trying to hide something important away from you," He said quickly to her so that she won't cry.

"Oh," Ino said and calm down, "Do you really think he's cheating on me?"

'Yeah,' Shikamaru thought, 'Because he doesn't love you,' he said to himself, "I don't think he is if he really loves you then he wouldn't." He smiled, 'Because I wouldn't.'

"Really?" Ino asked, "Thanks Shika," she said and hugged him.

Shikamaru smiled and hugged her, "No problem, I'm always here."

* * *

Hinata and Tenten headed to Hinata's locker, "yeah, I'll think about it."

"That's great, if you do, I can help you and we can be partners," Tenten said and smiled, "I really never had one cause all of the other people are boys, and they don't want to partner with me."

"It's okay Tenten, I'll come and be your partner," Hinata smiled as she opened her locker, just then a note fell out.

Tenten picked it up, "Here, you uh, drop this," she said as she handed it back.

Hinata smiled, "Thanks," she took it and opened it…

_Dear Nina_

_Is that your real name? Well if it is, it's very pretty. Hum you love to sing and play the piano, maybe you could teach me some songs one day, how about that? What do you sing? What's your favorite music? Sorry for asking again. Lols I see we have a lot in common with the no face-to-face part. Reading? Drawing? And playing in the rain, okay let's meet in the rain one day then. Wow! You'll eat anything? How cool! I love Raman, maybe I should take you out for Raman, if that's okay with you. My interest? RAMAN! Lols that's my interest, and hanging with my friends. Okay Nina? You're a weirdo then, lolx just kidding, you're pretty cool… for a girl…  I'm just playing with you. Write back!_

_Yours truly, Aru_

_P.S. Thanks for the compliment; you're very cute yourself…_

Hinata blushed lightly and giggled.

"What?" Tenten asked, as she looked at it very quickly, "Oh, you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Hinata said as she slid the note into her pocket, "We're just talking, I barely know the guy."

"Right?" Tenten said as she started to walk away, "Hurry up Hinata-chan!"

"Alright!" she yelled after Tenten and shut her locker and chased after Tenten, "Ne, Tenten-san?" Hinata started, "we're having a sleep over at Ino's place, what to come?"

Tenten thought about it, "I don't know, because the last time I was there, Ino dressed me up in whatever you could think of," Tenten said and sighed, "She even made me wear a freaken dress, do you know how much I hate fancy dresses? Gosh!" Tenten said with anger. "I don't know, but I'll think about it, because you're going, and I want to go because you're going, I don't want to go because of Ino."

"That's not nice to say Tenny," Ino said from behind her.

Tenten stop in her tracks and turned around with her hands a ball, getting ready to knock Ino out. "Well, speak of the devil," Tenten said and smiled.

"That's mean," Ino smiled, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Hinata nudged Tenten on the side and nodded her head.

Tenten sighed, "Yes, I'm coming."

Ino jumped with joy, "YAY! Tenny's coming!" she said jumping in the halls.

Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked away, "So, I'll call you about it Hinata-san."

Hinata nodded and waved good-bye; Hinata turned and started to walk to her class along with Ino, "Ne, Ino-san?"

"Hum?" Ino asked.

"What is Shikamaru-san to you?" Hinata asked.

Ino thought for a moment, "He's my best friend, why?" she asked. 'Does Hinata like him?' Ino thought, 'Oh, wow, I've never really thought about Shikamaru liking other girls.'

"Oh," Hinata smiled, "I see."

"Why, do you like him?" Ino asked.

Hinata smiled, "He's my friend, and it's just, I've never had a friend talk so much about a girl, since he's a guy too."

Ino turned to looked at Hinata, "Really?" she asked, 'Wow, that's weird, well, its okay, cause I tell Tony a lot about Shika any ways.'

"Yeah, I was just asking the relationship between you guys," Hinata smiled as she closed her eyes, 'Poor Shikamaru-san.'

"Oh, but yeah, we're just best friends," Ino said and smiled, "We've known each other from our childhood years."

"Oh," Hinata smiled and nodded her head, "The only childhood friend I have is Tenten, even though we got separated when we were in 6th grade."

Ino smiled, "well, here's my stop, I'll see you later?" Ino said as she entered her class room.

Hinata headed to her own class room too.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Ino asked as she sat down next to Hinata. They were waiting for Sakura; everybody was at Ino's house with all their stuff ready for the sleep over. Ino had a big house, but it was a bit small then Hinata's, still it was big enough for 15 people. Ino's house was more of a new fashion, and lots of coloring everywhere. Her house was full of pictures of all different kinds, and there were different types of collections everywhere. Hinata was amazed at Ino's pictures and awards. Just then the door bell went off, getting Ino to her feet, she walked towards the door and opened it, "Thanks for coming so late, Sakura." Ino stood aside so that Sakura could come in.

"Sorry, I had a little problem," Sakura said as she walked in with her bag on her shoulder, "So what are we planning to do?"

"Well, depends on you guys," Tenten said.

"I just want to dress everybody up," Ino smiled as she said it.

"Except that," Tenten said after Ino finished.

Hinata smiled, "Well, I have something plan."

"Yeah Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, "What's your plan?"

"Well," Hinata smiled, "Since each of us have a different kind of hobby we do, why don't we try each other's hobby."

"How's that suppose to work?" Tenten asked.

"Well, like Ino," Hinata started, "She likes to dress up, so we all will dress up, and you Tenten, you like to play sports so why not play one."

"How are you going to do that?" Sakura asked.

"I have a Volleyball court, how about that?" Ino asked.

"You play?" Tenten asked as she smirked.

"Yeah," Ino answered.

"I do too," Both Sakura and Hinata said.

"Wow, we should make a team," Sakura said and giggled.

"Hah," Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, I would so beat you Forehead girl."

Sakura glared at Ino, "Bring it on Ino-pig."

Hinata coughed, "Moving on," she said as she smiled at everybody, "So what do you think of my plan?"

"It's fine with me," Tenten said.

"Ditto," Sakura smiled.

"Okay!" Ino said.

"Okay, each one of us will draw out of this shoe box, we go by order," Hinata said as they all took a piece of paper out of the box and looked at it.

"Oh man, I'm last," Sakura said.

"Yes!" Tenten jumped with joy, "I'm first, I'm first."

"Second," Hinata smiled.

Ino sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know I'm third."

"Okay team lets go play some V-ball!" Tenten yelled with excitement. It was Tenten and Ino against Hinata and Sakura. "Let's go!" Tenten said as she smirked. She threw the ball up and hit it, getting the game started.

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled as she hit it lightly.

"Okay!" Sakura responds as she hit it back a little higher. Hinata ran to the net and jumped up as she spiked it. But Tenten had a quickly reflex hitting it towards Ino. Ino hit it up so that Tenten could spike it, but it wasn't a bit too high when she jumped. Tenten then did a quick responds by tapping it lighting to the other side. But Hinata blocked it.

"Yay!" Sakura smiled, "One to nothing!"

Hinata smiled.

Tenten smiled at them and Ino, "its okay Ino, lets just do our best."

Ino nodded and got in a position, the game went on as they kept playing. At the end both team was tied. All you could see was the ball going back and forth. In the end Sakura and Hinata won by luck.

"Good game guys!" Hinata said as she smiled.

"Yeah, good game!" Tenten smiled.

"Told you so," Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out.

Ino just rolled her eyes, "You just got lucky."

"Okay!" Hinata started, "My turn, and guess what! We get to Karaoke!" She giggled and turned to Ino, "Ino-san, do you have a Karaoke machine?"

"Well, you're in luck, because we do," Ino smiled, "My mother likes to Karaoke and drink when she feels like it."

"Uh, okay?" Tenten said as her sweat dropped. ??

"Okay! I say Sakura-san goes first!" Hinata smiled, "And I'll go last."

"What? Why do I have to go first?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I said so," Hinata smiled, "Okay, Sakura first, then Ino, and then Tenten-san, followed by me! I want to surprise you!"

Sakura sighed, "Okay!" she said as Ino handed her the microphone. Sakura looked through the songs, she was having a hard time looking for one that she liked or one she's familiar with. Just then one song popped up and it was her favorite too. Sakura closed her eyes and let the music take over her, she listened to the beat and let her body go with the flow. She brushed a bang back before starting.

_Whether you like what I tell you, no tears tonight. __If I was destined to love, then why is it so cruel to me?_

_You told me once, about the maze of love, __As long as we meet in the maze for eternity, __Then we are made to be together forever, __If I really love you, then the legend wouldn't matter_

_Please don't face the unknown alone, without me, and without hope, __Let's face the maze with uncertain destiny, together we will go, __Pray for our happiness that we cannot touch yet, oh no, __But I love you like a thief _

_I pretend that I don't love you, in my mind, __But I do, because I am a love of thief I stole your heart for me_

_We met once again, at the maze of love, __Together we step in, I will come for you, __We'll be together (forever), because I really do, __Love you always, but the legend doesn't matter_

_Please don't face the unknown alone, without me, and without hope, __Let's face the maze with uncertain destiny, together we will go, __Pray for our happiness that we cannot touch yet, oh no, __But I love you like a thief_

_I will face the unknown with you, with our hearts, and with love, __Together our destiny will be written in the stars, __Here is our happiness, my love we'll be as one, __Because I know you really love me forever_

_(The lyrics aren't the real one as the song, 'Mi Gong' by 7 flowers, because it was really hard to find it, so I put in some my own words)_

"WOW! GO SAKURA!" Ino yelled, "That was great!"

"I sung beautifully," Tenten smiled, "I sound like a guy when I sing."

Hinata laughed, "Whatever, Sakura-san, you did wonderful! Now it's Ino's turn."

Just then the door rung and Ino went to go answer it.

"Shika-kun?" Ino was surprised, "With Neji-san? What are you guys doing here?"

"We got bored," Shikamaru said as he stepped in with Neji, "I heard you guys were having a sleep over, so I just wanted to hang for a while."

"Ditto," Neji said. (AN: Whoa, he said that? Lolx actually I usually say that)

They took a sit, and Ino came back and grabbed the microphone, "Okay! Let's see what I can sing."

"You can't sing at all," Shikamaru said and smirked.

Ino glared, "You haven't heard," she said as she kept searching.

"So what are you guys doing?" Neji asked his cousin who was giggling with Tenten.

"We're singing," Hinata answered him; "Do you want to play?"

Neji didn't say anything he just sat there and stared.

Ino sung for a moment, she didn't score as high as Sakura; Tenten went up next and gave up half way. It was now Hinata's turn. Hinata smiled as she stepped up, "Hum, which song should I sing this time?" she asked herself as she looked through the songs. She smiled as she begun to sing.

Everybody's mouth drop when the song 'Remember The Name,' by Fort Minor came up (AN: AAAHHHH I love that song! Lolx). But she was pretty good at rapping and singing to it.

Shikamaru's eyes were blink and the girl's mouth dropped way down to the floor. Neji's eye was twitching like crazy, 'What is this annoying song? Why did she chose this out of everything?' he thought, he looked up at Hinata and she was smiled. Neji's face softens, 'At less she's having fun,' he smiled, but then again the music was annoying.

Hinata finished with a smiled, she tried to caught her breath, she giggled as her cheeks were flushed a bit, "So what'd you think!?" she asked.

Her friends clapped and smiled.

"Wow, that went over my head," Ino said.

"I've never thought about you singing that," Sakura smiled, "But it was good, I like it."

"Way to go! YEAH! Hinata you rock," Tenten said as she smiled.

Hinata turned to the boys, "What you think?"

"That was troublesome," Shikamaru said, "But it was sick."

Neji humped, "It was annoying, but you did pretty well for a rapping song," he smirked.

Hinata smiled and giggled, "Thank you!" she stepped off the stage and coughed, "Okay, next we get to dress up for Ino."

Tenten groaned, Sakura just shrugged and Ino got excited.

"Can I dress up the guys too?" Ino asked.

"I don't think so," Hinata said, "They are guys."

Shikamaru just laid there.

Neji looked up, "If you do, I will hunt you down."

Ino gulped, "Okay, let's go girls."

They headed upstairs.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru sat there for about 20 minutes already.

Shikamaru just left his eyes shut and waited.

Neji sighed, "How long do girls take?"

"For Ino it should be less then 30 minutes," Shikamaru said, "It's only been 22 minutes, she's should be done."

"For 3 girls and herself 30 minutes?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, "Since Ino's dressed Sakura and Tenten up many times before, I just don't know how Hinata would look like."

Neji sighed and closed his eyes again.

Just then the girls came down one by one. First it was Sakura; she had her hair up in a bun with clips in her hair. She had on a halter dress that was pink with green flowers designs on her dress, it reached down to her knee. Sakura wore high heels that strapped around her legs. She also had hoop earrings on with bracelets on each of her wrist, she wore light make up. She walked down to Neji and Shikamaru, "So what do you think!?"

"You're pretty Sakura," Shikamaru smiled.

"Aww thanks Shikamaru," Sakura said and then look over to Neji.

"You look great Sakura-san," Neji just said, he didn't want to get kicked by Sakura, because she can kick ass pretty good.

Just then Ino came down, she had her hair the same in a high pony tail; she also had light make up one too, but she had on blue eye shadow. Ino wore earrings that were dangling, and a necklace to cover up her bare neck. Her dress was a blue halter just like Sakura's, it didn't have flower designs, but it was long and reached down to the ground, her heels weren't as high as Sakura's. Ino smiled to them, "Don't Sakura just look great!?"

Sakura smiled, "Aww, Ino you look wonderful yourself."

Ino just smiled, "Here comes Hinata."

Hinata then walked down the stairs to them. Hinata had her bangs clipped back and the rest of her hair in a low pony tail that was loose. She wore a tub dress that was a bit shorter then Sakura's dress, which showed her long legs. She wore heels too, just not as high. Her dress was white with a lavender lash going around her waist and was tied in the back into a bow. Hinata didn't even have on makeup; the only thing she had on was lip gloss, and light eye liner. She had on earrings like Ino, but in a different design. Hinata smiled as she stood next to Ino.

"You look beautiful," Shikamaru said.

"Ditto here cousin," Neji said as he smiled, "You look very grown up."

Hinata pouted, "Neji-nii-san, that's mean, gosh."

They laughed and looked up at the stairs, they waited about a minute. "Tenten-san won't you come down?" Hinata asked her.

"NO!" she yelled, "I'm not coming down!"

"TENNY!" Ino yelled, "Don't make me come up there!"

"I don't care, I can kick your ass," She answered back.

"That' very true," Shikamaru said to her.

"But she can't in a dress," Sakura said and smiled.

'She's in a dress?' Neji thought, 'Oh yeah, black mail right here,' he thought to himself as he got out his cell phone.

"You don't want me to tell everybody your crush!" Hinata said as she smirked.

"HINATA!" Tenten yelled as she appeared from behind the wall, she blushed and went back, "Okay! I'll come, but don't laugh."

"It's okay dear, I've seen you many times," Ino said.

"But the other hasn't!" Tenten yelled back.

"It's okay Tenten-san, we won't, I promise," Sakura said.

"Really?" Tenten asked, "Promise?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered, "Every one of us," she said as she turned to everybody, "We all promise."

"Promise!" they all said together.

"Okay," Tenten said as she took a breath, she appeared again and walked down the stairs. Everybody was in silences as they watched Tenten come down the stairs. Tenten's hair was down and in waves; she had half her hair tied up and some of her bangs to one side. She had on a halter, but in the back it goes all the way down showing a lot of her back, that's why her hair was down. Her dress was green and it was long, with a cut from the ground up to her mid-thigh, showing off one of her legs. Her dress was plain but was silk like which pointed out her curves. She wore makeup as light as Sakura and had bracelets on too; she wore no earrings since her hair was down. Tenten blushed with shyness and turned her face away, with her hands behind her. "I'm not pretty, yeah I know," Tenten said.

Everybody was speechless.

"Whoa" Was Shikamaru's answer.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Same goes here."

"Tenten-san, you look like a goddess," Hinata smiled as she said it, "I would kill to look like you."

Tenten smiled and blushed, "Oh whatever Hinata, you look cute, I would die to look cute."

"But you're gorgeous," Neji said and then blushed. Everybody looked at him.

Tenten smiled, "Thank you Neji-san."

Ino smiled, "Okay, let's go dance, me and Sakura decided to combine our turns."

Sakura nodded, "That's why I asked her to dress us up like this."

* * *

Thanks for those who reviewed for me! love you guys!

YAY! The end of this chapter, sorry I took so long, I hope you guys liked it, and yeah I'm taking my time, and I'm sorry about it! Lolx review for me! Thanks!

bayka


	3. Chapter 3

Okie dokie here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Love is

Chapter 03

They went into Ino's ball room and Sakura played on slow music, "I feel as if we should do slow music." Ino smiled and nodded, she looked over to Shikamaru and was going to go ask him to dance, but then he head to Hinata and asked her to dance. Ino just smiled lightly and went back to Sakura, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at her, "Wow you've never called me with 'chan' before, what's up?"

"May I dance with you?" Ino asked in a small voice.

Sakura smiled, "Okay, since I have no partner too."

Shikamaru danced with Hinata and Neji asked Tenten to dance since he didn't want the beautiful princess to sit there alone.

"So, you must think this is weird cause I'm in a dress," Tenten said.

Neji just shrugged.

"What you said," Tenten started, "was it true?"

Neji looked away and didn't answer, "Yeah, I guess."

Tenten frowned, 'He didn't really meant it,' she thought, "Oh, Okay," she said as she kept dancing with him. She then stop and bowed lightly, "Thanks for the dance," she told him and walked over to Sakura, "Sakura may I dance with you?"

"But what about Neji-san?" Sakura asked.

"Please?" Tenten asked nicely.

Sakura smiled, "Okay," she then turned to Ino, "I'm sorry, but I have to dance with Tenten."

"It's okay," Ino smiled and let Sakura go to Tenten.

Hinata looked over and saw that Neji was sitting down and Ino just stood there, "Shikamaru-san?" she started, and smiled, "I would like to dance with my cousin, would you please ask Miss Ino to dance with you?"

Shikamaru smiled and nodded, he bowed and headed to Ino, he smiled at her, "May I have this dance?"

Ino smiled and nodded, she bowed back and danced with him.

Hinata smiled and went up to Neji, "May I dance with you Neji-san?"

Neji smiled and stood up, "Yes mid-lady," he took her out into the dance floor.

Hinata smiled for a moment before talking, "Nii-san? What did you say to Tenten?"

"I didn't say anything," Neji answered her; "She asked me if it was true about what I said."

"About what?" she looked at him

"If what I said about her being beautiful was true," Neji said, "And I said 'I guess'"

"Oh," Hinata said and looked away, "I see, that's must have been it."

"What?" Neji asked, "What does that mean?"

Hinata just smiled, "Nii-san, you still need to learn the ways of the women, I'll tell you one day, when you're actually dating Tenten-san."

Neji blushed, "And when will that be dear cousin?"

Hinata just giggled, "Soon."

Neji just glared and looked away.

Ino laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Shikamaru smiled and pulled her closer to him.

Ino blushed and didn't move, she didn't know what to do now. She felt so weird because of how Shikamaru was holding her, but he was her best friend and she didn't really care. But some how this felt different and yet confusing.

"Ino?" Shikamaru started.

"Yes?" She asked as her head roused up to looked at him.

Shikamaru smiled, "I just wanted to say that you look beautiful," he smiled at her.

She blushed at his smiled, "Thank you Shika-kun."

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, "but you always do, so it doesn't make a difference in me telling you."

'Actually it does,' Ino thought to herself, she laughed lightly, "Aren't you just a joker?" she said and slapped his arm.

Shikamaru's smiled turned into a faint one, "Yeah, I'm a joker," he said and looked away.

Ino's smiled disappeared, 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that,' she thought.

"Ino?" it was Tony's voice.

Ino and Shikamaru looked up at him.

"Tony?" Ino asked.

Tony walked over and smiled, "Hey, wow, you look great."

Ino smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I just miss my babe, so I came here to see you," he said as he kissed her lightly on her lips.

Shikamaru just backed off and walked over to where Sakura and Tenten were sitting.

Ino pushed him away lightly, "Me too darling, but I'm hanging with my girl friends tonight."

"Really?" Tony asked as he looked at Neji and Shikamaru, "They're girls?"

"No, they just came over cause they were bored," Ino said. Ino sighed and looked at Shikamaru who now had a bit of a long face on, "Here, let's talk somewhere else." Ino grabbed Tony's hand and walked out of the ball room.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru, she had a sad face, "Shikamaru, are you okay?"

Shikamaru looked up, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Tenten sighed, "It's okay Shikamaru, I feel your pain," Tenten said and then smile, "don't worry Shikamaru, and she'll see it one day."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura giggled, "Don't worry Shikamaru, you'll get it one day."

Shikamaru sighed, 'Women, so troublesome.'

Just then they heard distance yelling.

It was Tony's voice.

"Shikamaru," Sakura looked at him, "can you please go check up on Ino?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't know, he might think something else."

"I'll go check on her," Tenten said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Tenten wasn't standing far from them, she listened as they talked.

"Why do you have to do that?" Ino asked.

"Do what!?" he yelled.

Ino sighed, "Tony, please calm yourself," she said, "Shikamaru is just my friend, nothing more."

"Right," Tony said, "The way he was holding you say's something else."

Ino looked away, "Yeah, but he knows that I have you," She said as she looked back at him.

"You're lying," he said as he turned away.

Ino sighed in frustration, "It's not like I don't see you holding other girls!" she yelled, "So stop assuming!"

Tony's eyes grew mad, he raised his arm and swung at Ino.

"INO!" Tenten yelled as she ran in front of Ino taking the hit for Ino. Tony's back hand landed on Tenten's cheek, she flew to the left and hit the table. Her dress ripped, she coughed and held up the two straps that was ripped apart.

"TENTEN!" Ino cried as she ran over to her, "Are you okay?" When Ino looked Tony was already gone. Ino started to cry, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hit, I'm so, so sorry."

"What happen?" Hinata asked as she walked into the room, she gasped, "Tenten-san?" she then fainted.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she caught her, "Hinata-san?"

Neji and Shikamaru walked in and saw Tenten bleeding from the mouth.

"Shit," Shikamaru said as they boys ran over to Tenten. Tenten was still coughing a bit, she didn't care how bad she was hurting, and she just didn't want to be naked in front of everybody. Tenten crossed her arms over her upper body and held her head down.

Neji crouch down to Tenten and grabbed the straps and tied them back together. He then pulled off his shirt and put it on Tenten.

'Don't cry Tenten, its okay, it doesn't hurt, you have to be strong,' Tenten thought to herself as she tried hard to not cry. When Neji put the shirt on her, that was then she realize that he had his shirt off. Neji then picked Tenten up in a wedding style.

Neji turned to Ino, "Is there a room for Tenten?"

Ino nodded and they all headed to a room. Tenten changed and everybody was around the bed.

"Tenten-san are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it," she smiled, "It was just a little hit."

Neji made a face. Ino sighed and started to cry, "I'm so sorry Tenten-san! It was all my fault I didn't mean for this to happen to you."

Tenten smiled, "Don't worry Ino, as long as I know that you're okay, then its okay, I rather see myself hurt then you," Tenten said and yawned lightly.

Sakura smiled, "I think we should leave Tenten to rest," she said, "And Shikamaru, please look after Ino for a minute." They all headed out.

Neji was about to leave when Tenten grabbed his hand. He looked over at her, she blushed and laid back into her bed. Neji walked over and sat down on the bed, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah," she said and then looked at him, "thanks for your shirt," she said, even though she still had it on. And he was still naked.

"It's okay," Neji said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but you have no shirt," she said and then grabbed her back and pulled out a big shirt, "Here, you can have mine," she said and gave it to him. It was just a big plain shirt that she usually sleeps in, it was black and had 'Tenten' written in the back with the number '03' she smiled at him, "It's my old football shirt."

Neji smiled and put it on.

Tenten blushed as she watched him put it on, she just wanted to stare a bit longer at his body, and she then looked away when his head popped out of the shirt.

"Thank-you," he said, "I'll returned it as soon as possible."

Tenten smiled, "its okay, you can keep it."

Neji tilted his head, "Then it's only fair if you kept mine."

Tenten blush, "o-okay."

Neji smiled and looked at her mark her face, he placed his hand on her cheek, but she drew her face back away from his hand. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay, it just hurts," She smiled.

Neji thought for a moment and chuckled.

"What?" She asked him.

"Remember when we were little and you'd always kiss my boo-boo's?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well then it's my turn," he said as he leaned in.

Tenten was taken by surprise, Neji gently pecked her on her cheek, Tenten closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, it felt like it was forever, but it only lasted a couple of seconds. Neji pulled back and smiled, "Now you go to sleep kid-o."

Tenten pouted, "Hey, I'm not a kid."

Neji just stood up and ran his hand through her bangs, "Hum, no, you're a kid," he said and smiled as he left.

Tenten giggled and sighed as she sat there, she pulled her hands up to touch her cheek, 'He kissed me,' she thought as she smiled with a light blush. Her heart felt light and like it was flying away, but she didn't care, she then laid her head down and when to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino told everybody what happened.

"Why are you going out with him again?" Sakura asked.

Ino sighed, "It's because I can't live without him," she said.

Shikamaru looked down.

Hinata looked at him and looked back at Ino, "I know you can find somebody better, and somebody who will love you, and trust you Ino-san. I don't trust that Tony guy."

Ino sighed, "I know, but I don't know."

"It's okay Ino," Shikamaru spoke, "Don't pressure her," he said to them, "Ino just needs to sleep on it, right?"

Ino smiled, "Yeah, Shika-kun, you know my so well," she said and hugged him.

Shikamaru hugged her back with sadness in his face.

Hinata sighed and Sakura smiled, but she still felt Shikamaru's pain. "I think Ino's a little blind to her love," Hinata whispered to Sakura, and Sakura nodded.

Ino let go of him, "I guess it's time for us girls to go to sleep."

Shikamaru and Neji said their 'good-byes' and left.

Hinata sighed as they all walked to Tenten's room, "Tenten?" She didn't answer, "I guess she's sleeping."

Sakura looked at Ino, "Ino? Really, why are you still dating that bastard?"

Ino sighed, "Like I said, I can't live without him."

"Yes you can," Hinata said.

"No I can't," She answered back.

"Alright then," Sakura said, "Watch I know you can, and watch I'll take away the one person you need in your life, and then you'll realize that, he's the one person you'll need."

"You mean Tony?" Ino asked.

Hinata sighed, "No dearest," Hinata rolled her eyes, "You're a loser," Hinata said as they got ready for bed, "Just don't think about it, we'll talk in the morning and I don't want to wake Tenten up, so go to sleep."

* * *

The girls woken up and had their breakfast together before separating. "Bye!" Sakura waved to all her friends before she left. She started to walk west to her house. She opened the door to her house and walked in; she knew that her brother wasn't home. She closed the door and headed to her room and drop off her stuff when she noticed a note on the phone table. She picked it up and read it…

_Hey Kid-o,_

_I'm going to be out for a couple of days, so don't wait for me! Alright? Be good and don't think about having any kind of parties! Cause I will kill you. Any ways, watch yourself, and I bought I lot of food just incase. See you till then..._

_Your Onii-chan Shuji_

Sakura rolled her eyes, 'What a loser,' she thought as she walked upstairs and dropped of her stuff. She was about to close the door when she pass a picture of her mother and father. She smiled weakly at them, 'Okaa-san, Otou-san,' she said as her fingers brushed over their faces. She kissed the picture and left her room to go find herself some food. Sakura had lost her mother and father when she was only 6; she was with them when they had died.

_Flashback_

"_Otou-san? Are we going to the park?" The six year old Sakura asked._

_Her father laugh, "Well, that's if you're mother lets, and if you're a good girl."_

"_I've been a good girl," Sakura said in a cute voice._

_Her mother laughed, "Yes, we will go to the park, but we have to send this to your brother."_

_Sakura smiled, "Yay!" she jumped with joy, "Ne, Okaa-san? When will I get to see Onii-chan again?"_

_They laughed at Sakura. "Sakura," her father started as he sighed, "You're going to grow up to be special, and I just know it."_

_Sakura's mother smiled, "That's right, our Sakura is going to be very special," her mother leaned to kiss Sakura's father. She then turned back to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, you know that I and your father love you a lot right?"_

_Sakura nodded and smiled._

"_Sakura, be a good girl, and you must be strong okay?" Her father said._

"_Okay Daddy," she said and smiled as she got off her seat and kisses her father on the cheek, then she turned to her mother kissed her too, "I love you Okaa-san, and Otou-san."_

_They smiled. "Now Sakura-chan, you must stay in your seat," Her mother said as she turns back. Her mother was placing Sakura in her seat and her father looked back to watch them. When her mother turned around again she screamed, "LOOK OUT!"_

_Sakura's father looked up and turned the wheel, but it was too late, and everything happened too quickly. The last thing Sakura remembered was a bright light coming her way._

_It was 2 day later that Sakura woke up; she was just about to open her eyes when she heard her brother's voice, 'Onii-chan?'_

"_I'm sorry," came a voice, "But I'm afraid that your mother and father can't make it."_

_Her brother sighed, "Thank-you doctor," he said to him._

"_But your sister is lucky," The doctor said, "Your father must have turned the car so that the impact would hit them and not her."_

_Shuji sighed again._

"_Please take care and watch after your sister," the doctor said, "It was your parent's last wish."_

"_Thank you doctor, for your work," He said to him._

_Just then Sakura opened her eyes, "Onii-chan?" she asked in a weak voice._

_Shuji sat next to her, "Yeah, Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Where's Otou-san? And Okaa-san?"_

_Shuji looked away, "they're in a different room," he lied as he smiled, "Right now I'm here for you okay? And I'll always be here for you."_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura opened her eyes and shook it off as she thought about it. Eventually Sakura found out about her parents, but she knew that she had to be strong; it was her father's last words. Sakura sighed as she looked up into the sky and thought about her parents. Just then her phone ranged, she walked over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Sakura-san?" it was Hinata.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need to borrow your book for History class, may I come over?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata," Sakura started, "you're a loser, why are you doing your homework so early?"

Hinata laughed, "No it's not, its due in three days."

Sakura laughed, "I guess you can come over then."

"Okay, I'll see you then," she said, "Bye," she then hung up.

Sakura placed the phone down and smiled, 'Otou-san, Okaa-san, I'm doing just fine, but please keep your watch over me,' she thought to herself.

* * *

_Hey Aru,_

_What did you think of me the first time you've met me? You know in the bathroom? When I first saw you in the bathroom, I was like 'What the heck is he doing in the girl's room?' lolx I thought you were blind or something. But when I think about it the second time, it was different. Your blue eyes caught my attention and your smile we handsome. Hahaha I can't believe I'm saying all this, sorry about it. I was wondering when I get to see you again. You know, in all the notes we wrote to each other, it's like you're the best person I've ever known, but then in person I don't know about it. It's like your show your true self to me; but in person you hide it away from everybody. I some times do, but then again, I would tell you about me. Lolx enough about that… okay random question, what would you rather do? Have a dance in the rain or have it while it's sunny? Haha answer it and I'll tell you what I mean by it. Oh, I have to go; Kakashi-sensei might see me, bye…_

_Always, Nina._

Hinata looked up as Kakashi-sensei turned around.

"Hinata? Would you mind answering this question on the board?" He asked.

Hinata looked up, "Uh? 2?"

"Correct," Kakashi sensei smiled, "one and one does make two."

Everybody fell animated style. (AN: hahaha I just needed a little laugh to it.)

"Um, sensei?" Sakura started, "We're in Reading class, not Math."

Kakashi-sensei smiled, "I know, I just wanted to see if Hinata was paying attention," he said and then threw the chalk at Sakura. Sakura caught it and threw it back, hitting Kakashi on his neck, "Nice aim Sakura, but next time don't try to kill me." He rubbed his neck as he went back to his book.

Hinata smiled at Sakura, and Sakura smiled back, Sakura then tilted her head, "Hey, Hinata? Lately I've seen you write a lot of those notes, who are they for?" Sakura asked.

Hinata just smiled, "Somebody," she said as she put her note away, "Why?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Right, I know you have a crush and all, but writing notes is a little too much."

Hinata just giggled, "Sakura-san, it's not a crush; it's just a mystery person that I write to."

"What? You don't know who it is?" She asked.

Hinata nodded, "Sort of like that."

"Okay then Hinata, you could lie to me, but I know you like that person you're writing to," Sakura said as she closed her eyes and looked up at Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei started, "Would you please read the next page for your class?"

Sakura smiled and stood up.

"_Please stay with me," James said to her in a whisper, but she turned away and cried to herself, knowing that she cannot do as he wish, she had to leave him, because she knew that she couldn't love him any more. She didn't want to see him hurt in such a way that she would too be hurt._

"_I'm sorry James," Kate said to him, "But I have to go."_

"_Wait!" he said as he grabbed her waist, "Tell me, tell me that you love me; please, at less tell me that you do have a little love for me."_

_She turned away and cried silently, she took a breath then and turned to him, "No, I don't love you, all those times I've spent with you, they were all a lie," she said and then left him. _

_He was in shock, he didn't know what to say or he didn't know what to do, he just stood there feeling lonely and hurt beyond anything._

'_I'm sorry James,' she thought, 'I didn't this because I do love you,' she turned to look at his body once more before leaving him forever, 'I'll come back, when I know that I can have you without any problem,' she smiled sadly and left him there._

"Thank you Sakura," Kakashi-sensei said, "So class, tell me what you've learned about in this novel of romance?" (AN: I know that Kakashi wouldn't be like this, but whatever ya know?" He looked around the class, but nobody wanted to answer, he then looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, please tell me what you think about this chapter that we've just read?"

Sasuke looked at him and then sat up strait, "Kate is stupid and doesn't really know that she'll lose James forever. And she is also dumb because she left him, girls are always emotional, and they are some times too emotional, which makes them blind to their own truth." Everybody's mouth drop to the floor as Sasuke continued, "I think that if Kate really loved James, she'd never leave him, she'd probably even die for him, but Kate doesn't truly love him. Even if Kate didn't want James to get hurt, she still hurt him. Now James is heart broken and can never see another girl, because of Kate, James now think that he could never have a girl, because all girls are the same." He answered his sensei, "Right sensei? Girls are cruel some times and never really think about the guys, they always think about themselves."

The class was in silences for a moment before Kakashi-sensei started to speak again, "Wow, thank you Sasuke, for sharing your thoughts with the whole class."

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment before starring at her book again, she thought about what he said, 'That isn't true about girls,' she thought, 'All girls aren't like that, only some, and those who aren't like that are hard to find,' she looked at him and then looked away. 'Maybe he's been through something like James and Kate before,' she thought again and then looked out the window. 'But he should think like that, that's like giving up all your hope.' She stared at his eyes, that's when he made eye contact with her, she turned away and laid her head down on her desk, "Why is it that something in your eyes makes me feel so sad?" she asked herself, "Is there something in your heart that's painful to you?" She sighed and sat up strait.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata started, "Are you alright?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes Hinata-san, don't worry about me," she said and looked at back to the board.

* * *

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!

YAY! I'm done with the chapter! Tell me what you think about it? Huh? Huh? Lolx well yeah, sorry about the lateness, I have a lot of things on my hand! But review for me! Thanks for reading!

bayka


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to everybody thanks so far for reading my story and thanks for everything! I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Love is

Chapter 04

"Okay," Gai-sensei spoke, "Teams!" he yelled as he looked at everybody. Every body just sighed as they lined up for teams.

"Hey, why can't we just do girls against guys?" a girl asked.

Gai-sensei thought about it, 'Hum,' and then he smirked, "What a great idea!" he smiled, "Alright! Girls on the left, guys on the right, lets do this!"

Sakura smiled as Tenten stood next to her, Sakura knew that nobody could beat them, and the guys were pretty much lazy. Sakura then looked around and then she sighed, they had Kin and her lazy team, Sakura then shook her head. She walked over to them, "Hey, you guys can seat out, we'll do this for you guys."

Kin smirked, "Why thank you slave," she said as she walked away.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "She's asking for it."

"Then give it to her," Tenten smiled. It was only Sakura and Tenten against the guys.

The guys laughed, "Come on, you've got to be kidding me, I think you better call in the other girls before you get beaten."

"Bring it Eric," Sakura smiled as Tenten smirked.

There was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Eric, and these two other kids.

Just then Ino came running into the room, "I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I got caught up with some stuff."

Gai-sensei smiled, "its okay Ino! Go and pour out your youth-ness!"

Ino just looked at him weird before her named was called.

"INO! Over here!" Sakura yelled as she waved her hand. Ino ran over and join them.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" she asked as she looked around.

"Volleyball," Tenten said as she got in her position, "Let's kick ass."

"Got cha!" Ino smiled as she too lowered her body down.

"Ready!?" Sakura yelled.

"Show us what you don't have!" Eric yelled.

Sakura glared and threw the ball up as she jumped and hit it. The ball went strait to Eric's face and gave him a full blow. He fell onto the ground while grabbing his nose, "OWE!" he yelled in pain, and he rolled around as he cried.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, what was that?" Ino gave her a high five before going back to their position.

"Sensei! That was a foul!" One of Eric's friends yelled out.

"It's okay!" Gai-sensei said, "Everything counts! Except for the three hits and the lines!" He then left the gym room.

Sakura got the ball ready as she looked around to hit somebody, 'Aww, Greg,' she thought as she smirked. She threw it up and jumped and hit it once again.

Greg stood there like he was waiting for his death, 'Good-bye world,' he thought.

Just then Neji dashed over and pulled up his left arm to hit it. The ball flew over back to the girl's side. Ino hit it up as Tenten set it for Sakura, Sakura ran up and jumped, she waited for the right time to hit the ball. Right when it started to fall lightly Sakura used her force to hit it. It hit the floor with so much force Greg and the other guy flew out of the court.

Sasuke and Shikamaru just stood there looking at the ball; Neji sighed and couldn't believe that he was losing to a bunch of girls.

"Oh my," Lizy said as she gasped, "Our honeys are losing to the girls."

"Sakura!" Kin yelled as she stood up and walked over, "Play easier, I wouldn't want my Sasuke-poo to get hurt by you. And if he does that I'm going to beat you down."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Try me," she said with her glared.

Kin smirked as she stood right in front of Sakura's face, "You better be sorry you said that, because now me and my home girls are gonna messing your face up."

Sakura's eye brow lifted, "You and who?" she asked with her arms still crossed.

Kin smiled as she looked back, both of the girls where gone, "Lizy? Annie?" she asked as she looked around. She then looked back at Sakura, that's when she saw Ino and Tenten standing next to Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Why don't you just go back and sit your sorry butt down, KIN!" she smirked and cracked her knuckles.

Kin rolled her eyes, "You just got l-lucky, y-yeah," she said as she backed off.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on girls, let's finish this game."

Some of the guys in the bleachers laughed as they pointed to Sasuke and them, "HA! You're losing to a bunch of girls!" one of them yelled out.

Sasuke looked back at them with a death glare, that's when they stop and looked away. Sasuke then looked back at the girls and groaned. "Hey Nara," Sasuke started, "You take left, Neji, you take right, I'll be center."

They never seen Sasuke like this before, Sasuke not much of a leader, but telling Neji and Shikamaru what to do was very surprising to the both of them.

Sakura smiled, 'alright, we've got something going now,' she smirked and instead of over serving it, she under serves it. The boy's were confused, but they took it any ways, Shikamaru hit it up to Sasuke, and Sasuke hit it just enough to be able to spike it. Neji jumped and strike it, but Tenten block it and the ball fell over to the boy's side.

Tenten smirked as she landed on the ground; she looked up, "What? How does it feel to lose Hyuuga?" she said to him as she went over and high five Ino, she then turned around and got into her position again.

Neji glared as he grunt, 'This sucks,' he thought as he walked over to the guys, "I can't take this any more, we're losing, I don't ever lose."

"Alright, let's play hard," Sasuke said. Shikamaru just stood there and shrugged as he got back into his position.

Sakura served again and Neji hit it up as Shikamaru went up and jumped. Tenten jumped up and got ready to block the spike, but all Shikamaru did was tapped it lightly, and it went over, and there wasn't enough time for Tenten to recover for it. It was a foot off the ground and Ino ran over and hit the ball as she slid on the ground, it left her a floor burn, but she didn't really care. Sakura came up and hit it as Tenten hit it up; Ino went up to it and spiked it. But Sasuke blocked it, making the guy's win a point.

Kin's team cheered as the guy scored a point, "GO! SASUKE!" she yelled out like a cheerleader.

The game went on for forever, but in the end it was 15 for the girls and 14 for the guys. It was the guys turn to serve it, Shikamaru just looked up and served the ball, underhand. Tenten hit it up as Ino hit it back to Sakura; Sakura then hit it over to the other side. Shikamaru hit it and Neji set it for Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up and twisted as he spiked the ball towards Ino.

Ino stood there with her breath caught in her throat, 'Oh no,' she thought as she closed her eyes.

Sakura ran over and pulled her left arm up, she blocked the ball from hitting Ino, she blocked it, but the force pushed her back lightly with Ino. She then stop and looked up at Sasuke, "Ino, switch with Tenten; and Tenten take my place," she said as she rubbed her arm lightly. It was now 15 to 15.

Neji overhand the ball, which Tenten hit to Sakura, as Sakura set the ball for Ino to spike it. Ino spiked it over, but Shikamaru hit it up, he wasn't planning to set it, but it was good enough for Sasuke to spike it, Sakura gasped as it came her way, she pulled both her arms up and blocked the ball, but she took a couple of steps back because of the force. "Game point!" somebody yelled out. Sakura inhaled as she recovered, she took her position again, her arms were down to her side. Ino stared at Sakura's arm and they were bruised so badly, her left arm was so purple, and her right was blue, and turning quickly to purple.

Ino gasped as she pulled her hands up to her mouth, "Sakura," she whispered.

"YEAH! GO SASUKE! GO NEJI! GO SHIKAMARU!" the girls yelled.

Tenten looked over and glared at them, that made them shut up.

Neji served it again and Tenten hit it to Sakura, Sakura then hit it up, but it wasn't a good hit, because her arms were hurting, so they didn't work well. Ino then had to jump and hit it up and over, but she hit the ground hard, Ino gasped and pulled herself up.

"Ino!" Tenten yelled, but Ino got up.

"Don't worry," Ino said as she got back to her position and held her side.

Shikamaru hit it, and Neji set it up to Sasuke, Sasuke then smirked as he ran and jumped up and spiked it with all his force. The ball was spinning and heading towards Sakura at such a high speed. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes as she knew that she couldn't stop this one, 'It was a great game,' she thought as she sighed.

But then Shikamaru was standing in front of Sakura, he hit the ball back with his forearm, making the ball hit the neat, which made the neat fall. "Sasuke," Shikamaru started as he closed his eyes, "Enough," he said as he then opened his eyes and turned around. He looked at Sakura, "Sakura? You okay?" he asked as he looked at her arms, "Come on let's put some ice on that," he said as he took her to the medic's room.

Ino stared as she watched Shikamaru take Sakura, in her heart was a hint of jealousy, she then turned away and looked at the neat, she walked over and grunt as she fell onto her knees. She held onto her right side.

"Ino-san?" Tenten came over, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ino smiled and nodded as she got up, Ino sighed, "I kind of broke my rib," she said.

"WHAT!?" Tenten asked, "How'd, what? Why?"

Ino smiled, "its okay."

"Why didn't you tell Shikamaru? He would have taken you too," Tenten said.

Ino smiled and shook her head, "No, Sakura needs help more then I do," she said as she smiled, "Now, let's put the neat back?" she said as she smiled and walked over to the neat, she bend down and picked it up, Ino then coughed and fell to the ground.

"INO!" Tenten yelled as she ran over," INO!"

Ino was trying to get air, but her side hurts so much that she couldn't breathe in or out.

"INO!" Tenten yelled.

"Here put her on my back!" Neji said, and Tenten did so. They both ran to the hospital.

Just then Gai-sensei came back into the gym, "Where'd everybody go?" He saw Sasuke standing, "Why thanks Sasuke, for putting the neat away," he said and walked out of the room.

Sasuke shrugged and picked up the neat and put it away.

* * *

"Sakura, you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

She smiled, "Yeah, but don't you think you doing this would get Ino jealous?" She asked.

"Tsk," he rolled his eyes, "Like she cares about me, she has that loser Tony."

"You know," Sakura started, "Even if she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she likes you or not, she just doesn't see that she loves you more then she loves the other guy." Sakura said to him as she leaned back, "Ino will understand that she kept thinking that she loved Tony, but in her heart she truly loves you."

Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks Sakura, for giving me hope."

Sakura smiled, "No problem."

Just then Sasuke walked in.

Shikamaru looked at him as Sakura glared lightly.

Sasuke gave them a blank look, "Shikamaru," he started, "I'm not here to start trouble, but," he said and looked up after having his head down, "Ino's in the hospital."

"What!?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru's eyes widen, he then dashed out the door.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she walked over and put an arm on Sasuke's chest, and grabbed his collar with her hand.

Sasuke looked at her arm and noticed the bruise, he then pushed her back into the chair and placed the ice pack on Sakura's arm, "I'm sorry," he said.

Sakura gave him a weird look, but her face softened after a moment, she smiled, "its okay," she said as she stared into his eyes, this time there was no sadness, but guilt like look.

"Ino broke a rib when she hit the floor," Sasuke said, "That's why she's in the hospital, because she was having trouble taking in air."

Sakura sighed, "It's my fault."

"Well then it would be my fault," he said.

Sakura tilt her head, "Why?"

"Because the only reason why you couldn't hit the ball was because I damaged your arms, which made Ino jump for the ball," He said as he switched the ice pack to the other arm. "Well, I better be going, I have to go do some stuff," he said as he left.

Sakura just sighed as she held the ice pack to her arms, 'Ino…'

* * *

Ino lay in her bed with her eyes closed, just then Shikamaru came rushing in, he was trying to catch his breath, he walked over to Ino and stared at her, "Ino? You okay?" he asked as he took her hand and brushed her hair back.

She had a breathing mask on her, and her sides where kind of wrap with bandages. Her chest was moving in an up and down movement, and you could hear her loud breathing, it was because she had to breathe slowly so that she wouldn't damage her rib even more. She opened her eyes slowly to look up at Shikamaru, "Sh-shi-ka-kun…" she said as she kept breathing slowly as she squeezed his hand lightly.

"Ino, I'm sorry, what happened?" he asked.

Tenten, who was sitting next to Ino, answered him, "She broke her rib when she fell onto the ground, and now she's having trouble breathing."

Ino smiled lightly, "I'll be okay," she spoke slowly.

Shikamaru sighed, 'Damn! I should have been there for her,' he thought as he held her hand close to him, "Are you sure?" he asked as he moved his face closer to her.

Ino blushed lightly and nodded.

Tenten smiled, "You know Shikamaru, you might take all the oxygen away from her if you get any closer."

He blushed and backed away.

"Well, I'll her in your care," Tenten said as she got up and left, "So that means feeding, dressing, and doing whatever she wants you to do!" she said because leaving the room.

Shikamaru blushed, 'What? Dressing?' he then had a picture, but shook it off quickly, his hand then was squeezed by Ino again, he turned around and looked at her.

She smiled at him, but started to cry lightly, 'Shika-kun is here for me, and Tony didn't even come when Tenten text him for me,' she thought as she closed her eyes, 'I love Shika-kun, but I love Tony more,' she thought again. She then felt Shikamaru remove her tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry Ino," he said as he smiled, "even if I'm not Tony, I'm still here, as Shika-kun."

Ino smiled and nodded, 'Thank-you Shika.'

Shikamaru smiled and sat down, he smiled, but in his heart he cried.

* * *

_Hey Aru_

_Have you ever thought about how I was ever like? Or who I really am in person? Some times I feel like I can always be around you, and you could always make me happy. Some times I just want to go out there and find who you really are, because I feel like I'm always happy around you, and I love being happy. Aru, you know you've never told me about your family, how come? Well for me? I'm an only child, and my mother died couple of years ago, and now it's only me and my father. It's hard, because my father likes to move around a lot. That's why I'm afraid that I would never get to see you. What if I move again? Will you remember me? Will I ever get to see you? Aru, I'm scared to be forgotten again, I have my friends, but I've never had somebody like you before, and I don't want to lose you. Aru… I think… never mind, any ways, please… I would like to see you, soon, on the up coming Sakura Festival. Please come, you'll know who I am… besides… I'm looking for you… with my voice… see you soon Aru…_

_Always, Nina_

_P.S. Maybe then we could tell each other our real name?_

Hinata sighed as she folds the paper and placed it in her pocket. She looked up at her sensei as she walked pass.

"Miss Hinata," Her sensei spoke, "Would you mind telling me why you're writing notes instead of paying attention to my lesson?"

Hinata smiled, "Why sensei how could you possibility think that I was not paying attention to your lesson of alliteration." Hinata smiled as she blinked innocently. Her sensei then walked away from Hinata. Hinata laid her head down onto her arm, 'That was close,' she thought as she sighed.

Class was soon over and Hinata headed over to the locker and dropped the letter into the locker. When she turned around Lizy and Annie was standing there with their hands on their hips.

"What do you think your doing?" Annie asked her.

"Nothing that you don't need to know," Hinata said back in the same tone.

Lizy then crossed her arms as she circled Hinata, "You better not be messing with my Naruto, or I'll beat you up."

'Naruto?' Hinata thought as she looked at them, "Who's that?"

The girls laughed.

"Don't give me that crap, if you don't know who that is, then why you dropping letters into his locker?" Lizy asked as she stood face to face with Hinata.

Hinata thought for a moment, 'Naruto? Aru… what?' she thought.

"Hey!" Annie shouted, "Don't zone out on us, we're talking to you."

Hinata sighed, "Oh, well I wasn't listening to you guys," she said as she walked away. Just then Lizy grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Hinata looked back and elbowed Lizy in the stomach, "Shouldn't have done that," Hinata said, and saw Annie coming up to her; Hinata just ducked the punch the punched Annie in the stomach. Hinata sighed as she stood up; just then her name was called out.

"Wow Hinata," it was Neji, "You know I've wanted to do that, but they're girls, it's a good think you know how to fight," he smiled as he leaned onto the lockers.

Hinata smiled, "Well it was a pleasure to help you Nii-san, but I must be going."

"Oh alright then," Neji said and looked the other direction, "Hey! Naruto!"

Hinata then gasped and ran away, 'Naruto? Aru?' she thought as she dashed into the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Hinata was hanging with the girls with Kin's group came up to them. Kin crossed her arms and stared Hinata down. She flipped her hair back as she looked at the girls.

"I heard you messed with my girls," Kin said as Annie and Lizy appeared.

"You mean I beat then down?" Hinata asked.

Sakura and Tenten laughed.

Kin turned to them and glared, "You didn't tell me that your ass's got kicked by the new girl," she said with a snarl.

Annie and Lizy blushed and backed away from Kin. Annie coughed, "Well, yeah, but it's just because you were trying to still our Naruto away from Lizy."

Kin then turned back to Hinata, "Is that true?"

"Who the heck is Naruto?" Hinata asked with a confused face.

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata," Sakura started, "You don't know who Naruto is?"

Hinata shook her head, "Nope, this is probably the second time I've heard it today," she said to Sakura.

"Well it doesn't matter when you heard it, it only matters that you're taking him away from me," Lizy said as she stood up in front of Hinata.

"Hey," Tenten said as she stood up, "Hinata wouldn't want a piece of shit like him."

The girls gasped.

"How dare you say that about our Naruto?" Annie yelled.

"Our?" Sakura asked and laughed, "You share him? That's kind of gross."

They blushed.

"NO!" Kin yelled, "I have Sasuke-poo."

"And I have Neji-kun," Annie said after her.

"And Naruto is mine," Lizy then answered.

"Then why use to term 'our' instead of 'her's'?" Hinata asked.

"We uhh," Annie thought for a moment.

"Whatever," Kin said, "It doesn't matter, just watch yourself," she said and turned away.

"Yeah Kin," Sakura smirked, "You better watch yourself, or I'll mess up your face even more then it is."

The girls laughed as Kin walked away with her girls.

Hinata sighed and turned to Sakura and Tenten. Sakura looked at her and then to Tenten, Sakura then started to speak to Hinata, "You don't know who Naruto is?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, and I don't want to know, please, just don't tell me."

"Why? How come?" Tenten asked, "Is there something wrong with telling you about Naruto?"

"Well, it's just better if I do not know about any guys in this school," Hinata answered.

"Um, okay, does this involve that guy you're writing to?" Sakura asked.

Hinata just nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah, so it's best if I didn't know."

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Ino sighed as she arrived home, it's been a week since she's been in the hospital, and not once has Tony visit her at the hospital. He's called her when she was over there, but he didn't even come once. She set her things down in her room as she went over to her bed and lay down; she sighed and thought about the week. She closed her eyes and the images of Shikamaru were there, she then opened her eyes, and she makes a sound. 'Great, just great,' she thought as she placed her arm on her forehead. But then she smiled, she had a great time at the hospital because of Shikamaru, he was always there everyday after school, and he stayed until he had to leave. He feed her, and he played with her, he always read to her. Ino giggled as she thought about it, and then she blushed when the thought of her walking in on him when he was in the bathroom. Well it wasn't that bad, he was just peeing, but it was embarrassing.

Just then her door opened and there was Tony with the maid, she left and Tony came in closing the door. Ino then turned away and placed her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and wished that Shikamaru was here to put her to sleep.

"Hey babe," he said as she came over and kissed her head, "How you feeling?"

She didn't answer, she just laid there.

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder?" He asked as he laid his head on her shoulder, "You know, I came all the way here from my house to visit you and this is what you give me?"

Ino opened her eyes, "If you could do that then that's great, but it would have been better if you visited me at the hospital, but I bet you were busy, keeping all the other girls busy." Ino then sat up and walked away from her bed to her desk.

Tony then got up and hugged her from behind, "Aww come on, you know I wouldn't do such a thing." He kissed her ear and Ino moved, he then kissed her neck and Ino pushed him away. Tony then stood there with anger, "What the hell? This is how you treat me? Like shit?" he asked, "Well then you could forget about us, it's over," he said as he walked out of her room.

Ino just stood there, 'Don't, don't chase after him,' she said to herself, but her body was moving, 'Wait! No!' she thought to herself. But her body made a run for it, "TONY!" her voice yelled, she wasn't doing this, her body was, her heart told her not to go, but her mind wanted to. She stopped him at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm sorry," she said as she hugged him from behind, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just really sad that I didn't get to see you for a whole week, and I'm really tried," she said to him and he turned, "Tony, I'm really sorry, truly."

He smiled and hugged her back, "Its okay," he said to her and then kissed her, she kissed him back and started to cry.

'Why? Why am I crying when I'm so happy?' she thought, 'Or am I?' Her heart was in pain, which was making her cry, but her mind pushed her heart away and she just kept on kissing him.

* * *

Ino showed up the next day, she smiled as she walked down the hallway towards her friends, "Hey guys."

Hinata smiled at her, "Hello, Ino-san, are you feeling better?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, thanks for asking."

"Why are you so happy?" Sakura asked as she shut her locker.

Ino smiled, "well, me and Tony went to the mall! It's been so long that I've seen him, that's why I'm so happy."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're still with that guy who beats you up every night."

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata covered her mouth, "are you serious?"

"Uh…" Ino didn't say anything.

"So he does beat you up?" Tenten said as she crossed her arms, "Why that bastard, I'm going to kill his ass."

"Tenny!" Ino said, "No, it's just uh… nothing, come on get to class before all of us are late."

"Alright Ino, if you want to get off the subject so bad," Sakura said as they all headed their own way to class.

Hinata sat down and opened the note that she had just gotten out of her locker. She unfolds it and began to read it.

_Dearest Nina,_

_I've always have you on my mind, I try to keep a picture in my head, but all I see is nothing, so it's very hard to remember you the way you are. I wish you were around me more offend; it'll make me happy when I can see you smile, or hear your laugh, sigh. I'm happy to hear that I can make you happy; you're one of the few people who had said that to me. Family? I'm an orphan, I lost my father and mother long time ago, and I don't have any other siblings, so I don't have family. But don't worry about me; I have my friends and their close enough to family. Oh, I'm sorry Nina, to hear about your moving around, No! Don't be afraid, I promise you that I will never forget you, because you mean so much to me, and if you do move before I get to see you, then I will come out into the world just to find you, because I want to be with some one like you, Nina, you make me happy! Nina? Where you going to ask me something? Please do, because I really want to know, you think that what? Oh, that'll be great, the Sakura Festival? You're voice? But I've never heard it before; will I be able to find you? You'll be singing won't you? Well I look forward to seeing you._

_Yours truly, Aru…_

_P.S. Okay, but you know I have more to say then just our names…_

Hinata smiled as she pulls the paper back into her bag, she then sighed, 'Aru… I think…' she thought and closed her eyes, 'I think I love you…'

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!**

THE END! Hahaha Just messing, well that's the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading, now please, please review for me! Thanks a whole bunch

bayka


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to everybody and I'm very sorry about my late updates! I hope that you all are doing well, and aren't ready to kill me:D well here's the next chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story… :D

Love is

Chapter 05

"A little the to left!" Sakura yelled, "There! That's perfect!" she smiled. She was the one in charge of setting up for the Sakura Festival. Sakura looked around as and smiled, the park was a perfect place for the Festival. Everybody wanted it at the school, but Sakura wanted at the park for every one in the community, not just the school. This too would be a great benefit for the school's summer trip; fundraising in the community was a grand idea. Having just the school isn't enough, so Sakura thought that if the community was involved, there would be more money to help towards the trip, also the school would have a better relationship with the community. Sakura smiled as she gave herself a pat on the back for being so smart.

"Sakura-san!" a student yelled.

Sakura looked over, "Yes?"

"Where should we place the lanterns?" he asked.

Sakura looked around and closed her eyes, 'Lanterns?' she thought as she exhaled and then inhaled. She smiled and opened her eyes, "I want them hung around the dance floor, and also at each table, the small ones thought."

They nodded and left her. Sakura sighed as she kept watch of the students around her, she then finally decides to head over to the lake to check up on the decorations.

Sakura smiled as she watched her fellow students set up the place. She planned that there would be paddle boats there for people. It was very romantic for her, so she thought that she could share this with everybody too.

"Sakura-chan?" a girl called as she smiled, "What do you think about the paddle boats?"

Sakura looked at it, it was nicely done, it had a cover top and the seats were comfortable. They had painted the paddle boats blue, but with Sakura petals everywhere on the boat. Also it said 'Sakura Festival' on it in pink with black surrounding it.

"It's so cute, I love it," Sakura said which made the girls jump with joy. Sakura then left to check the dance area. The dance area was in the middle of the park, which was rather big, but the stage would also be there too for the performers. Sakura thought that it was alright, and she was hoping that everything would be fine on the day of the Festival. Sakura sighed as she headed back to the entrances of the park. As she walked she smiled, everything was pretty and perfect, and the lights were decorated with pink ribbons and other things.

"Sakura-san!" a boy yelled.

Sakura looked over to him, "What's wrong Hito-kun?" she asked.

He blushed, "Um, I was wondering, if you had a date or not, cause I want you to be my date."

Sakura smiled at him, "I'm sorry Hito-kun, you're a nice guy, but I'm not going with a date."

Hito frowned, but smiled, "It's alright Sakura-san, at less I asked."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Um, Hito-kun? Why don't you try that girl over there, Nenako-chan?"

Hito smiled and nodded, "Thanks Sakura-san!" he yelled as he ran off somewhere.

Sakura watched as Hito ran over to Nenako, she smiled, 'Besides, I think I'm better off alone.' Sakura sighed, "Oh well, alone all my life is one goal," she said as she walked off.

* * *

"But Hinata, I'm not sure if I should go," Tenten told her on the other line. Hinata had called Tenten and asked her to go to the Festival. 

"Tenten-san, please?" She asked kindly, "My father said that he would not let me go without knowing that you are going. And besides I'm signed up to sing, if I don't go, then Sakura-chan might be mad, because she doesn't want to find a replacement for me. I promised her."

Tenten sighed, "Will you should have not promised her, because I'm not going Hinata-san."

Hinata pouted, as if Tenten could see it, "Tenten-san?"

"Yes?" Tenten answered with annoyances, "What is your excuse this time?"

"Neji-nii-san told me that he would love for you to go," Hinata said to her.

Tenten paused for a moment, 'Impossible, Neji would never say that,' she thought. 'He's not that type of person to be so kind towards people, especially me. Sounds as if Hinata-san is lying,' Tenten thought as she smirked, "Why Hinata, are you getting desperate?" Tenten asked as she chuckled, "Using Neji-kun in this situation isn't helping you Hinata-san."

Hinata gave a childish laugh, "Why, I would never lie, have I ever lied to you before?"

Tenten thought about it, she then sighed, "No, but that doesn't mean I believe you." Tenten paced around for a moment, "Even if I go, what would I wear?"

"A kimono, silly," Hinata chuckled, "What else are you going to wear?"

"But," Tenten started, "I don't own a kimono," she mumbled. 'Besides, I won't look good in a kimono, heck, I don't even look good in any thing,' she thought to herself. 'Expect for that one dress Ino let me wear for the sleepover,' Tenten sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Tenten-san?" Hinata's voice made Tenten snap out of her thoughts, "What did you say?"

"I don't own an kimono, Hinata-san, and I know that I won't look good in a kimono," Tenten said as she finally sat down on her bed.

"Don't worry about it Tenten-san, you'll look fine no matter what, also we have Ino-san's brilliant ideas on fashion," Hinata mentioned. "So why are you nervous?"

"I'll consider it, but I'm not sure if I'll reply to your invitation," Tenten said, "I have to go Hinata-san, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Tenten-san, please give me an answer, even if you don't want to go," Hinata said with sadden in her voice, of course Hinata used that tone just to make Tenten feel guilt, "I want an answer before the day after tomorrow."

"But the Festival is like a week and a half," Tenten said to her, "Why are you worried."

Hinata sighed, "Because," she said then paused for a moment, but started again, "It'll give me a head start on if I should practice or not practice on the song I want to sing."

Tenten thought about, 'There's more to it then the song,' she closed her eyes, 'it must have to do with that boy she's been writing to.' Tenten opened her eyes and cleared her throat, "I'll give you an answer tomorrow Hinata-san."

"Thank-you Tenten-san," Hinata said, "Good-bye," she then hung up.

Tenten lowered her cell onto her side table as she stared off into space, 'Should I go?' she thought, 'It'd probably make Hinata happy to finally meet up with the guy she's been writing to,' Tenten sighed as she lay back into her bed. "What to do," she said to herself. She then sat up with her fits in the air, "Okay! I have to stop being selfish, I'll tell Hinata that I'm going, and then I'm going to let Ino dress me up," she said, but the end of her sentence her face was already looking down, with uncertainty. However Tenten rouse her head, "I'm going to go," she said as she stood up and placed her phone in her pocket and headed out.

* * *

Ino sat in her bedroom with all the lights shut off, and the curtains down to block off the sun light. Her face showed traces of her crying, she was depress yet again. Ino was a mess, her hair was everywhere, no make-up on, and she had heavy bags under her azure eyes, which was fill with gloominess. Then the thought came back to her… 

Tony and Ino hung out in her bedroom, her parents knew that they were in there, and they would come up and check on them once in a while, just in case Tony and Ino aren't doing anything that's unnecessary. They laughed as they looked at pictures of Ino when she was younger. But Tony wasn't paying much attention, all he ever did was kiss Ino and poked her.

Ino then finally started to speak, "Tony?"

"Hum?" he asked as he looked over to her, "What is it babe?"

Ino looked away, "Would you like to be my date for the Sakura Festival?" she asked, then looked back at him.

Tony just sat there and looked away, "I'm sorry, I'm busying, I'll be gone the week of your Festival."

"Oh," Ino said as she looked at the feet, "It's okay, I understand, I guess I'll find another date."

"No," Tony started, "I want you to go with you girlfriends."

Ino stared at him with confusion, 'Does he know?' she thought, 'That I would ask Shika-kun to go with me?' she asked herself, "but, the girls would be busy, I was wondering if I can go with Shika-kun."

Tony glared and looked away, "No," was all he said. He sounded like he was her father, he was very demanding to her, "I say you go with your girlfriends, so you will go with them."

Ino's eyes widen as she backed away a little, "But, what's wrong with Shika-kun? He's only my best friend."

"Well your best friend doesn't hold you like a best friend," he said to her.

Ino looked at him, "Tony, that was only one time that you saw us dancing together, it's not like it's going to happen again."

Tony stood up, "But I know that he would ask you to dance if you were his date."

Ino sighed as she placed her photo book down, "Why are you afraid of Shika-kun? He has done you no harm," she said. She then walked further then him and then turn to look at him, "Are you jealous?"

Tony then looked at her in the eyes, and slapped her across the face, "What makes you think I would be jealous of him!" he yelled, but he didn't yell loud enough for the whole house to hear. "But be my guest, go and be his date, go look like a whore." He slapped her again and pushed her to the ground.

Ino cried as she looked up at him, "Why would you say such things? I'm your own girlfriend, you don't even know how I am?" she asked him while holding her cheek.

"I do, I know you'll would run into an arm of any guy," He said as he pulled her up by her hair, "That's why you would be called a whore, a slut, but if you want to be one, then go ahead." He then threw her into her bathroom and started to punch her.

Ino cried as she held herself, after he had stop she sat up and looked at him with pain in her eyes, "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to hurt you Tony, I hurt your feelings, forgive me," she said as she stood up slowly. "I won't go with him, and I won't dance with him, I'll just go with my girlfriends," she then walked over and hugged him, "I promise."

Tony smirked and brushed her head, "Good girl," he said as he kissed her head, "I must head out, I have to get home and do some business work," he then pulled her away from him and he left her.

Ino stood there like a ghost, she couldn't feel her own body, it was all numb. She then started to break down; she fell unto the ground crying, she felt her heart yelling at her, she could feel it, and she could hear her heart. Ino then stood up again and head over to the bathtub, she turned on the water. She looked at her body as she let the water run down her body. So many bruise, so many abuse mark she had on her.

'_This isn't called 'Love' if he beats you up!' her heart yelled at her._

'But he does love me,' she thought.

'_Are you stupid!? He doesn't love you if he wants you half-way dead,' it said to her._

'I am stupid,' she cried, 'I know that it's hard for him to show his love to me.'

_Her heart sighed, 'He doesn't love you, if you're always wrong and he has to be always right? Doesn't that seem incorrect?'_

Ino cried lightly, 'No, it was my fault,' she thought.

'_You are so stubborn and thick headed,' it said to her, 'Don't you understand that he doesn't care about your feelings? He's playing with you!'_

'NO! You don't understand!' Ino inhaled, 'He's not playing with me! And he does care!' It was silent for a moment or two.

'_Be that way Ino-chan,' her heart spoke, 'Break me even more, by the time you've realize, I would be gone, and there is no more love that can come to you.'_

Ino opened her eyes after a long argue with her heart. She turned off the water and got into her sleeping wear, Ino got into her bed slowly, because if she moved with out care, she might hurt herself. Although she's already hurt, but she didn't want the pain to come back. It was her for her to turn back and forth when she wanted to, because of the bruises. 'Why?' she thought to herself as she cried the whole night.

_End the Flashback_

Ino stared off into space as a maid came in, "Miss? Your mother wishes for you to join them."

Ino just looked at her, "Leave," was all Ino said and turned away.

The maid looked down and left her. Just then her phone ranged, she stared at it, 'Tony' it read.

"Hello!?" Ino answered quickly.

"Ino?" it was Shikamaru.

Ino sighed, she thought it was Tony, but maybe she was just didn't read it correctly. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, "You're mother told me that you've been in your room for four days now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ino answered.

"Don't say nothing to me," Shikamaru told her, "I know you, I know that there is something wrong, if you don't tell me, then I'm going to come over there and make you tell me."

Ino sighed, "I just want to be alone."

Shikamaru didn't answer right then; he inhaled as he started again, "Will if make you feel better if I came to give you one hug? Just one? Ino?"

Ino cried lightly, although Shikamaru couldn't hear her, "Yeah," was her answered.

"Okay, I'm coming right now," he said as he hung up.

Ino then started to cry as she lay on her bed, 'Why!' she thought to herself as she began to punch the lively heck out of her pillows. It was only 15 minutes before Shikamaru got here, the maids let him in. Shikamaru entered Ino's room to see her laying on her bed, he smiled as he came over.

"No w what kind of person would be sleeping at this time of day?" he asked as he knew what happened to her. Shikamaru knew that Tony had done something to her again, that's why she's like this. Shikamaru then removed the blanket and stood there dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what he saw. Ino lay there with a tan-top and shorts on. He saw all her bruises and marks, he didn't know that she was like this. This was the first time he had ever saw her like this.

Ino was taken by surprise as Shikamaru grabbed her arm and flung her into his arms, he held her tight. She hiccupped, then cried slowly as she hugged him back, she hid her eyes in his shoulder, "Shika-kun," she cried lightly, "It really hurts that you're hugging me, but," she stop and smiled, "It feels good to have you hug me."

Shikamaru pulled her away slowly and wipe her tears away, "Why didn't you tell me that he was doing this to you?" he asked as his hands soften its grips on her shoulders. "You know that I am worried and pissed, and upset?"

Ino smiled, "I know, I'm sorry Shika-kun," she said as she sat down and pulled him down too. He sat across from her on her bed. "I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to worry about me." She then felt his thumb brush her tears away.

"But, I want to worry about you," he said with a grin, "because you're my best friend, and I love you."

She hugged him and cried even more, "I'm sorry Shika-kun." She felt him grab her, he had laid her down on the bed as he sat next to her.

"It's okay," he said, "Shhh," he whispered as he brushed her hair back, "Just rest okay?"

She nodded as he pulled the blanket over her, but she grabbed his wrist quickly, "Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru looked down at her with a questioned face, "What's wrong?"

"Lay down in my bed with me?" she asked softly, "Please?"

Shikamaru blushed, but smiled as he entered her bed. She pulled him closer, they were so close, but it would do no harm, since Ino knows that Shikamaru isn't like that. Shikamaru held her body as she snuggled closer to him. "Thank-you Shika-kun," she murmur to him before drifting off.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she looked at the boxes on the floor, she had to carry these all the way to the park, and everybody is at the park. So that means she doesn't have somebody to take her to the park, and she doesn't want to make a triple trip, since it'll take a while. She sighed as she stared at them, 'What to do?' she asked herself. She pouted and sat on the ground, she sighed as she crossed her arms on the knee and laid her head on her arm. 'This sucks,' she thought, 'Maybe I should have let Kakashi-san do these,' she looked up to see somebody standing there. 

"Need help?" It was Sasuke-kun.

Sakura stood up quickly, "No," she said.

Sasuke shrugged and walked off a little.

"Wait," she started, "Okay, I do need your help," she admitted while looking at the ground.

He smirked as he grabbed a box.

"Wait," she stopped him again, "Don't you have class right now?" she asked.

He shrugged yet again.

"Sasuke-san, you can't do that," She said as she closed her eyes.

He placed the box down and walked up to her. When she opened her eyes his face was an inch away, "Why is that?"

"Bec-casue," was all she said.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Sakura, I don't want your arms hurt even more," he said with concern.

Sakura looked at her arms, her arms were still bruised, but it wasn't bad, they just turned yellowish-pale. Sakura pouted, "Fine, I guess I'll tell your sensei that I borrowed you."

Sasuke smirked as he backed off, "Sounds naughty, but I understand."

Sakura blushed and gave a cute, yet angered pout, "Sasuke-san!"

He then had his face an inch away from her again, "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked as he moved closer, "Don't want me to stay with you?"

"That's n-not it!" she said as she blushed harder with his face so close to hers. She then pushed him away lightly and grabbed a box, but he stopped her, she stared at up him,

He pointed at the smaller box, "I want you to take that one, okay?"

Sakura nodded and took it, 'He cares for me,' she thought as a smiled appeared on her face. They headed out of the school and walked towards the park, it was a few blocks away.

"Sakura," Sasuke started, "Tell me, do you always like walking?"

Sakura grin widely, "Of course, it's very healthy for me and you."

"I've think that I'm in good shape, but if you need it, then I understand," He said as he looked away from her.

Sakura glared, "Are you trying to say that I'm fat?"

"Nope," Sasuke answered her, "I'm just saying if you want to lose weight then I understand."

"There is no differences in that," Sakura said to him.

"Yes, there is," He looked over to her and started to explain to her, "When I say lose weight, it doesn't technically mean that you are fat, or that I'm calling you fat." He said and then inhaled, "Which makes this situation come to a solution."

"Which is?" Sakura looked at him while shifting the weight of the box to her other side.

"Which means that I never did or will ever call you fat," he said as he looked away and closed his eyes.

Sakura giggled and blushed lightly, "That's really charming of you Sasuke-san," she closed her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth.

Sasuke tilted his head, "Why do you say that?" he asked, "And why are you covering you mouth?"

Sakura exhaled and then inhaled as she looked strait, "Because no guy have ever took the time to explain to a girl about losing weight, and fat." She smiled as she looked over at him.

He have a blank look and then nodded, "I understood that, but why did you cover your mouth?"

Sakura looked away from him, "Because I don't like it when I laugh, I sound weird like, and I don't want to look even more odd then I already am," She ended as she look back at him. "Do you think I sound eerie?" she asked him.

Sasuke looked up and closed his eyes as he thought about. He opened his eyes as they turned the corner, "Hum, you do sound weird," he turned his head at her and gave a genuine smile; He then added, "But it's cute, just like you."

Sakura was speechless as she heard him say this to her, she have a wide smile to him, "Thank you Sasuke-san." They drop off the boxes and headed back for the last two box's. "Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke-san gave her a concern look, "Yes?"

"I like you," She said.

He stopped for a moment and questioned her with his face.

She smiled, "I like you, because you give truthful answers that helps me, and makes me laugh," she said looking back at him.

He chuckled and then started to walk again, which she too did, "Thanks Sakura, you the first person to tell me that, I really appreciate your compliment."

They walked in silent for a moment, Sasuke then started another conversation, "Sakura? Do you have a cell phone?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "I did, until I broke it," she said, "Why?"

He laughed, "How'd you break it?"

"I was at my dance practice when I forgot to put it down, so it fell out of my pocket," she explained.

"Hum, I want your number so I can chat with you when I don't see you, but for now how about we use the phones we've got?" he asked.

"How?" she asked while slanting her head.

He then placed his pinky to his mouth and his thumb to his ear, "Ring, ring."

Sakura laughed, and did then same thing, "Moshi Moshi?" she answered.

"Sakura," he started as he grinned, "Can we be friends?"

Sakura replied with a smile, "Why of course."

"Do you think you could buy I real phone later?" He asked.

Sakura pouted, "I am going to buy one."

He chuckled, "You're a loser."

"And You're a dork," She answered back.

"I think we're flirting," He smirked.

"But you started it," She glared.

"And you're flirting back," He stuck out his tongue.

She stuck her tongue out too, "Then I shall stop," she said, "Goodbye," she said and fold her pinky down.

"Hello?" he asked in his phone, "Beep, beep, beep," he made the sound effects, while he place his hand down.

Sakura laughed at his silliness. By then they were half a block away from the park. They've already went to pick up the remaining boxes. Sakura stood there as all the students came up to her with the dilemma of their work. She was getting enclosed by the students. When she gazed back he was so remote, 'Sasuke-san?' she thought. He smiled at her and gestured a 'goodbye' to her before departing. She heave a sigh and turned her attention back to the students, "Okay, one at a time please?"

* * *

Shikamaru waved goodbye to Ino before heading towards his house, he exhale noisily as he walked. He was still mad yet sad that Ino was in the shape she was. 

_Flashback_

It was long before both of them had awoken from their slumber. Ino stared at him and blushed at how close they were, she sat up and crossed her arms on her knees. She looked at him and then smiled, "Thank you Shika-kun, you always make me feel better."

'_He always does,' her heart told her._

'Shut it,' she thought.

'_Fine,' it said before shutting off._

Shikamaru chuckled, "You're welcome," he placed a hand on her head and messed up her hair even more, "You need to stop staying in your room, okay?"

She nodded like a child who has done something incorrect, "Okay."

"Besides," he added, "If you're in here how can Sakura, Hinata, or Tenten ask you to help them with the kimono's for the Sakura Festival?" He asked.

Ino's light smile faded away as she looked away.

Shikamaru stared at her and sighed, "Ino? I promise that everything will be fine at the Sakura Festival," he said as he lifted her face up with his hand. "Because I'll be there, and I'll be with you, we don't need to go as date, we'll go, and meet up there, okay?"

Ino sighed and nodded.

"Ino?"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

He smiled, "Okay?"

Ino giggled lightly, his smile is always so silly, it always make her laugh. He's ears would stick up, which made him look like a smiling pineapple. She nodded at him cutely, "okay."

Shikamaru patted her head, "Okay, and remember your friends need you, and they want you to feel that you need them too okay?"

She bobbed her head again.

"And always know that I'm here for you, I promise you that whenever you need me I'll be there, just call me okay?" he said to her with a anxiety look, "I'll come rescue you from darkness and pain, okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded before giving him a hug, which made the both of them fall onto the bed. When she got off she was blushing, since she was on top of him. Shikamaru laughed and rubbed the back of his head before getting off her bed. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Okay, thank-you Shika-kun, you're the best," She said to him.

He smiled.

'_He's been the best,' it came out of nowhere._

'Ahem!'

'_Shutting up,' her heart answered._

He then left her with a happy and lively feeling. Ino sighed and got over how stupid she was being about how she felt wrong about the situation with Tony.

_End of Flashback_

'_Told you so,' her heart gave an stuck-up tone._

'Whatever,' she answered back.

'_Be in denial then,' it smirked_**(AN: it's hard to explain, but pretend that her heart is another person, and I think from now on I'll just use 'Heart' as a name for her heart when it speaks. Lolx, okie dokie then. And this 'talking to the heart' thing is Ino's thing in this story.)**

'I'll beat you up,' she said with anger.

_Heart sighed, "fine."_

Ino sighed and ignored it.

* * *

Thanks to every reveiwer, I've been getting a lot of flamers lately, but aside from that, your review makes me the happiest! 

YES! I'm done with this chapter, and sorry that it took so long to write up! I hope you forgive me! Please Please review, if you read I would love it that you reviewed for me, even if it's bad, as long as you're not flaming me, thanks!

bayka


	6. Chapter 6

Hello to all my readers and my reviewers! You guys are the best and I would like to thank you for reading for me! Now on with my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story.

Love is

Chapter 06

_Dear Nina_

_Let's play the 10 question game? Okay? And promise me you'll answer truthfully? Because I want an answer that's memorable. Also I'll give you my answers for my own questions._

_1.Have you ever been kiss before? -I'm saving my first for you._

_2.Do you have a boyfriend? -I like girls, not boys_

_3.What do you like in a guy? -No comment_

_4.Would you say yes if I asked you on a date? -would you?_

_5.Favorite movie? -TNMT, that's a cool movie_

_6.Do you believe in love? -With you, yes_

_7.Do you think I'm cute? -Of course I'm cute, right? Right?_

_8.When's your birthday? -October 10th_

_9.First word you would say when you see me? -I'll say when I see you_

_10.Raman or Dumplings? -Raman, but food is food, YUM!_

_I'll be waiting for your reply! Okay? _

_Yours truly, Aru_

_P.S. please ask 10 questions back_

Hinata laughed at every one of his questions, he was certainly cute and funny, but Hinata doesn't know if she could ever see him. She's knows him, but that's only in paper, in real life, what will he be like? And how will she act? Hinata was still looking over the paper until somebody pulled it away from her. She gasped as she noticed that her note was not in her hands.

Tenten smirked as she held the paper in her hand, "I got your note Hinata-san."

Hinata panicked, "Tenten-san, please give it back?" She asked as she tried to reach for it. But Tenten's arms were so long, plus she was tall too. Tenten flung it back and forth; Tenten started to run away with the letter. "Tenten! Give it back!" Hinata yelled as she tried to grab for it.

Tenten giggled, but then ran into somebody while getting away. She didn't feel the cold hard floor as she expected. When Tenten opened her eyes, Neji appeared she felt his arm around her waist; he was so close to her, so close that there wasn't enough air for the both of them to breath.

Hinata finally snatched the paper back and hide it in her pockets. Hinata caught her breath and stared at the statue of her cousin and friend. She held in her laugh, but smiled to help ease her laugh.

Tenten blushed lightly as she stared into the eyes of her childhood friend. It's been so long since they've even had skin contact.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his husky voice.

'So hot…' she drooled in her mind, 'WAIT!' she smacked herself mentally. Tenten coughed and pushed him away lightly, "Of course I'm fine, thank you Neji-san."

Neji gave her a blank look, "Well, okay, then I have nothing to worry about."

Tenten's mouth dropped to the ground, which she quickly regained. She held her right fist up as she controlled her temper.

Hinata laughed lightly, then she gasped and turned to Tenten, "So will you be going to the Festival?" she asked.

Tenten thought about it, and looked over to Neji, "I'm not sure."

Hinata pouted, "Please Tenten-chan, you told me you'd give me an answer today."

Neji looked over to Tenten after Hinata finished talking. He then spoke, "You should go," he said to her, "Because Hinata and I are going to sing a song."

Tenten mouth dropped.

Hinata smiled, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you that."

"Why are you going to sing?" Tenten asked Neji, "I understand that Hinata could sing, and I know why she's singing for, but what about you Neji-san?"

Neji groaned, "Hinata asked me to."

"But it'll put your singing lessons into good use," Hinata said and smiled, "Besides you sound really well."

Neji rolled his eyes, "That was only once that you heard me," He sighed, "But after my uncle, Hinata's father, found out about Hinata's suggestion, he made me do it." Neji ran a hand through is silky hair, "So I had no other choice, but to do it."

Tenten smiled, "I know you guys will do well."

"Does that mean you're going?" Hinata asked, "Right?"

Tenten gave her a look, "No, it means I'm uncertain." Just then the bell rang and they all had to go to class, "Look, Hinata-san, I'll text you about it, okay?" Hinata nodded as the three of them split and went their own way, Tenten looked back just to get a glimpse of him. But he turn to look, Tenten blushed and turned away, they left Neji was a smirk on his face as he turned his head back.

* * *

Tenten sat down and pulled out her phone to text Hinata. 

_Okay, I'll go. Tenten_

Tenten sat there and waited for Hinata's reply. Her sensei had already started talking about the lesson, so Tenten decided to take the notes down. Her phone beeped once, and she flipped it open.

_Yay! That's great, Neji-nii-san would be happy. Hinata._

Tenten gasped and text back quickly.

_NO! Wait, Hinata-san, I don't want him to know. Tenten_

She looked up promptly to ensure if her sensei was looking. Tenten then continued to write notes. 'Why don't I want him to know?' She thought to herself as she watched her sensei write on the blackboard. 'Am I scared that he might make fun of me?' she questioned again, 'Or is there something else?' Her phone beeped again.

_Um, why? And what would I tell him? Hinata_

Tenten peek at her sensei, when it was safe she started to text back.

_Because I don't want him to know that I am going, just tell him that I'm going to drop you off there, but I'll be there at the Festival in some what of a disguise. Tenten_

She press the sent button and stared up at the chalk board. Tenten sighed lightly as she tip her head back, she closed her eyes and stretched out her neck by revolving her head around. She then opened her phone when she heard the beep.

_Lolx, okay? I won't ask why, but I'll tell him that. Um, but you're still going to be there right? The whole time? Hinata_

Tenten grinned, and text her back, right then the bell ranged and Tenten grabbed her stuff and left.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she felt her phone vibrate, she looked at it and opened the message. 

_Of course, I'll be the most mysteries girl there, I don't want any body to know that it's me! Thanks Hinata-san Tenten_

Hinata smiled and deposited her phone into her pouch before picking up her school bag. Hinata smiled as she passed by his locker, she slid the note in swiftly and dart away before someone could notice her. When she turned the corner she bumped into her cousin, "Neji-nii-san."

Neji looked at her, "Yes?"

"Oh, I'm going to the Festival, so when do you feel like practicing?" Hinata asked as she gave a cheerful smile.

Neji raise his head, "Tenten agreed to go?"

"Uh," Hinata paused and fake smile, "Yeah, she said she'd drop me off, because she had somewhere important to go to."

"Wouldn't your father get mad?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Tenten-san would be back to pick me up," Hinata lied as she smiled. Hinata didn't feel bad at all as she lied, maybe it was because she was excited to see Aru soon.

Neji roused an eyebrow, but believed her, "Whenever is best for you Hinata."

Hinata jumped with joy as she giggled, "Okay! Then tomorrow after school then? Okay?"

Neji nodded his head.

"Alright I'll meet you at my house." Hinata said and turned, but then froze as she turned around quickly, "Oh, and I have to talk to you about Tenten." Hinata smirked as she slanted her head to the left, she winked and ran off.

Neji roused an eyebrow with confusion, but he shrugged it off as he headed off to his next class.

* * *

Ino sighed as she kept walking, it'd be hard not going with a partner. She was thinking maybe she should ask Shika-kun to the Festival, but she was scared that Tony might beat her up for going with another guy. Ino let out another long sighed as her head hung and her feet carried her to wherever. 'What to do?' she thought, 'What should I do?" she closed her eyes. 

'_Shika-chan would love to go with you, besides you said you wanted to go with friends,' it spoke and smiled with delight._

'But, Tony said only with girl's,' Ino answered.

'_Whatever you want to do Ino-san,' Heart said before going silent again._

Ino moan as she kept walking, but then she bumped into somebody, knocking herself on top of the person. "Owe, I am so so sorry about that," She said as she rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes. Ino gasped as she saw the person.

Shikamaru beamed as he looked up, "Ino, what's up?" he asked as he leaned on his elbows.

Ino blushed, 'He's so cute like that,' she thought to herself. Shika-kun smiled nicely with handsomeness to it, his head lean slightly to his right shoulder and his hair back in the same old pony tail. For some reason he was so cute at that time for her. Maybe it was because they were so close, but maybe it was because of his smell that she inhaled in, he smelted like flowers. 'That's strange,' she thought as she pushed herself up lightly, but then stopped, 'it feels good being close to him.'

"Ino?" he was concerned, "everything alright?"

Ino smiled and nodded, "Yup," she answered as she kept her position, which was on top of Shikamaru. "How's everything for you Shika-kun?" she asked.

"Hum," Shikamaru tilted his head forward a little, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked and then placed his forehead on her's; "You look like you have a fever."

Ino's whole face flushed with ruby cheeks, "Yeah," she said quickly and got up. She brushed herself before standing up strait, "Sorry about that," she said and coughed.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "It's alright; you weren't that heavy."

Ino just laughed lightly, "Thanks Shika-kun, for telling me that."

He grinned like a child with his eyes closed, "Your welcome, I know you were going to ask any ways," he said to her and placed a hand on her head, then shook her hair.

Ino glared, "Thanks Shika-kun."

"No problem," He said, "See ya," he said and walked off.

Ino watched as he went, 'Please don't go,' was her thought.

'_Oh, bye Shika-kun,' Her heart said and smirk, 'I bet you won't be able to call his name to stop him.'_

'Shut up,' she retorted back, 'Watch me.'

Ino smiled and opened her mouth to call out Shikamaru's name, but nothing came from her mouth. Ino was confused and groaned as she tried it again, but still she didn't hear her voice come out. 'What?' she thought, 'What's happening?'

'_Call him, call him with me,' Heart said to her, 'If you don't use me, then you'll never call him.'_

'I am,' she responded.

'_Liar,' was what she said to Ino, (AN: When I said 'she' it's her heart) 'I can't hear you, you can't even hear yourself.'_

Ino cried lightly, "Shikamaru…" she whispered, but he was already gone.

'_I'm ashamed of you,' Heart said, 'Don't talk to me again,' she said before silencing herself._

Ino sat on the floor crying, 'Why can't I call you Shika-kun? When I want you?' she thought to herself before picking herself up.

* * *

_Dear Aru-kun_

_Wow, ten question game? Lol, my first time playing this game, it'd be fun then! Well, I hope that all my answer doesn't change our relationship. Okay? _

_1.No, and maybe I'll give you my first kiss._

_2.No, I don't have a boyfriend, yet._

_3.I like the way a guy can make me smile with the littlest things_

_4.Lols, Maybe I'll say 'yes' if you ever ask_

_5.Movie? Lol, all of them._

_6.Yes, I believe in love, with me? I guess with you too then._

_7.Of course Aru-kun, you're the cutest ever. _

_8.December 27th_

_9.First word? Hum… whatever comes from my mouth_

_10.BOTH! _

_Okay! My turn and you must answer truthfully to, if you don't then I'll never say 'yes' to you my answers are after the questions…_

_1.Would you ever sing to me if I asked? -Yes_

_2.Do you like me? -Maybe… _

_3.What do you like about me? -Your eyes_

_4.Can you cook? -Lol, of course_

_5.Do you like girls with long hair or short hair? -Both? They're all pretty_

_6.Chocolate or Not? -Yuck, it's a not_

_7.Do you think I'm cute? -No, I'm not huh?_

_8.Fancy or Casual? -I couldn't careless_

_9.Do you believe that I'll get to see you? -No comments_

_10.Have you ever fell in love before? -Yes, and I'm still in love_

_Always Nina-chan_

Hinata finished writing the letter and folded it up. She was hoping to put in his locker at lunch time, but there were so many things that happened that she didn't get the time too, so she'll put it in during passing period. When the bell rung she stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder before walking out of the room. She walked through the hallways dodging and passing everybody as fast as she could. She nearly there when somebody bumped into her, "Owe," she whispered as she rubbed her butt.

"I'm so sorry," He said as he stood up.

Hinata didn't have a good look at him all she saw was blonde hair, "It's alright," she said as she grabbed his hand that he offered to her. Right when she was pulled up, she heard a guy call out, "Naruto!" Hinata gasped and walked away quickly, letting her hand slip out of his.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke, "What?" he asked.

"Hurry up you dope," he answered him.

"Shut up Sasuke," he said before turning around, he noticed that she was gone, 'That was weird?' he thought as he looked at his hand, 'I didn't even noticed that her hand slid out of my hand,' he thought as he stared at his hand still. Suddenly something white was seen at the corner of his eyes. He turned sharply to the right, and he saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up to open it; he read the first line, "Dear, Aru?" Naruto gasped as he looked up and around, 'It was her, Nina?' he thought as he kept looking.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke yelled again, "What's wrong?" he asked seeing that he's blonde friend was looking everywhere, "Lose something?"

'Nina-chan?' he thought as he looked around, 'Violet hair?' he closed his eyes and tried to remember Nina, but all he saw was Violet hair, "Damn it!" he cursed to himself.

"Hey," Sasuke started as he placed a hand on his shoulder, but stopped, "Is that from her?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but I found it on ground."

"How?" Sasuke asked while removing his hand from Naruto's shoulder.

"I bumped into a girl," Naruto said, but paused, then started again, "Damn! That was her, which was Nina-chan."

Sasuke sighed, "Dude, look, I'm sorry, but really we have to go to class," he said as he pulled Naruto's shoulder lightly.

Naruto moved his feet and walked towards his class, 'How could I miss her like that?' he thought as he kept walking.

Hinata leaned against the wall and breathe in lightly, 'That was close,' she thought to herself as she look back and saw that they were gone. "Good," she said to herself and got off the wall. She straitens herself before heading to class.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her hands together; she gave a smile with satisfaction, "All done," she said and giggled, "Yay" she then through the box with the others before grabbing her bag that was sitting on the bench. Sakura lift her arms up and her head as she closed her eyes, she inhaled the scent of the cherry's flowers, "Hum…" 

"Do you like to daydream?" Came a deep voice.

Sakura twirled around so quickly that she fell slightly. Sasuke took action and caught her, well; more like his reflexes worked quickly and caught the falling Sakura. "You're a klutz, did you know that?"

Sakura pouted, "I only fell before you startled me," She said as she crossed her arms, "I would have been fine," she said with a 'Hump' and walked away with her eyes closed, but she tripped over a bump and fell forward. Sakura opened her eyes and realize that she didn't hit the floor. She felt two strong arms around her waist; she looked back and saw that Sasuke had caught her once again.

Sasuke pulled her up lightly and kept his arms around her waist, "You were saying?"

Sakura was too embarrass to move, she felt Sasuke pull her back into his chest, Sakura grunted as she hit his hard abs. She blushed as she noticed that they were close.

"Say it," Sasuke whisper in her ears with his lips touching her ear lightly, "Say you're a klutz."

Sakura sighed, "Fine, I'm a klutz."

Sasuke let go of her and backed away, "So," he started as if nothing had happen, which it did, like two seconds ago. "Why are you here at the park?"

Sakura tilt her heads upwards to look at him, "I was just finishing some stuff before the Festival."

Sasuke laughed, "Sakura, The Festival doesn't start in four days."

"Hey!" Sakura started, "Everything has to be prefect!" she yelled in his face.

Sasuke rouse his hands up in defends, "Okay, okay," he said with his eyes widen, "My bad, everything must be prefect."

Sakura's cheek glowed as pink as her hair, "I'm sorry," she said, "for yelling in your face."

"It's alright," he said as he placed his hands in his pocket.

Sakura the lifted her head up, "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"Me?" Sasuke asked while pointing at him, "I thought you'd want to hang out and talk."

Sakura beamed as she heard what he said, 'Sasuke-kun wants the hang with me.'

"But, that doesn't mean we're friend, like friend friend," Sasuke said to her.

Sakura's face lost its beam-ness, a frown came upon her face, "So you had nobody else to talk to?" she asked.

"Well," Sasuke started, "Not really, it's just they were all just boring at that time," he said as if it was okay.

"Oh," Sakura looked away, "I see," she sighed and turned away from him.

"Where you going?" he asked as he followed her.

"Home," She answered shortly.

"Well, I'll walk you home then?" He suggested, kind of.

"No," she answered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with confusion.

"Cause," Sakura answered again.

Sakura then grabbed her wrist to stop her, "What's wrong Sakura? What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered and pulled her hand away, "Bye," she said and walked away.

"Wait," he said, but she dashed away quickly and sprinted away. Sasuke's hand fell back to his side, 'What did I do?' he thought and walked away. He took out his phone and dialed a number; he waited until a voice came.

"Hello?" it was Hinata.

"Hinata?" Sasuke started, "its Sasuke, I know we don't talk much, but I heard from Shikamaru that you're good with relationship problems."

Hinata giggled, "Shikamaru flatters me too much," Hinata said, "So, what's your problem?" she asked.

"Well, it's not that we're in a relationship, but you know, I don't know, but okay here's the thing," He said to her and combed his hair was his hand. "I told Sakura that I wanted to hang out with her, and she was happy and all, but then I said, 'But that doesn't make us like friend, like close friends." Sasuke then took a breath, "Then she got all sad and said 'Oh, I see.' What does that mean?"

"Hum…" Hinata started and thought about it, "Wow, you, Shikamaru, and Neji need help with women. Well, I suppose, in that situation, when she said 'Oh, I see,' was that she was only being used for your pleasure, as in, if you had nobody to talk to you'd go to her to find fun," Hinata answered him, "Does that make sense?"

Sasuke thought about it, "I guess, I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Well, you did Sasuke-san, I think with Sakura. She's a type of person who truly wants a real friend to hang out, not a fake one," Hinata said.

"So does that mean that you are a true friend?" He asked.

Hinata laughed, "Well, what do you think?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, then opened it, "Yeah, I guess, I mean you helped me out and you don't even know me that much."

Hinata giggled, "Aww, you're complimenting me, thank you Sasuke-san."

"Yeah, don't expect another one," He said, and paused, "I guess I should say sorry to her, but I know that she'd be avoiding me in the hall ways and stuff."

Hinata smiled on the other line, "Good luck Sasuke-san, I must go now."

"Alright, Hinata-san, thanks," He said and hung up. Sasuke got home and headed toward his room, he dropped his stuff on the ground and jumped into his bed. About ten seconds later he got up and started to yell and beat himself up, 'Stupid, dumbass, jerk, bastard,' he said to himself as he pulled his hair. After another ten seconds he lay in his bed which was messy, now. He's hair went everywhere and his shirt laid on the ground. "Whatever," he said into the pillow.

Ten seconds later, Sasuke got up quickly and rushed over to his bag and pulled out his phone out of one of the pockets. He started to text a note and then stop, "DAMN!" he cursed and drop his phone on the ground before going back to his bed, 'She doesn't have a phone,' he thought.

"I can't believe I am acting like this because of one girl?" he asked himself and sighed as he turns to lay on his back. He placed his left forearm on his forehead and closed his eyes, 'Damn, I'm girl crazy,' he thought before going to sleep.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she closed the day and leaned on it, she tilt her head back and closed her eyes. His voice played through her head so many times, 'Shut up!' she yelled at herself before opening her eyes again. 

"Hello!?" came a voice from down stairs.

"Onii-san!" Sakura yelled as she opened her door and ran downstairs to give him a hug, "you're back!"

Shuji laughed, "Alright then Sakura, easy there kid," he said as he pushed her head away lightly, but stopped. Shuji stared into Sakura eyes, "Is there something wrong?"

Sakura looked away for a second and looked back, she put a fake smile on, "nothing is wrong Onii-chan."

"Hum…" Shuji stood there for a moment before inhaling air, "Alright kid-o, let's see what's there to eat."

"Actually I just got home so I didn't make anything yet," Sakura answered him, "I was kind of busy.

"Doing what?" Shuji asked her.

"Well, I'm the leader in setting up for the Sakura Festival, so I've been doing lots of school stuff lately," Sakura said to him. "It's just I was happy to hear about it that I wanted to be the leader in doing it."

He laugh at her for a moment, "Well, that's good Sakura-chan, it's good that you're doing so much for the school. It's just I want you to be careful okay?"

Sakura nodded her head like an obedient child.

Shuji ruffed her hair back and forth, "So, Sakura-chan, I won't be there during the Sakura Festival, I have another busy trip I have to go to, it'd be 5 days, I'd be in China, alright?" Shuji took a bite out of the apple, "So I want you to watch over yourself," he said with his mouth full. "Oh, and I'll let you have friends over, if they're girls, and if you don't have a party."

Sakura sighed, "Shuji-nii-chan, I'm old enough, I'm 17 for goodness sake, you don't have to worry about me that much, and I know all my rules already, you've told me those rules like so many times." Sakura said to him and then took the apple from his hand and took a bite, "So you don't have to worry," she said with her mouth full.

Shuji retreat his apple back, "Good, then the house should be fine when I come back home then?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she headed for the stairs, "you care more about the house then you care about me," she said to him as she reach the top of the stairs, she entered her room and shut it. She changed out of her school clothes and put on some work out clothes. She went downstairs and yelled, "Onii-chan! I'm going out for a jog, I'll be back in an hour or so, bye!" she didn't give her brother to debt with her, she just left. She placed on some headsets and listened to some good remixed hip-hop. 'Got to get him out of my head,' she was all she thought as she ran.

'I have to!' she thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

_

* * *

_

He had his face an inch away from hers, "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked as he moved closer, "Don't want me to stay with you?"

"That's n-not it!" she said as she blushed harder with his face so close to hers. She then pushed him away lightly and grabbed a box, but he stopped her, she stared at up him,

He pointed at the smaller box, "I want you to take that one, okay?"

Sakura nodded and took it, 'He cares for me,' she thought as a smiled appeared on her face.

_Flash_

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"Me?" Sasuke asked while pointing at him, "I thought you'd want to hang out and talk."

Sakura beamed as she heard what he said, 'Sasuke-kun wants the hang with me.'

"But, that doesn't mean we're friend, like friend friend," Sasuke said to her.

_Flash_

"Why did you cover your mouth?" He asked her.

Sakura looked away from him, "Because I don't like it when I laugh, I sound weird like, and I don't want to look even more odd then I already am," She ended as she look back at him. "Do you think I sound eerie?" she asked him.

Sasuke looked up and closed his eyes as he thought about. He opened his eyes as they turned the corner, "Hum, you do sound weird," he turned his head at her and gave a genuine smile; He then added, "But it's cute, just like you."

_Flash_

A frown came upon her face, "So you had nobody else to talk to?" she asked.

"Well," Sasuke started, "Not really, it's just they were all just boring at that time," he said as if it was okay.

"Oh," Sakura looked away, "I see," she sighed and turned away from him.

_End of Flashbacks_

* * *

'How can one person be two totally different people?' she asked herself as she wiped away her tears, but it didn't help because tears kept coming down. 'Who are you really Sasuke-kun?'

* * *

Yay I'm done with this chapter, I'm sorry I updated so late, I've been doing lots! Forgive me please! Please review for me after you're done reading! Oh yeah THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVEIWED LAST TIME! 

bayka


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to everybody, I'm sorry that I took so long, I've got lots… I pray that you will not beat me up, but I do promise that this will be good… I think? Hehe… well please review for me, thanks very much

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story

**THANK YOU TOO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Love is

Chapter 07

"Okay," Ino spoke into her phone, "Okay, I promise," she smiled, "Don't worry; everything will be fine, I'm certain." She paused for a moment, "You don't trust me? Come on, I promised already," she said and sighed, "I will never break a promise, come on you know me." Ino then rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Okay, right, okay, bye." Ino sighed and walked over to her closet, she opened it and looked in, 'Man I need to organize this,' she thought to herself as she stepped into her closest. Her closet was as big as her room; it has so many types of clothing and shoe. Ino stood in her closet and screamed a soft one, she messed her hair around before blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She then started to pull out Kimono's out of her closet; she walked over to her bed with the kimonos on her arm. Ino lay them down unto the bed and started at all of them as she placed a finger on her chin. She taps her chin a couple of times before picking up a kimono. "Prefect," she said to herself as she smiled, she then placed that kimono in another place and went back to stare at the rest of the kimono's. Ino then took three more kimonos' out of that pile, and placed it with the first one, then placed the other ones back into the closet. As she picked up one of the four kimono's, that she had place out of the big pile, her phone went off and she turned her head back to look for it, 'Crap, where'd I put it?' she thought as she looked around. Ino pushed the chair aside and crouched down to find her phone under the bed, she grabbed it, but then her phone stop ringing. When she looked at the ID she gasped, she called back quickly, but nothing happened, "Shit!" she yelled as she slam the phone down onto her bedside table. She lay herself onto her bed and let out a loud sigh that she's been holding in; as she closed her eyes her phone ringed. Ino picked it up quickly, "Tony!?" she asked, but nobody answered.

But then a voice was heard, "I'm sorry, but I'm not Tony."

Ino sighed, "Shika-chan," she smiled, "I'm sorry, it's just that Tony called and I couldn't pick up in time, so I just thought that it was you. I'm sorry." She said to him as she got off her bed and walked over to the Kimono's. "What you calling for?" she asked as she held up one of the kimonos.

"I was just wondering what you're doing, maybe we could hang out," he said to her, "Like at the Festival?"

Ino paused for a moment, "I don't know Shika, I'll see if I have time for you," she answered him and took a seat on her chair.

"Oh," Shikamaru said sounding very disappointed, "Is that just an excuse, because I know that Tony doesn't want you to hang out with me, is that why you're just saying that you'll find time for me?"

Ino flushed from embarrassment, "Yeah," she answered him slowly, "yeah, it's cause Tony said that I couldn't hang with any body, but the girls, that's why I said that, I'm sorry Shika." She said to him, "I really didn't know what else to say."

"Maybe the truth," Shikamaru answered, "It's okay, I understand, but hey, if you do, I'll be around," he said weakly, "but I know you don't want to, so it's okay," he said, "Well, bye then." He hung up and didn't give Ino time to stop him.

Ino then slap herself, "You idiot, gosh, you totally wanted to hang out with him," she said to herself.

'Yeah, why you holding back?' she asked her.

'Oh shut up, I don't have time for you,' Ino though.

'Well, you never do,' her heart answered Ino, 'But I understand, how about you try to understand…. Uh… ME!?'

'Shut it!' Ino yelled back.

'Fine, whatever you want, you always get what you want huh?' her heart asked, which got Ino annoyed.

'No I don't, now please if you don't mind, I have some things to do,' Ino thought and continued with her work.

'Excuses,' she spoke, and then left Ino alone.

* * *

"Oh, no, Oh, no," Hinata said as she looked around her locker, of course today was a week end, but Hinata had to grab the letters, since tomorrow was the Festival. "I swear, they were here the last time I looked," she said to herself as she kept looking around, 'Where did they go?' she thought. She started to panic, 'Shoot,' she closed her locker and cried lightly, 'Darn it!' she banged the back of her head into the wall. She took a letter out of her pocket, it was the letter she was going to give to him, but she didn't get time to, so she still had it. Hinata opened it up and read it to herself. 

Dear Aru-kun,

Sakura Festival is coming up; I'm excited, just because I will finally get to meet you. So, you said that you'd love to meet me near the lake? Where the paddleboats will be at? How do you know that there will be paddleboats there? Promise you'd go on one with me then? Any ways, you better be there when I'm singing, okay? The song kind of means that I'm looking for you, something like that. Aru? Promise me that when we see each other, you won't reject me, I know I shouldn't say that, but you know, I'm not good with guys, and especially when it's face-to-face. You know I always had thoughts of what you look like, tall, handsome, which you probably are, but what I like the most is those blue eyes of yours, it's just something about them that I love. Lolx, yeah, love… about that, there's a lot I have to tell you about that, because I just want to say to you, ever since long ago, in our letters, I feel as if you are the one for me, you know? Like I feel… I feel like I love you… or maybe I do love you, I do hope you feel the same way, but if you don't then I understand, it's okay, because only fate can help me with my love story. Well, I'll be meeting you soon, please tell me what you think about me, because I don't want to feel as if you don't really like me, in person.

Always, Nina

P.S. Oh you're going to be wearing a Fox mask, I think I'm going to be hamster. I'll be seeing you...

Hinata exhaled loudly, and then place the letter back into her pocket before leaving, 'I don't know what happened to the letters,' she thought as she kept walking, 'I swear I could have left them right in my locker, who could have taken them?' she asked herself as she turned around a corner. Hinata grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and was going to dial when her phone went off; she looked at it strangely before picking it up, "Hello?"

"Hinata?" it was Ino, "Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Hinata answered, "We all are, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but I talk to Tenten this morning, she's being a coward," Ino said to Hinata. Hinata heard some noise, but wasn't bothered by it. "Well," Ino continued, "I have our kimono's picked out; I think they will fit and look great on all of us."

"That's wonderful Ino-san," Hinata said, "But, hey, I have to make a call."

"Oh, I'm sorry, yeah I have to Sakura any ways, so bye," Ino said.

"Bye," Hinata hung up and dialed Neji's number down and placed the phone to her ear and waited for Neji to pick up.

"Yeah?" it was Neji.

"Neji-san?" Hinata asked, "Nii-san, I can't come in to practices, I have to look for something."

"What?" Neji asked and sighed, "I guess its okay, I really don't want to practices any ways. Do whatever you want," Neji told her.

"Neji-nii-san, I think you should still practices," Hinata told him, "I mean we're really good already, but I think you need work."

Neji groaned, "Hey, just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean I should practice even more,' Neji was annoyed a bit, "You're a girl, you need to work on your part." He told her.

Hinata just laughed, "Hello, you have more parts then I do, so why do I have to?" she asked as she crossed the street.

Neji cleared his throat, "alright, whatever, I will, you just make sure you do too, I have to go."

"Okay, sorry Neji," she said and hung up, knowing that Neji doesn't really say bye. Neji doesn't like saying good-bye, because it kind of means like you're going to part forever. But Hinata doesn't blame him, he had a really bad past, but Hinata doesn't need to ask, it was plain to see. Hinata sighed as she went home, she was going to search for her letters, and she needed them. Just then her phone ranged again, Hinata looked at the caller, 'Neji?' she thought and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hinata," he started, "So Tenten is going to drop you off and leave? I don't think that's a great idea."

Hinata smiled to herself, "You called me because you miss your girlfriend?"

Neji blushed, which of course Hinata knew, "I didn't say that did I?"

"No, but you mean it," Hinata said to him, "Yeah, and it's too late to stop her, she going to go, and she's needed."

"Well, she's needed too," Neji said and blushed deeply, 'I can't believe I just said that,' he thought and then clear his throat a bit, "I mean, I just don't want you to get in trouble, you know? If you father found out then you'd be in big trouble."

"It's okay, it'd probably too late for my dad to do anything any ways," Hinata told him, "And don't think about calling my father, because he's out of town, he was needed."

Neji pouted, which he barely do, "Whatever," he told her, "Fine, see if I care," he told her and hung up.

"Well, you're welcome," she said into the phone, which Neji was already gone. She then placed her phone away and entered her house and went to search for her letters.

* * *

Sakura watched as the final details where being set up, "NO!" Sakura yelled, "To the LEFT!" she said as she pointed her to her left. "There you go," she said as she sighed, "Great, thanks, uh…" she thought for a moment, "Take a ten minute break!" she yelled. Sakura walked off somewhere alone, where no body could bother her. "What am I doing?" she asked herself, she felt as if everything is going to be a complete disaster. She looked around as she observe the whole park, it was nice and everything seems like it's a dream come true, which was what she was going for, but she hasn't forgotten about the Sakura trees, there were plenty around the around. Sakura sat down on the grass and then took off her jacket, having on a tan-top on with shorts. Today was a hot day, but tonight was going to be freezing; Sakura knew it would be too. So she tried to make the place warm, although there will be lots of people around, which gives off a lot of body heat, so everybody could just hug each other when they are feeling cold. Sakura exhaled all the stress out and then relaxed her body into the green grass, she move around a bit to get into a good position. Sakura dazed off as she looked up into the skies, 'Onii-chan,' she thought, but he's not there for her when she needed him. He's always gone, somewhere, doing something, she doesn't know why or how he could do it, but she knows that she needs him to be around, so that she knows that he will still be there for her when she's in trouble. Sakura sighed lightly, and man she was in trouble right now, it's just so much stress. 'Stupid, dumbass, jerk, punk, ruthless ass, bastard' she went on with the nasty names, 'SASUKE!' she thought and groan and pouted, 'If I ever see him again I'll pound his gorgeous- I mean his dumb face and his hot- uh… I mean... his gay body!' she thought to herself as she had her eyes closed. Her eyes were twitching because she couldn't help, but to give him great compliments in her mind. 'Damn it!' she screamed in her thoughts. 

"Sakura?" came a beautiful and sexy voice.

'I, wait, I know this voice,' she thought as she shook her head, 'Naw.'

"Sakura? Sakura... uh... chan?" his voice came calmly.

Sakura then opened her eyes to she Sasuke's gorgeous face and his hot body, 'Speak of the Devil.'

"Sakura?" came his sexy voice again, "Can we talk? If you have time or if you want to?"

Sakura sat up with a grunt, "And what if I have time? Or if I want to? What are you going to talk to me about? Because I don't have anything I want to talk to you about. I mean I have a lot to say and all, but I just don't want to be rude, like you. But it's okay, because I understand that you're like that? Come on, you don't have anything to talk to me about, huh? You just want to bother me? Why do you al-" She was cut off with Sasuke's index finger covering her lips, he had crouch down and placed his index finger on her pink lips. She blushed from his touch, how could this guy do such a thing to her.

"Shhh…" he whispered, and then removed his fingers, "Look," he started, "You don't have to listen if you don't want to, but I want to say this to you, okay?"

Sakura didn't answer she just crossed her arms and glared at him, 'how dare he put his elegant- uh… I mean annoying finger on my beautiful lips!?' she cursed in her thoughts as she listened to him, which of course she had no choice.

He sat down next to her, but not side-by-side, he was facing her side, while she looked away. Sasuke cleared his thought, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that-"

"Sakura-chan! We need help!" called a student.

Sakura looked up and got up, she dust off some dirt off her butt and looked down at Sasuke, "Sorry, you can talk to me later, and Sasuke, don't say sorry if you don't mean it, thanks for trying though," she said and walked off.

Sasuke watched as she walked off, he then noticed that she left her jacket next to him, 'Darn,' he thought as he took it and stood up. He stretched and then returned home

* * *

"NO!" Tenten shouted, "I SAID NO!" 

"Tenny, if you don't get you butt out, I swear I'm going to tear your eyes out, now come out!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked as she just got into the room.

Hinata sighed, "Tenten doesn't want to come out," She smiled at Sakura, "So how's everything? Will the Festival be fine?"

Sakura nodded, "Everything is just the way I want it to be, I hope that everybody will enjoy themselves when they're at the Festival." Sakura placed her bag down and looked at the three kimonos' that were lying on Ino's bed. "Ino? Which one of these are mine?"

"Oh, will I do know what you wanted!" Ino yelled as she tried to pull Tenten out of the other room. "So I just got you the black one!"

Sakura looked down. There where three different colors, one, white, fit for Hinata. Sakura knew that one was for Hinata, white and pure, with a lavender strap around the waist. Very plan, but yet it fit Hinata so well because that's how Hinata is. Sakura sighed and smiled and then looked at the blue one, Ino, for sure she knew this color was Ino's. An azure color Kimono with a white strap, like Hinata's, but then Ino's kimono faded into a lighter blue on the bottom of her kimono, it was still graceful and cute. Sakura then looked at hers, BLACK! Of all colors, but then Sakura smiled at it, she loved it for a reason, her kimono was black, with a pink strap, and pink cherry flowers design's on the back of her kimono, at the bottom. Sakura laughed carelessly.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked her with giving her a face.

Sakura shook her head, "I just think that Ino has the right Kimono for me," she said as she held it up.

"Yeah, that's what I said about mine too!" Hinata answered.

Tenten then finally came out, Ino did it some how, Tenten's kimono was a green earth color, which matched her well, her strap was brown, honey like, corresponding to beautiful eyes and hair. There where three brown butterflies on the bottom of her kimono. Tenten flushed as she looked at the girls, "I hate this!" she whined.

Hinata just giggled, and Sakura followed along, "I think you look beautiful," Sakura said, and Hinata nodded in agreement. Sakura then went into the changing room, "We'll see how I look, even though I'm not pretty!" she said and shut the door.

"Sakura I think you're hot!" Hinata said and laughed, Ino laughed along and helped Tenten get out of her kimono.

"So I'll be doing makeup and hair, so don't touch anything," Ino said as she set Hinata down first, "Okay, let see for Hinata, since your kimono is so simple, I'll be light make up on you, alright?" Hinata just shrugged and grinned at her.

Soon time came and the girls were ready to go. Hinata did have light make up on, and two lavender chopsticks held up her hair. Ino had her hair down, it was sure to be freezing cold tonight, but her hair was tied mid-way so that her hair won't fly wild. Tenten had her hair down, curled and half of her hair was tied up. She was mad that her hair was down; it was beautiful and reached the top of her butt. Sakura had her hair tied in two pig tail's, which made her look punk-ish. They then placed their mask Hinata's was a hamster; Ino's was a puppy; Tenten's was a panda bear, and Sakura's was a kitten.

"Alright, ready girls?" Ino asked and smirked, "Lets have some fun!" she said. The four of them out into a Limo, which of course was paid by Ino's parents, the driver drove them to the park and drop them off.

* * *

Alright, that's the end of this chapter, it's shorter then the other, but I hope you like it… I'm writing the next one right now and I promise it'd be long!! I'm terribly sorry for my late update, I've been kind of busy, and a lot of things came up. I hope you do review… well thanks for reading! 

bayka


	8. Chapter 8

Hey thanks for waiting, I know you get tired of waiting, but please do forgive me, I'm trying my best to keep up, with all this other stuff happening! Please review, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the story…

**

* * *

THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

RagingDragon04: OMG no it's okay actually because I've been slow in my updation... so you don't need to be sorry. AHAHA You'll see what happened to Naruto and Hinata... thanks for reviewing!

tricksareforkids: YEAH! i know I'm sorry, I know i had stuff that came up so it kind of slow me down... sorry! But thanks again

Dragon Man 180: You know I want Shikamaru to beat Tony up, but then where's the drama if i just did that? huh? hahah thanks again.

lil.ramen.lover: You know I love your name, it's makes me hungry... hehe... any ways, thanks a lot for reviewing

Cute in Pruple: HAHAH of course there isn't much party thing but then there's fluff does that count? hehe... no no it's okay... I LOVE CANDY TOO! if you're a weirdo then that makes me the bigger weirdo... hehe thanks thanks

Vicki: hahah thanks so much! there aren't many reviewers like you, thanks so much, and yeah hahah my spelling and grammer does kind of suck... so sorries thanks

Rose Tiger: haha THANKS!

* * *

Love is

Chapter 08

"Gosh Sakura, this is more then what you've hoped for," Tenten said, "You said that everything was prefect."

"Everything is," Sakura answered her.

"No, this isn't just prefect," Ino started.

Hinata ended the sentences for her, "It's like a dream come true."

Tenten nodded, and so did Ino, "it's not prefect, it's beyond prefect," Ino said as all the girls sighed.

Sakura laughed lightly and sighed too, "I know," she said as if she was proud of herself, "Come on girls, especially you Hinata, you're going to be singing soon."

Hinata and the rest of the girls followed Sakura to the dancing grounds. "It's lovely Sakura, so romantic in a way."

"Thanks," Sakura said, "Now you girl's have fun, I have to go and check on some stuff, alright?"

They nodded and Sakura left them, the girls walked around and bumped into Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru," Hinata greeted.

"Hey, Hinata," Shikamaru smiled, "How are you girl's doing tonight?"

"Okay," Hinata answered,

"Good," Ino answered, but Tenten just stood there, she didn't want to say anything.

"Who's your pretty friend?" Shikamaru asked while looking at Tenten, he was wearing a tiger mask, "Kind of shy isn't she?"

Hinata laughed, but Ino was a bit jealous, "It's just Tenten," Ino said, "She's just like that because she didn't want to wear the kimono." Crossing her arms, Shikamaru could tell that Ino didn't like him giving compliments out.

Shikamaru laughed lightly, "Tenten, I think you look great, and if you don't want some guy near you, you can ask me to beat him up," Shikamaru said.

Tenten smiled, "Thanks Shikamaru, you're so protective."

"Hey, what can I say? I don't want my friends getting hurt," He said and found that Ino was looking away, he sighed, "Well; I'll catch up later with you guys."

"Where are you going Shikamaru?" Hinata asked as she grabs hold of his arm, "The night is still young."

"I don't know, maybe home, there's nothing much to do here," Shikamaru said, "Besides, I can't find my friends."

"Oh," Hinata nodded, "Well, why don't you hang with Tenten and Ino? I have to get going, I might be up any moment," She said as she left both the girls with Shikamaru.

"Alright, good luck," Shikamaru said, Hinata just smiled and winked at him.

Ino started to walk, which Tenten too followed, "You coming Shikamaru?" Tenten asked, and he followed too. Ino walked in front of Tenten and Shikamaru, she was listening to everything they were talking about, but she kept her distant.

"So what got you to wear a Kimono? Tenten?" he asked.

Tenten pouted, "I didn't want to!" she said, "Ino and the girls made me," Tenten sighed, "But it's no point now."

Shikamaru laughed, "I guess so," he then looked up at Ino, "Ino? Why don't you walk beside us?"

"Yeah, aren't you cold all by yourself?" Tenten asked as she walked closer to Ino.

"I'm fine," She answered, "besides, I don't want to bother you guys," She said as she walked a bit faster.

"Hold me and Shikamaru up?" Tenten asked, "I'm afraid that I'm the one keeping you two apart," She said as she stop, "Ino, why are you doing this?" she asked as Shikamaru stop too, to look at Ino stopping not to far.

"I'm not doing anything," Ino said as she turned around.

Tenten sighed and walked away, but whispered to Shikamaru before disappearing, "I'll let you handle this," she then walked further away.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples, 'Women of so troublesome,' he thought as he walked towards Ino, "Come on," he said as he walked forward and passed her.

Ino watch as he went, 'What did Tenten say?' she thought as her feet moved on their own, 'I wish Shikamaru wasn't like this, he's scary,' she thought as she looked up at him. He had this uncomfortable feeling coming towards him that Ino didn't like, but she didn't know why he was like this. "Shika… chan?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Hum?" he mumbled as he kept walking, he didn't even turn around when she called out his name.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, too soft that Shikamaru didn't hear her.

"What?" He asked, "I didn't catch what you said."

Ino didn't reply, she just kept her head down through out the whole walking.

* * *

Hinata reached the backstage, she waited until she found her cousin, but it was a bother, since Hinata doesn't like to look. Hinata sighed as she got her phone out and called Neji, "Pick up Neji-san," she said to herself as she paced around.

"Hey?" Neji answered.

"Don't, hey, me Nii-san, you're late, where are you?" Hinata asked, as she looked around.

Neji grunt, "Coming in right now, I had trouble okay," He said as made another sound, "I'm coming right now."

Hinata heard him hung up, "Dang it, gosh, that Neji." Just then she spotted Neji, she walked up to him, "About time Neji-san."

"I'm sorry, I said I had trouble, okay?" Neji said as he pulled his bear mask off, "You know how hard it is when every damn girl stop's you, knowing that you're Hyuuga Neji?" He grins.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Neji-san, you're full of yourself sometimes," she said, "But I can't do anything about that."

Neji laughed, "I'm just playing cousin, okay, you ready?"

Hinata nodded as they were now standing face to face with Sakura.

"Hey, guys, you ready to go?" Sakura asked while looked up, she smiled, but then you can't tell with her mask on, "I'm very surprise to see that Neji will be singing, I know Hinata can, but I'd love to hear Neji."

Neji groaned, "Don't you dare black mail me in any way," he said and looked around, "Or I'll kick your butt."

Sakura just laughed, "Alright Neji, and Hinata, ready?"

They both nodded, Sakura nodded, and entered the stage, "Well, thanks for our last group, The Murderers," Sakura cough and laughed, "Our next performers are the one and only Hyuuga's!" she said and everybody started to clap. The song started and they started to sing… (AN: Song is 'Where is She' uhh forgot who sung it… lolx)

Neji came up first and started to sing, which made the whole female population scream….

_There's some one out there for me_

_I know she's waiting so patiently,_

_Can you tell me her name?_

_This life long search is gonna drive me insane_

Hinata was in the back, her turn wasn't up after the first time in the chorus. So she stood there looking for a guy with a fox mask. But there was no luck.

_Who's gonna complete my world?_

_Na, Na, Na…._

Neji looked back and snapped at Hinata, and she looked up, her part was up already she came up while moving her body…

_I'm starring out at the sky_

_Praying that he'll walk in my life_

_Where is the man of my dreams?_

_I'll wait forever, how silly is he?_

It was not long before their song ended, everybody claps and screams as Hinata and Neji left the stage. Sakura too was clapping when they returned, "That was lovely guys, I actually that it was cute, but you know you two are cousin."

Neji glared at her, and Hinata just laughed, "Sakura you're such a dork," Hinata said and then she remembered what she needed to do, "I got to go, I have to go look for somebody." She then dashed away.

Neji sighed and also left to, 'Well, I guess it's time to go back home.'

* * *

Tenten walked around, sighing everywhere she goes, 'Why did I even agree with Hinata to come?' she thought as she stop to sit in a chair.

Just then a guy came up to her, "Miss? Would you like to dance?" he asked as he held one of his hands out. He wasn't all that bad, but Tenten wasn't in the mood, all she wanted to do was to go home, and besides, she sucks a dancing, well, that's what she thinks.

Tenten smiled, "No thank you, I'm sorry," she said and he left her. Tenten lean back into her chair and looked up into the skies, it was pretty because the stars where out tonight. She then felt quite depress for some reason; starring at the couples in the middle of the dance floor made her think about what she said to the guy who asked her to dance. Tenten shrugged and got off the chair, "If I stay here longer I'd be more depress."

As she stood up she bumped into an unknown person, who was pretty strong, she was almost knock down, but he caught her and pulled her against his chest, "Whoa, you okay?" he asked.

When Tenten looked up she was surprised to find that the guy was Neji, "Uh, I'm fine thank you," She said in a timid voice. He then let go of her and she stood a feet away from him.

"Do I know you?" Neji asked, "What's your name?"

"Uh… "Tenten thought for a moment, "No, I'm sorry," she answered, "I'm Te… um… I'm Te… uh.."

"You're name is Tee?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Tenten nodded as she went along with what he said, "Yeah, I'm Tee, nice to meet you… and you are?"

Neji just bowed, "Neji; I'm sorry for running into you," he said as he studied her eyes, 'They're green,' he thought. (AN: I don't know what her true eye color, I bet it's brown, but I like green. Let's just say they green some times and then brown some times.) Neji had a weak thing with girls and their eyes, and for some reason Tee's eyes were beautiful and lovely. Not just cause of the color, but how her eyes give off such a nice vibe. "Would you, like to dance?" he asked slowly. 'Where the hell did this come out from? I wanted to go home, but now I was to dance?' he thought as he gave his hand out.

Tenten blushed, 'This would be a first,' she thought for a moment, 'And might me the last,' Tenten sighed in her thoughts and answered, "Of course," she said and took his hands with hers. Tenten felt calm and relaxed, she liked this feeling, and it also felt as if he wanted her. Neji turned her around and grabbed her waist with his left hand and the other with her hand. Tenten placed her left hand on his well-built shoulder and moved along with him.

Neji looked deeply in her eyes, which made her turn away from him. Neji grin lightly, "What's wrong?"

"It's just, the way you look at me, what does that mean?" she asked as she turned her face back.

"I've never seen eyes as beautiful as yours," He answered and looked in her eyes again, which she stared back.

'You've seen it plenty of times,' Tenten answered in her head.

"Tee?" Neji started.

"Uh, yes?" she replied, for a minute she forgot that he knew her as 'Tee'

"Have we met before?" He asked as he spun her out and then back. "I feel like I know you from somewhere, I just can't remember."

Tenten smiled, "Maybe you do, Maybe you don't," she answered.

That made Neji raise one of his eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Tenten shook her head, and moved along with him, 'His touch is so warm,' she thought, 'And he smell's so good.' Tenten shut her eyes as Neji twirled her in a circle. When he pulled her back, she landed in his chest; blushing madly she pushed herself up and smiled to herself.

"So Tee, where you from?" he asked.

Tenten panic for a moment, she didn't know how to answer, "I'm here visiting."

"Really?" Neji sounded surprised, "From where?"

"Um, China," She blurted, 'What kind of answer is that?' she thought.

"You live in China?" He asked.

"Yes," Tenten answered, 'I think its working.'

"So why do you speak Japanese so well?" Neji was confused, "I've never heard a Chinese speaking Japanese so well before."

'Smooth Tenten,' she thought to herself, "Well, I'm Japanese, but I live in China."

"Oh," Neji nodded as in he understood, "I see, so do you know any Chinese?"

"No," Tenten answered, "I'm home schooled, my mother teaches me, so I don't go out much."

Neji nodded once again, and started another question, "Do you like it here, or over there more?"

"I love it here," Tenten answered, "Every one understands what I'm saying, when I'm over there and I need help getting around, I can't get anything I want. Because nobody understands what I'm saying."

Neji laughed and looked at her, they'd stop dancing and Neji took her hand, "Do you want to go walking?" he asked shyly, he haven't talk with a girl like this in a long time.

Tenten nodded and followed him, but she let him pull her, it felt nice to have him holding her hand. 'Only if he did this when I'm Tenten,' she thought as they were out of the dance area.

"So tell me, Tee, did you wanted to move to China?" He looked at her as he led her along the pathway to lake.

Tenten shook her head, "No, I moved just about 4 years ago, I visit once in a while."

"Who do you visit?" Neji asked another question. He didn't know why either why he asked so much, he probably just wanted to get to know her.

Tenten looked down and then up, "I visit my father here, but I live with my mother in China."

"I'm sorry," Neji said as they both stop to sit on the bench, "I didn't mean to intrude in your personal life."

"It's okay," she lied, 'Dang I feel so bad doing this.' She looked at him, "Neji-san?"

"Please, just Neji," he said quickly before she could go on.

'Okay?' Tenten thought, "Neji, do you have a girlfriend?"

Neji laughed, "No, why would you want to know?"

"Well, a great guy like you, I just thought, maybe he has a girl," She said, but Tenten knew her limits of asking.

Neji sighed, "No, I don't have one."

"Why not?" she asked, "like I said, you're a great guy." Tenten lean forward a little watching the people in the paddle boats going around the lake. It seems fun, but right now she's still with Neji.

"I don't know, I'm still searching for the right one, for me," he answered truthfully. He's eyes were a bit sadden, and Tenten could tell.

"Do you have any ex?" she asked, but now it was because she was curious. 'Why is Neji saddened by just the word 'girlfriend'?' was Tenten's thought. Whenever Tenten asked Neji about girls, he would never talk about it. So now she's finding out why he never say's anything.

"I do, just one," He answered, "but she died long time ago."

Tenten gasped at what he just said.

* * *

Sakura was looking through papers, but then one of her worker's came up to her and pulled the papers away, "Sakura-san, please go have some fun, you've done enough already, it's time for you to go out there and see the out come of your hard work," he said and smiled.

Sakura sighed and giggled, "Oh alright, I'll go, goodness," she said and left. Sakura looked around the food area, since she was quite hungry, she grabbed some dumplings to eat, 'Um… my favorite,' she thought, it was a beef flavor. She took half of it into her mouth and started to chew on it like a little child. She then heard somebody chuckling behind her, she turned around, but too quickly which caused her to choke madly, not only did her turning around make her choke, but because the person what Sasuke.

He handed her a bottle of water while patting her back, "You okay?" he asked with concern.

When Sakura has finally stop choking on her dumpling, which she shallow whole; she looked up at him with a death glare, 'How DARE he try to KILL me?' she thought as she turned away from him and stalked away without paying attention to what he asked. Sakura knew he was following, so she tired to ignore it, but even so it got on her nerves. Her eyebrow was twitching, but she couldn't stop it. Sakura took a bite of half of her dumpling and enjoyed it. As she was chewing on her yummy dumpling the rest of her dumpling was taken away from her. Sakura looked up just in time to see that Sasuke took it, what was left of her dumping, and ate all of it in one bite. Sakura pouted and glared lightly, when she swallowed her food she looked at him and 'humped'; crossing her arms with the 'hump', "You ate my dumpling," she complained, "Go buy me another one, right now!" she demand and tapped her foot onto the ground.

"I'll buy you another one," Sasuke started, "If you give me a kiss on the cheek," he said while pulling his wolf mask up.

Sakura blushed; Sasuke knew that she was too. She sighed loudly and threw her arms down, "Fine, I'll go get another one," she said as she turned. She was about to walk away, but Sasuke held her back.

Sasuke smiled and pulled his mask down. He took her hand and placed another dumpling in her hand, "Here," he said.

Sakura looked at the dumpling, it was still warm. She looked up at him, actually it was more of a stare then a look, "Did you poison this?" she asked.

That made Sasuke laughed and joke, "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

Sakura was taken back, "You did?" she asked, and sniffed it, 'It smell's good, and looks fine.' She thought as she turned the dumpling around one hundred times.

Sasuke sigh lightly, "Look I'll take a bite, just in case," he said as he grabbed her hand and took a piece of the dumpling into his mouth and chewed on it, "See, nothing wrong," he swallowed it. He then started to cough and choke as he went down onto the ground. He held his stomach as he did.

"Oh my goodness! Sasuke," Sakura said as she held his shoulders, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked; pulling off her mask, "Help, please help," she said looking around in a crouched position. People surrounded them and looked at him.

Sasuke look up at her, with his mask resting on his head; he smiled, "Just kidding."

Sakura's face turned into a bright tomato. She couldn't believe that he just did that to her, she felt like a fool, yelling out 'help,' when not needed. Sakura stood up and ran away.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he got up. He started to chase after her. When he reached her; grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to face him. By now they were far away from food area and the dance area. Sasuke stop what he was doing when he noticed the droplet of tear that just rolled off Sakura's eyelash. "Sa… kura…" he said slowly.

Sasuke turned her face away from him, "Leave me," she said coldly, "Let go of me."

"But," Sasuke started.

"Please," she said in a soft begging voice.

* * *

Hinata stared down at her note and then the last note that Aru had sent to her. Hinata sighed and looked up, she wasn't sure if he was going to be there. She jogged around looking for a person with a fox mask, she hoped she got lucky and found him. Hinata had gone around the lake five times already, and luck wasn't with her when she looked. Hinata had stopped over 20 minutes, she couldn't find him, not that she didn't want to, but she was tired. So she lay on the ground and placed her forearm on her forehead, 'Where are you Aru?' she thought and closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Just then somebody trip over her legs, "Hey, watch where you're going," she said as she sat up, "Don't you know that people are here?"

He turned around, he looked at her with a glared, "I'm sorry, but it's the middle of the night. People would be smart enough not to lay on the ground. 'Cause nobody could see you." He said with his arm crossed.

Hinata stood up, "I'm sorry; I just had to rest for a moment, okay?"

"Well there's something called 'Chair' or maybe a 'Bench?'" he told her as he rolled his blue eyes.

'I know those eyes,' she thought as she stared closer; she couldn't tell what his mask was because it was resting on his head, which flatted his hair out. "I've seen you before."

He was confused, "I'm sorry, but I've never met a person who was stupid enough to lay on the ground -" he paused, "- in the middle of the night too."

Hinata sighed, "You know, I'm sorry, but nobody blind to see a person who's wearing white, in the middle of the night," she said. True, if you were wearing white, any body would have seen you. Hinata, now, crossed her arms too.

He grunts "Whatever," he said and pulled his mask down.

Hinata gasped, "Aru…" she whispered as she pulled her mask off, "It's you."

He roused an eyebrow, "Did you just say 'Aru'?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, "It's me," she said, "I know you might not believe me, but here," she said as she handed him her letter.

He read it and his eyes widen, "Oh shit," he said as he looked off and took his mask off; "You're Nina?"

"Actually it's Hinata," She said, "And I'm sorry about insulting you."

Naruto redden from their conversation before, "I didn't know, if I knew… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Uh… I'm Naruto," he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh shit," he said again, "You're not stupid, you're very smart, and that was just reflexes."

Hinata giggled, "Its okay Naruto," she said and sighed. Silence took over for a couple of seconds.

"Would you like to walk?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded as they walked together. "You know, I knew that I've bumped into you a couple times before we ever met, but I didn't want to see you then. I waited till now."

"Why?" He started, "am I that intimidating?"

"No, no," Hinata laughed, "It's just, you know, I want to know you a little more before I see you. You know, I don't talk to many boys and like them."

Naruto blushed lightly, "Really? You like me?" he asked and looked at her with his tinted cheeks.

Hinata's face glow red around her cheeks, "No, I mean, yes, I mean, well I'm still getting to know you, you know?"

Naruto laughed, "It's okay, I understand what you're saying, don't worry about it," he said and gave his trademark grin.

"Um… oh, and Neji's my cousin," Hinata said.

Naruto was taken back, "So you're Neji's cousin, I was wondering when I'd see you, dang… Neji's going to kill me when he finds out I'm talking to you," he said and smacked himself mentally which hurt… mentally.

Hinata laughed at him, "That's all you worry about?" she asked him and wiped the tear of her eyes.

Naruto chuckled along, "Oh, you should know how he is, he'd kill me for sure if I hurt you in some ways."

"Well, are you?" She asked, wondering what his answer will be.

Naruto stopped, which she too did. He looked at her, "I could never hurt somebody as lovely as you Hinata," he said and then rubbed the side of his head, "Except that one time, when I tripped over you, that doesn't count does it?" Asking while one eye was closed.

Hinata laughed, "Yeah, I'm so telling Neji."

Naruto gave a face, "WHAT?" he was worried.

Hinata laughed louder while holding her stomach, "Of course not, I would never let him hurt you just because of me." She sighed and started to walk again.

"But… I will never hurt you Hinata," He said, following close behind her, "Because I like you too much."

Hinata blushed and turned around, "What?" she asked as if she was deaf and didn't hear that part.

Naruto laughed and took her hand, "Come on, I want to dance with you before the Festival is over," he said, "You saved your first dance for me right?"

"If you did," Hinata giggled, "Yeah I did."

Naruto roused an eyebrow, "Okay, well I didn't get to dance, because I was searching for you, I'm sorry that I didn't get to hear you sing," He confessed, "I was late, so I thought that you waited long for me." They had reached the dancing area and Naruto took her waist and pulled her closer, "I hope you don't mind dancing with me."

"Too late to do any now," she whispered in his ears as she lean into his chest. This made him flush wildly, not just his cheek, but his whole face. So he took it as a sign and held her by her waist with both his arms; she took circled his neck with her arms and rests her head on his shoulder. "Naruto…" she started.

"Shh…" he whispered into her soft ears, "Let's just stay like this for a while."

* * *

Ino huff and puffed, they were paddle boating, she didn't want to go, Shikamaru dragged her along. They didn't do much talking when they were together, because Shikamaru had that face, she knew that face, even if she thought she didn't, she felt as if she knew. So that whole night they spent together, it was just silences. Ino stop paddling and lean her head back onto the chair and gave a loud and long sighed, she couldn't paddle any more, her legs were sore, not because of all the paddling, but because of all the walking too.

Shikamaru looked at her, (AN: She was sitting to his left) "Done already?" he asked, "I know you're weak, but we're not even that far away from the dock." He said looking back; they were, but they weren't in the middle, was what he was trying to say.

Ino sighed and turned her head to the right, "Does it look like I have the strength to paddle any more?" she asked.

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, "Well if I do it, we'd go in circles. Paddle boating only works with two people, that's why you're here with me," he said as he smiled at him.

Ino just died and went to heaven; he'd just flash her just a handsome smile, it was so cute yet manly, she'd probably seen it a hundred time, but for some reason the smile made him looked very hot tonight. But he turned away and pulled his feet away from the paddles. "If you like we'll just drift if you're okay with that?" he said to her and Ino smiled at him. She was now massaging her feet poor and worn feet. She sighed as she did too. But then her feet was taken away from her own hands. When she looked up she found him massaging her feet for her, she blushed deeply in a scarlet red, but you couldn't tell what color was her face since it was so dark. But she felt her face burn, nobody has ever touched her feet, not even Tony. Ino then gasped in her mind, 'Shit, Tony,' she thought, but stop thinking when Shikamaru tickled her feet. Ino giggled loudly as he did that, she tried to pull away, but he didn't let go.

"Please stop Shika-chan," she looked at him in a pleading way, but she gave him the puppy eyes at the same time.

Shikamaru laughed, "Cute Ino, but not working," he paused and shook his head and continued, "but I'll stop, don't want us to fall in the water do you?" he asked as he kept massaging her foot. He watched as Ino laid back a little and smiled with a sighed; seems like she was enjoying the massage. Shikamaru grinned; he was trying to hold back the laughter.

Ino looked up at him with question, "What?" she asked and gasped, "Is there something on my face?" she felt her face.

This made Shikamaru let go of his laughter and stop rubbing her feet. "Yeah, there is something on your face," He said and smirked.

"Where?" She asked as she pulled her face closer to his.

"Here," he said as he poked her nose, "right there."

"What is it?" she asked trying to look at it, which was impossible for her.

Shikamaru gave her a genuine smile, "Your nose."

Ino pouted, "Thanks a lot Shika-kun," she said as she crossed her arms, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay," he started, "I'll show you instead."

Ino rouse an eyebrow, 'What?' she thought to herself. But she was taken by surprise when he placed his forehead on hers and rubbed his nose with hers. Ino's whole body burn, nothing like this ever happened before, and this was the first time she's ever felt like this. Even around Tony, she's never felt this warm before. Ino didn't know what this feeling was, it's just so warm and… and… love-able… Ino looked up at his eyes, which were closed. He stop rubbing his nose and let it rest against hers. 'I… love this new feeling,' she thought to herself. All Shikamaru did was placed his face with hers, but it was like she found the prince she's been looking for. A simple nose rub made Ino numb, she wonder what a kiss would do to her, but she didn't want to make it because she didn't know if it was suppose to be her move or his. His warm breath glides along her neck, making her hair stand up, not because it tickles, but because she was excited.

'This is what you don't know,' he thought, 'I'm in love with you.' But of course Ino couldn't hear his thoughts, and Shikamaru was fine with it, as for right now. Shikamaru's heart beat rouse; he didn't know that he was so bold to do such a thing. 'I want to stay like this, for just a little longer…' he thought as his hands took hers and intertwine perfectly. Shikamaru roused both their hands and placed the back on her hands on his chest. He then moved his nose down, along Ino's jaw line and unto her ear. Shikamaru breathe lightly into her ears.

Ino felt his heart beat and was surprised at how fast it was beating; she blushed as his breath gently tickled her ear. Making her giggle softly, "That tickles," she whispered to him and brushed her cheek against his as she pulled away from Shikamaru's face; slowly though. "I'm cold," Ino told him. Shikamaru nodded and they started to head back to the dock.

* * *

YAY end of this chapter! OMG it's so long…. I think! Haha… well see… I'm keeping up, as fast as I can… so don't yell at me. Please review, even if you didn't like it or not… Thanks so much for reading!

bayka


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I'm working on my updates… and if I don't update as soon as you wanted to, then I'm sorry, cause I'm trying my best… but I do hope you like my story so far… and if you don't… sorry? Not my fault? Maybe your style is different from mine… alright, let's get the show started.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story, and its story line…

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THE REASON I'M STILL WRITING IS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!**

Love is

Chapter 09

The question, 'May I hold your hands,' was ask not to long ago, which now Hinata and Naruto is doing. But even the little question, that made Hinata go into a fit of laughter; was so tough to ask, from the pressured Naruto, yet Hinata thought it was rather cute of him to ask. Hinata noticed that he was respecting her, either that or he was new to this, but she didn't bother that, 'new stuff' for him. This is kind of new for her too; it's just Naruto's the first guy that she's ever liked. Well, maybe the first guy she's like 'almost' dating, all the other guys she just had crushes on. She then thought, 'maybe it won't work,' Hinata sighed in her mind. 'Two shy's don't equal love,' she mentally smack herself though, 'Shouldn't be thinking negative things,' smiling her 'fake' smile she asked Naruto a question, "So where you taking me?"

"I want to try to get a prize," Naruto answered, "Where is it?" he question himself as he spots the right booth, "We're here," he said looking at Hinata and then back to the game. It was a shooting game; you get three rounds with only five shots, in each round. You get points for shooting the target, after the round you add all the points together, and then you'll get a prize, depending on your score. Naruto was good a this game, not that he does it a lot, but he was born a shooter, or he 'thinks'. He paid for his game and started. He wasn't trying to impress Hinata; he just wanted to have fun, although Hinata is getting it the wrong way. After the three rounds, he missed 3 shots. Even so he got one of the big prizes, "Choose your prize," the guy asked Naruto. But Naruto turned to Hinata, "What you like Hinata-chan?" he asked her while smiling, "You get a prize, and we'll go to another booth so that you'll could play and win a prize, but for me," Naruto grin.

Hinata was surprised, it was quite strange, but she laugh, it was cute and different, but Hinata love how he explain to her. Hinata nodded as she looked up, "I'll like…" she thought with such a cute face, it was a bad habit for her, because she always puff her cheeks out, making her look like a fish; Naruto laughed to himself, but thought it was cute. "That one," she said pointing like a child. She was pointing at a big fluffy bear, half her size. It was like a like brunette color was a darker nose, and honey brown eyes. And a bow tie around its neck; another lighter shade of brown though. The bottom of its paws where the same color as its nose, also the inside of the bear's ears are the same color. The guy handed it to Naruto, and Naruto gave it to Hinata, "Thank you Naruto," she said as she hugged it.

"Okay," Naruto whispers as he moved closer, "Your turn to pick a booth," he was making her blush lightly, but he was also making himself redden. He grabbed her hand again and smiled, "Your turn to drag me," he tilted his head with great charm-ness; making Hinata want him to be her actual boyfriend. But Hinata doesn't know him very well, so dating him right away is a bad choices. They walked around, because Hinata couldn't decide on what she wanted to do, after a while they finally came to a stop. The fishing booth, "I'd like to try this game," Hinata said as she paid for her game. You get three chances of catching a real fish (AN: their like little goldfish's) with your bare hands; giving you only 2 minutes to catch one, during each round. Hinata looked into the glass tank and found a cute white one with orange mark on its forehead. Hinata smiles as she easily position her hands into the tank, "Shhh," she whispered and moved her hands towards the fish. She had caught the fish easily in only 40 seconds. Hinata smiled and placed it into the plastic bag, filled with water. "I've got two more rounds," She said as she tired it again. But she didn't catch one in her second round, and her time was up. In her last round she caught another one, a little bigger, and a bit chubby, but cute.

Naruto and Hinata was now walking together as they watch the fish Hinata won, "This one will be Aru," she said pointing to the bigger one, and then pointed to the smaller one, "And this is Nina," Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto. Who has a big grin on his face. "What?" Hinata question, "You don't like the names?" she thought that it might have been weird to name the fishes.

Naruto shook his head as he dragged her along, "Hinata, why don't we go and rest for the night?" Naruto asked as they both sat down on the grass, which made Naruto chuckle lightly, "I remember when I tripped over you, just a while ago," he sighed, "I'm pretty sure Neji would kill me if he heard about this."

"I'm pretty sure he will," Hinata said as she sat next to him, "but I won't let him lay a finger on you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. She liked the feeling of Naruto around her, it was new yet it felt so right. Just like she's met him before, but she knew she hasn't, it's just a great feeling that she doesn't want to disappear. "Naruto?" Hinata started in a sleepy way.

"Hum?" Naruto questioned in a low murmur.

"Don't forget me, okay?" Hinata asked, "Promise?" she then knocked out.

"How can I forget the person I love the most?" Naruto whispered to her, who he noticed that she was asleep, "I promise I'll remember you, always." He too closed his eyes and fell asleep with her.

* * *

Ino swallowed her food whole, "I my goodness, this is so good," Ino said and gulp down half her cup of water. She smiled at Shikamaru as he stared at her in bewilderment it was of course the first time, in a long time that Shikamaru seen her like this. "What?" She questions as she tilt her head to the side, "I'm hungry, and I can't help myself."

Shikamaru blissfully grin at her, "You only eat like that when you're truly happy," his cheek gave a hint of pinkness, which he didn't mind. Maybe it was true that he knew and paid a lot of attention to her. But he couldn't help himself, it's just he really want her to know that he's waiting for her. All his life. Ever since they were little.

_**Flashback**_

Ino's family moved in just a couple of house away, of course Shikamaru's family wasn't rich like them, but then it was just a neighborhood and Ino's father decided to big the biggest house, and add on to it. Shikamaru heard about a new family moving in, but he couldn't care less, because he was like that, a loner, sort of. But he'd like to be left alone. His mother and father wanted to visit them, so he hand no choice, although he did say that he didn't want to go, he was dragged to go. He didn't want to get kicked by his father, so he went. Shikamaru grunt little as he crossed his arms, 'I wanted to watch the clouds today,' he thought as the door opened.

"Welcome," a maid spoke, "Please come in," she said and allowed Shikamaru and them in. Shikamaru's mouth drop down to the floor, he mentally tired to pull it back up, but it won't come up. After a couple of struggling minutes for Shikamaru, he some how fixed his lips together. Shikamaru saw that his father and mother sat on the couches. He stood there looked up at them. "Mom? Can I go now?" he asked.

"Shhh, no Shikamaru," She answered, "Come sit down with me."

Just then Shikamaru saw a man walk into the room, he seems as tall as his father, but a bit shorter when they stand next to each other. Shikamaru sighed as he watch his father and the other man talk and laugh. A woman entered, she was beautiful, but not as beautiful as his mother, was what his thought was. She hugged his mother and stared down at him. Being 8 everybody was taller then you, that's why they look down to you.

"Oh my goodness, what an adorable son you have," She said as she pinched Shikamaru's cheek lightly, "He's looked like a year older then our daughter." She said cheerfully, "Oh my, you know what this means!?" They went on screaming and hugging and smiling. Shikamaru just wanted to get out of this place, he knew his parents were weird, but when he meet Ino's parents, they were way way weird.

"Mom?" started the young Shikamaru, he was tugging on her skirt, "Mommy?"

"Yes?" she asked looking down at him.

"I want to go play," he said as he looked up at the other woman, who crouch down to Shikamaru.

"Honey, why don't you go play in the back?" She asked, "My daughter's out there," she said and waved her hand up to one of the maids. She then looked back down to him, "She's going to take you to go play, okay?"

Shikamaru nodded as he took the maid's hand and watched as his parents grew smaller and smaller. Shikamaru started to worry, but then snap out of his worries when he heard laughter and giggling from the outside. His hand was let go and he took a couple of steps down to the grass and looked around. He heard the giggles, but couldn't tell where they were coming from. He looked back and noticed that the maid was standing there still, so he decides to ditch her. She didn't follow Shikamaru, he was thankful cause of that, he then found a great place to lie down and watch the clouds. Shikamaru sighed as he sat on the green grass that sway back and forth. The wind blew lightly it came down hill and travel across their garden up to the trees which dances as leafs swirls in the air, it's almost as you could hear them laugh. Shikamaru grins lightly, but a childish one and fell back onto the soft grass and rest his head on his arms. He closed his eyes while inhaling the air, 'Peace at last,' was his thoughts, but it was ruined when he opened his eyes. 'A girl!?' he yelled in his mind, she had delightful sapphire eyes with her long golden daylight hair brushing along his cheeks.

She beamed with her eyes closing and then tilt her head back a little, "What'cha doing?" she asked as she let him sit up. She backed away and sat next to him and crossed her arms over her legs.

Shikamaru coughed lightly, "I was starring at the clouds," He answered.

She looked up curiously, "Why?" asking while starring back at him. Her tiny smile was so beautiful, it wasn't like any other smile. Her smile was much more beautiful then his mother, he himself couldn't believe that he thought that, but it was true. "Oh, I know, you want to fly free like them huh? Just wandering around?" she asked looking at him.

Shikamaru sort of gave a half nod, "Yes," he answered in a low voice.

She giggled, "I'm Ino, and you?"

"Shikamaru," he answered shortly. He wasn't use to people asking him so much questions, he was after all always alone. But she was different from other people, she came up to him and started to talk with him. When people sees him like this, they don't bother him.

"Shika-kun!" Ino brushed her hair back, "Nice to meet you," she then pulled something out of her bag.

"Nice to meet you too?" Shikamaru question. "What are you doing?"

"Hum…" Ino then turned to him, "Giving you a present," she said and grabbed his hand. "Open your hand up," she said, and he did what she asked him to, she then placed something small in his hands. "There, you can look at it now," she said letting go of his hands.

Shikamaru pulled his hand back lightly to his face and opened his hands, seeing a piece of chocolate on his palm, he was confused, "Chocolate?" he asked and smiled at her, "Thank you." He was polite, he was taught to be, so he couldn't say 'no thank you,' when he already have it.

"Your welcome," her silly laugh gave him goose bumps as she lay on the grass, "Shika-kun? Watch the sky with me."

Shikamaru was surprised and lay down, she was of course next to him, "Ino?"

"Yes?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Can we be friends?" He asked shyly with a blush glowing bright on his cheeks.

Ino nodded with a splendid smile, "YEP!"

_**End of Flashback**_

Ten years has past since they knew each other, ten years since Shikamaru and Ino started their friendship. And he was in love with her ever since they were little, or so he thinks. "Ino?" Shikamaru started, "Why are you happy?"

Ino was puzzled "What do you mean?"

"Well," Shikamaru sighed and lean his chin into his palm, "You only eat like that when something great happen to you." He said and coughed lightly, "So what was it that made you happy?"

Ino smiled and thought for a moment, "You…" she sigh lightly.

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru started, "I didn't catch you on that." He lowered his face closer to her.

"I'm happy because I'm having a great time, I haven't had a great time in a long time," Ino answered, it was kind of true, but not that foundation of the true. "Thanks for giving me a great time Shika-kun," She said to him and smiled sadly, "I don't know when was the last time I had time with you."

"When you started to hang with Tony," Shikamaru answered, "You know I don't mind you being with him, but you've got to have some time for your best friend," He said and sighed as he lean back into his chair, "I haven't spent time watching clouds with you in a long time Ino." He told her as he looked up, "Star's are beautiful, but clouds is my thing."

Ino laughed calmly, "I'll make time for you."

Shikamaru turned away, 'That's what you say, but you never do,' he thought, when then he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He looked up at Ino and gave her a fake smile, "Yes Ino?"

Ino smile, "Really, I will."

"Swear it." Shikamaru said it in a demanding way, but still like a promising way. He held up his index finger in the air.

Ino rolled her eyes, "I swear," she said and placed her index finger with his, it was kind of a promising thing for them, they've done it ever since they were little, so it was a habit of theirs.

* * *

Sakura felt Sasuke let go, making her wrist drop beside her, but she didn't hear him leave, she squatted down and cried. A part of her wanted him to leave, the other part wanted to kick and punch him, but another part wanted him to stay close to her. She was debating on what she should do next. She couldn't think of what to do because she was crying so much. But she cried lightly so that nobody could hear her, except Sasuke. She couldn't hide that she was crying, since he already saw her crying. Sakura pulled her mask to rest on her head, and then wipe away her tears, but the tears come faster then they go. So she gave up wiping them away. All of a sudden she gave a hiccup, Sakura pout, "oohh…" she groan. 'Damn stupid hiccups, crying is bad enough, I don't want any hiccups,' Sakura thought to herself as she hiccupped again. She did stop crying and little, but the hiccups were annoying her, so she couldn't continue crying. She heard Sasuke chuckle lightly, that made her turn her head around to face him, (AN: Oh, I mean) she turned her head around giving her 'killer death glare' face at him. But she couldn't keep that face either because the hiccups came again, "Damn it," she cursed to herself. Sakura looked up as she heard Sasuke take a step towards her, but hiccupped again. "Go aw-" Hiccup, "-ay." Sakura pouted again as she grumbled, "stupid hiccups," she mumbled.

Sasuke chuckled again, but when he did that, his face was so cute. He then crouch down to her level, he pulled his mask off his face as he went down. "Sakura," he started, but she didn't do anything. Sasuke sighed, but stop because Sakura had just hiccupped again. "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for just now, and for before," He said and tried to looked at her in the eyes, but she won't life her face up to him.

"Sorry?" she asked with a hiccup, "You know how to-" hiccup "-apologize to people?" she questioned and hiccupped again. Sakura pouted angrily, her face was annoyed, not because of Sasuke, but because of the stupid hiccups she has. "I don't think you know anything-" hiccup, 'Damn it,' she sighed, "anything about me." Sakura crossed her arms in her crouching position, "and you don't know about-" hiccup, "-being somebody's friend!" she said harshly. "Joking like that-" hiccup, "-wasn't cool," she cleared her throat, to see if she could stop it... -Hiccup- Sakura cleared her throat again, -hiccup-.

"You know," Sasuke started, "By doing that you're going to damage your throat or your voice; do you want some water?" he asked kindly, but apparently Sakura doesn't want any of his help as of right now. "Sakura?" Sasuke tilted his head lower to her face, "Are you listening?" But she didn't care; she was in her own world right now. "I bet I can stop your hiccups," He said with a smile.

"Right," she murmured, 'Like you can,' she thought.

"How about a kiss?" he ask as he haul downward, so that his face could be closer to hers.

Sakura was very pissed off; she was going to give him another glare. So she lifts her face up, but stops when her nose encounters his lightly, she gasps loud enough for the both of them to hear. She couldn't give him her glare because of how close he was to her, and especially their nose was touching. 'Shit,' she thought and she felt her face glow. Sakura wanted to back away, but her body didn't move away from his touch, her nose sparks again as he shoves his nose forward carelessly into hers. 'He has gentle eyes,' she thought as she stare intensely into his eyes, 'it looks bitter from afar, but when you look deeper its calming.' She notice and took in his scent, 'refreshing,' a smile creep across her face.

"I feel warmth from your face," Sasuke spoke softly for them to hear, "are you timid by me?" he whisper with a placid smirk showing up on his face. But chuckle coolly to stop her from pouting even more, "Told you I can make you stop hiccupping." And felt that she rubbing her nose upwards, but that only gave him a better view on her emerald eyes, 'beautiful,' that was his words for her dazzling eyes, no one had eyes like Sakura, hers were a one of a kind, and Sasuke loves that about her eyes.

Sakura close her eyes, "If I remembered correctly, you said, 'I bet'. So, 'I can' weren't the correct words you used," she was recalling his words for him and smiled, which was just as equivalent to his smirk. She was good with hiding the smirk under her so called, 'cute' smile of hers.

But Sasuke wasn't fooled by her 'cute' smile. He then gave her an 'Oh Yeah?' grin and spoke, "Either way, I stop it." He then backed away lightly; within inches still.

"Is that so?" Sakura replied and blew his bangs, which swung back and forth in his onyx eyes. Annoyed, he was, and Sakura giggled by the face he made, she then stop and backed away a little bit further. So that the both of them would be able to breath air, without stealing each others oxygen. "Thank you," Sakura said, "But that doesn't mean I forgive you for what you just did," She stuck her tongue out, "You have to make up for that." Sakura then stood up, but too quickly, and fell back slowly. Sasuke, who has great relaxes caught her like some sort of feather. "Shouldn't have done that," Sakura mumbled to herself and sighed.

Sasuke laughed with closing his eyes, "You're a dork," he said between his laughs, "but still cute," he said and let go so that she can stand up. "I'll make everything up to you, right now," He said as he grabbed her hand, "Come on, I have a surprise for you," Sasuke started to walk, but felt Sakura pull back a little.

"Are you sure you're not going to rape me?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow rising.

That made Sasuke roll his eyes, "Please who's going to rape a little girl like you?" he asked, in a joking way.

Sakura's mouth was wide open, but she slap him on his arm, repeatedly, "I can't believe you just said that."

Sasuke laugh, "Okay, okay," he said as he put his free hand up to surrender, "I'll make that up to you too, how about that?" He asked and pulled her, and felt that she didn't pull back, so he went on with her following close behind him. Praying that he'll have another chance to find out who Sakura really is. His heart wanted to, but his mind rejected that option, but he was fine with that.

* * *

Tenten was stunned when she heard the words that came out of his mouth. 'He had a girl?' she thought, 'What's that suppose to mean?' she cleared her throat likely, "I'm so sorry for asking such a rude question," she said as she turned away from him. She stood up, "I should just leave, I'm sorry."

Neji chuckled and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to sit next to him, "Because of that you're going to leave?" He asked and shook his head, "You haven't even heard the whole story."

"But," Tenten started, "I don't want you to be sad because of my stupid question, I didn't mean to bring back that pain." Tenten placed her hand on his, "You don't have to bring back painful memories because of me," She told him, "its okay not to say."

Neji blushed lightly, "Alright, but I just want to let it go," he said truthfully, he let go of her hand, which she too pulled her hands back from him, "People wouldn't say that she was an ex," he answered and laughed, "I was young, only 9 she was my first crush, we both liked each other you know?" He tilts his head back to stare up at the sky. "Ayame, that was her name, beautiful too, but she left sooner then I thought." Neji glanced at Tenten quickly and then started again, "Ayame didn't go to school like the rest of the kids, I wonder 'why' too, but I didn't bother," Neji cleared his thought lightly, "It was one day in Spring, I was late for school that morning, because I fought with my dog. He took my homework and hid it," Neji chuckled as he closed his eyes, "I went into the back yard of our house, I found my homework, left in the middle of the lawn, trashed, I was of course mad, I worked so hard on that paper."

Tenten giggled as she started at him, 'Really typical of him,' was her thought. She then went back to listening to the story Neji told.

Neji inhaled deeply, "I heard a voice and followed it, because I was very curious about it. When I reached the sound I found a little girl in our flower garden, she surprised me by smiling at me." He brushed his bang back and looked at Tenten, "She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. Her golden hair sparkled when the Sun patted her head. Her jade eyes were like treasures you could never find any where else. She was like an angel, no wait, a goddess." Neji exhaled and then inhaled after that long sentences, "I was astonished when I looked into her eyes it was like she paralyzed me."

Tenten stared at him in admiration it's either because she's never seen him like this, or that he's spilling out his secret to her like this. But what stunned her even more was that he had such a handsome smile on his face, one that she's never seen, until now. But this smile of his was heart stopping she wanted him to smile like that always. That was now her new goal, to be able to make him smile like that always.

"She then came up to me," Neji said which snapped Tenten away from her thoughts, "That's how we both came to know."

Tenten nodded, "How did she pass away?" she asked as she started into his pearl eyes.

Neji sighed and looked away from Tenten, "Four years later, she was only 13 and she died because of heart problems and because she was in a car accident. She was heading to my concert that night, she came with her mother and father. They were happy to come see my performance, but then they didn't know that there was a drunk driver heading towards their way." Neji now glared at the ground, he shut his eyes and lowered his head, "he crashed into them. The doctors couldn't save her, it was because of her heart, it wasn't giving enough blood. New blood couldn't replace the ones that she was losing, her heart was so slow and weak at generating new blood."

Tenten held back her gasp, she didn't know that Neji had a tragic love story. Neji was just a cold hearted person who only cared about himself, most of them time. He's that type of person where things like this would never happen to him, 'But I guess wrong,' she thought.

"Tee?" Neji started, "Are you alright?"

Tenten smiled calmly at him, "yes, I'm fine Neji."

Neji smiled and sighed as he leaded back with his hands on his neck, "But that's the story of my first love, it wasn't really a date just to tell you. So that means I don't have any ex's."

"Or a girlfriend," Tenten added.

Neji smirked and leaned towards Tenten, leaving only one inch between their nose's. "Unless you'd like to be."

Tenten's face colored into a deep scarlet, 'What!?' she thought. This was the first time Neji was flirting with her, since he doesn't realize that she is Tenten. So it was a quite odd for her. Tenten just grin lightly and pushed him back away from her, not really hard though, "Neji you've got to be kidding?" she placed her hand up and flapped it upwards and down constantly. "Neji look at me," she started, "I don't know if you'd like me, I see myself as 'Not your type'." She told him as she placed her hand down in her laps.

Neji smiled, "How would you know?" he asked, "You'll never know if you don't try."

Tenten sighed mentally, 'Cause I know that if you truly know who I am, you'd definitely agree with me that I am not your type.'

Neji noticed that she was thinking again, she's been doing that for a couple of times already. Ever since he talked about his first love story, that's how she's been, in a bewilder phase. "Tee, if you don't want to then it's okay."

"Huh?" Tenten started, she had just snapped out of her thoughts again, "No, no, it's not that."

"What is it then?" he asked.

Tenten sighed, "Look Neji," she looked at him deeply into his eyes, "you would never consider somebody like me, as a girlfriend."

"And why do you say that?" He asked as he pulled himself closer to her.

"Because," She started, "The truth is, I've never dated in my life."

Neji was shocked, "But you're so pretty," He told her straightforwardly, he then grabbed her hands in his, "Tee, if it's okay with you." Neji paused for a moment, and rubbed her hand, "If I get to know you?"

Tenten's face glow, 'He thinks I'm pretty?' was her thought and she gave a dazzling smile, "I'd love it if we got to know each other, so yes." She answered him and he laughed frivolously at her, not because of her answer, but because her responds was cute. Tenten tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Neji cleared her throat, he then just stared at her, just a little to long for Tenten. He snapped out of his thoughts when she whispered his name. He shook his head, "You know, I don't know who would be stupid enough not to like and date you," Neji said as he looked down at her hands, "You just so pretty and kind."

Tenten's heart throb faster and harder, her body intensely heated up, "Thank you Neji." Tenten pulled her head back away from his hold and placed her hands on her shoulder. Although she was hot; she was feeling chilly.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Freezing," Tenten answered shivering slightly as she tilted her head to face him. He then put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. This was the too was the first time that Tenten was held by him, strangely it felt right.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, Things have been happening lately, and I've hadn't gotten to a computer until two days ago, so thanks for waiting. Hehe and I'll try to update sooner now, since I am sort of a bum. Thanks for reading, please do review, and you can yell at me all you want, as long as you review. THANKS

bayka


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for taking so long to update this… it's because my internet was a bit uh… yeah… either that or my computer, which I say it's my computer… any ways, on with the story. If you don't like it then review and tell me you don't, I don't really mind the flamers…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

Love Is

Chapter 10

Tenten breathed heavily as she ran in the halls. Some of her hairs fell out of her buns as she was running, but she didn't' care right now, she was meeting somebody. She stops when she reached her destination; she was catching her breath as her friend, Lyn. Lyn was an outsider close friend, which was hard to explain. Tenten and Lyn hung out many times before; they just have their different clicks, groups, and clubs. But they understood each other very well. Lyn was looking down at Tenten, since Tenten was crouching a bit. "Ten, what's the matter?" She asked as she uncrossed her arms. Lyn was a grade lower then Tenten, she looked older though. Lyn flipped her black hair back as she stood up strait.

"Look Lyn, I need your help," Tenten finally said as she straitened up, "I need to use your phone, if possible."

"Okay," Lyn shrugged as she handed Tenten her phone, there wasn't a question on why Tenten needed. Because Lyn wasn't that type of person and didn't care much about asking. She was more of the type where if you tell her then she's cool with it, if you don't; she's cool with that too.

"Thanks a whole bunch," Tenten said as she put in a number and then text a message, "Look Lyn, you might be in their situation with me."

"What?" Lyn was confused, "Are you bring me into a problem or what?"

"It's complicated," Tenten then sighed as she shut the phone. "Lyn," she started and turned to her.

"Hum?" Lyn question while raising an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"Can we switch phones?" She asked.

Lyn thought for a moment; she actually thought that Tenten was crazy, until she look deeply into her eyes. And there was a hint of desperate in her eyes, Lyn sighed as she combed her long black hair, it was probably longer then Tenten's. "Sure, but."

Tenten sighed for a moment and then waited for what Lyn had to say.

"You owe me one," She said as she took Tenten's phone, "I'll ask you when I need you."

Tenten smiled and hugged her, "Thanks so much!" she squealed as she did, "I love you LYN!" she yelled and laughed.

Lyn was surprised, but hugged her back and laughed along, "I love ya too TEN!" she roared. The girls beamed together as they walked to their next class.

As Tenten reached her classroom she walked over to where she usually sits, only to find Neji sitting in the spot. Tenten sighed and took the seat that Neji usually sat in. Tenten placed her bag on the ground and watched as other students were coming into the room. She then felt an elbow shoved lightly into her ribs, she looked over to Neji. Neji lean over to her and looked around, "Tenten," he started and then sighed, "Guess what?" Tenten rouse an eyebrow, which Neji continued, "I need to tell you something." Tenten just started at him without any word. "I met a really beautiful girl," he said and looked around again, making sure nobody had heard or noticed. Neji then looked over to Tenten again, "Do you think you can help me?"

"With what?" she whispered back as she leaned in slightly. "I'm not a professional with girls."

"Yeah, but," He stop and thought for a moment then spoke again, "you're a girl and you understand girls, so that's why I'm asking you."

"Okay," Tenten shrugged, but agreed, "Sure, but these answers are going to be based on how I view guys."

Neji thought again, "Darn it, then there's not point in asking you," he turned away from her, "maybe I'll ask Hinata."

Tenten glared deadly into Neji's head, hoping that it burn a whole through his thick skull. Just then her phone, which was Lyn's phone, vibrated. She flipped it opened and read the message that was text to her. She gazed at Neji from the corner of her eyes and found that he was starring at the phone; she turned it away from him.

_Hey Tee,_

_How's your morning going for you?_

_I'm quite tried; I just don't want anybody to notice it._

_I went out with the guys; it was Shino's b-day. He's a distance friend._

_Went fishing, I didn't catch a damn thing. But I did have fun. _

_Neji_

Tenten looked over and found Neji with his head down, 'did he just text me?' she thought and looked back at the phone.

"Is that a new phone?" Neji asked as he tilted his head to look up at her.

Tenten didn't turn back to him, but she answered, "Yeah, why?"

"Can I text you right now?" he asked.

"Why, you're sitting next to me," she said, "Don't text me, I don't want to waste my money for such a stupid thing." She then flipped the phone closed and turned her body so that it face forwards. Just then their teacher walked in and everybody straitened up, but Neji kept his position, he didn't bother with it. Neji poked Tenten on the side again which made her gasp lightly and redden as she stared down at his face. "What!?" she whispered insensitively.

"Nothing," he said carelessly and smirked, "it's just you make a hilarious face when I poke you." He then hides his face back into his arms.

Tenten pouted, 'Jerk,' she thought as she turns back to the blackboard. She then heard a soft beep from Neji and angles her head so that her eyes and sees what he was doing. He took out his phone and slides it open and read the message. She couldn't see it, but she knew what it said, since she did write it to him.

_Hello Neji,_

_My morning, it's sort of okay, there's this guy who annoys me._

_If you're tired then why don't you rest? It's better for you._

_Shino, I think I might know him, but I am not sure._

_Fishing! Oh I wouldn't mind doing that! I haven't for a long time_

_Well the most important thing is that you had fun._

_ Tee _

Tenten started to write down the lesson that was the board; she had gotten half the lesson down when a piece of paper was pass to her. Tenten stared at it for a moment and then looked at Neji, who was looking at her. She then glances back to the paper and took it. She unfolds it making sure that her teacher doesn't see her.

_Okay I'm sorry about what I said; I do need your help. I know that nobody else will help me but you. So you up to it? Please help me; I really need your help. I'm clueless right now, so do you think we can meet up?_

Tenten scribbled something quickly and tossed it back to him and finished writing down the lesson.

Okay I'll help you, but you've got to promise not to offend me in any way. Or I'll quit on you.

Neji smiled and wrote something down and then slid it back to her. Tenten took it swiftly, just as the teacher turned around. She then unfold it again and read it hastily, 'WHAT!?' she thought as she read it twice without blanking. She then looked up from the paper and was now apprehensive about what he wrote to her.

_Promise. So you'd be coming to m place tonight, okay?_

Tenten looked at Neji and stared at his long dark brown hair, which was all she saw any ways. Cause his face was hidden again, she looked back and bit her lips. 'Why at his house?' she questioned as she stared at the sheet of paper again. 'What if something happens to me?' Tenten then place her pencil on the note paper and left it there, thinking of what to write down. She looked down and sighed mentally.

Okay, I guess?

She then folds it back up and then poked his side and he looked up and took the paper and smirked at her after reading it. "Okay," he whispered to her, "Should we go together?"

Tenten glimpse quickly at the teacher and back at Neji, "Why?" she whispered with a hand at her mouth so that she could focus the sound towards him.

"Cause, we could talk on the way," he whispered back and then laid his head back down.

Tenten sighed calmly, "Fine, whatever," she said softly. Tenten then felt another poke from him and yelp piercingly that the whole class stared at her. Tenten flush from embarrassment and gawk at Neji with annoyance in her eyes. 'He is so getting it after school.'

* * *

Hinata met up with Naruto during lunch time, Naruto wanted to sit with Hinata. "Hey Naruto," Hinata was the first to greet him. The other girls just stared at him for a while, Naruto smiled back at them and waved. 

"Hello Naruto," Sakura said kindly, but did actually wanted to hit him, 'if you hurt Hinata I'd kill you.'

"So Hinata," Tenten started, "Tell me, is this Aru?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, Naruto is Aru."

Ino was of course confused about what they were talking about.

"Hey," it was Sasuke, he came and sat down next to Naruto, which was across from Sakura, "Why you over here dude?"

"Oh," Naruto started, "um, cause I just want to?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto is the guy that been writing letters to Hinata."

"Oh, so Hinata was the wonderful girl you were talking about?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded his head lightly and gave a nervous smile as he looked back at Hinata.

"And why are you here?" Tenten asked looked at Sasuke.

"I wanted to chill with Sakura," He answered.

"Oh don't we feel wanted Tenny," Ino said as she looked at Tenten. "I guess we should leave huh?"

"That'd be best for those who want to be alone," Tenten said as she started to stand up.

"No need," Sasuke said as he started to yell across the cafeteria, "NEJI! SHIKAMARU!"

They both looked up to see Sasuke happily waving at them.

Shikamaru lean towards Neji, "I think he's gone insane."

"When is he not?" Neji asked as he stood up and walked over to them, with Shikamaru following him. "What do you want?" he asked dully, "I was enjoying my lunch until an idiot screamed across the cafeteria."

Sasuke ignored what Neji said, "Tenten and Ino wanted you guys to chill with them."

"What!?" Ino and Tenten asked harshly, "I didn't say anything like that," they said at the same time.

"Well, you two were feeling left out so I just thought that if Neji and Shikamaru was here then your problem would be solved," Sasuke smirked underneath his smile. "Besides, Neji and Shikamaru looked relatively stiff at that poor lonely table of theirs. Since we're all here, why don't we just sit down together?" His eyes to Sakura and grin frivolously her way. Sakura giggled to herself before turning away from his gaze.

Neji gave a deadly glare at Sasuke trying to burn a great thick hole through his gigantic air filled head of his. But he knew it was pointless, but he did kept his glared at Sasuke. 'He's going to die,' Neji thought to himself as he smacks his forehead mentally and he sighed.

Shikamaru couldn't care less about what Sasuke was talking about, he already took his seat, "Hey," he said to Ino. She smiles dumbstruck-ly at him as she sat herself across from him. Ino brushed a bang back behind her ears which were glowing vivid pink. Shikamaru chuckled, "What's wrong Ino?"

'Nothing, you just take my breath away,' she thought as she sat up strait and giggled timidly as she answered, "No, nothing at all." Shikamaru laughed to himself as he look the other way, so that Ino could stare at him, which he had notice, but he really didn't care. He liked that she was starring at him; it was a sign that she has interest in him.

Neji sighed and took a seat and looked up to find Tenten still standing up. "Sit," he said or more like he command her to. His eyes narrowed lightly waiting for her to take a seat.

Tenten gave him a fierce glare, 'Who does he think he is? I'm not his dog,' she thought as she crossed her arms, "Why?" she asked as she stared at his pearl eyes. Ones that was; last night, so sweet and as glisten-like as the moon was too. But now she was again 'Tenten' so he wouldn't treat her as she was when she was 'Tee'. Tenten rolled her eyes, 'If I could I would have not done what I did,' she thought, 'but it's really bad to regret, so I won't.' She then took her seat and kept her glare at him.

Neji smirked, "So we still on for tonight?" he whispered to her lightly so that she could only hear it. Neji glanced at Shikamaru and then Sasuke then back to Tenten.

Tenten then whispered back to Neji, "Maybe," she whispered back and started to eat her sandwich. She ignored Neji's confused face and finished her food.

Naruto looked at Hinata and thought for a minute, but was interrupted by Sasuke. He looked at him, _What?_ he asked with a nod.

_Are you dating her? _Sasuke pointed at Naruto and Hinata and then crossed the index fingers together.

Naruto shook his head, _No._

_Why not? _He roused an eyebrow and stuck a hand out.

_Don't know. _Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

_Ask her to be your girlfriend then. _Sasuke pointed at Naruto and then placed his hand to his mouth and made a sign that looked like 'talking' or 'asking'. Then he pointed at Hinata and then held up his two index fingers and pulled them together. He looked up to Sakura and she looked away. He smirked and knew that she was starring.

_I guess. _Naruto tilt his head from side to side and then looked up to Hinata again.

_You love her right? _Sasuke gave a questioned face as he pointed at Naruto and then made a heart with his hands then pointed back Hinata.

With that Naruto started to choke on his food that he was about to shallow. Hinata looked at him, "Are you okay?" she asked as she handed him his bottle of water. She started to pat his back so that it'd be easier for him to stop choking. Naruto looked up with a smile and placed his hand up meaning that he was fine. He then looked back to Sasuke with his eyes twitching.

Sasuke shrugged with a nervous smile and looked back to Sakura. She giggled and looked away with sparkle in her eyes, 'What a dork,' she thought as she whispered to Ino, "I see that you're smiling again."

Her lips curved with elegance, "So are you Big Forehead."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "that I am, Ino Pig." They both laughed together and everybody stared at them. "What?" Sakura asked and they went back to what they were doing. Sakura then looked up and found that lunch was almost over. "Shoot, I got to go, lunch is over guys," she said as she grabbed her stuff and threw her food away.

Sasuke followed as he got up dashed over to Sakura, catching up to her. He grabbed her wrist; which stop her. Sakura turned her head, making her hair fly and landed with a bounce on her shoulder. She looked at him for a moment and then down to was his hand was holding her. Sakura then was taken by surprised when he pulled her with him towards the library. They entered the library and Sasuke took her all to way to the back. Sakura lean against the bookshelf as Sasuke was sitting on the ground; both of them trying to catch their breaths. "Why'd you bring me all the way here?" Sakura asked as she looked down to him.

Sasuke then got up and moved closer to Sakura, "Ring Ring," he started as he placed his thumb to his ear and pinky to his mouth.

Sakura smiled as she did the same, "Hello?" She looked up shyly in to his onyx eyes.

"I still need your number," He said as he crossed his other arm.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry the person you're trying to reach is not available, please hang up and try again," she said and giggled as she removed her hand from the side of her head. But Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled closer to her. Both their nose only an inch away from each other; Sakura's breath was jammed in her throat as she stared at how close his eyes were to hers. She pulled her other hand to her ear, "Ring, Ring?"

Sasuke did the same and had his other hand to the side of his head, "Yeah?" he said in a husky low voice.

Sakura's eyes looked away from his, "Can I kiss you?" she asked in a whisper. Her cheeks redden as she stared back into his eyes. Sakura's hand intertwines with Sasuke's. Sasuke kept his grin as he moved his lips towards hers leaving only little space between them. Sakura's eyes flutter calmly as Sasuke started to shut his. His arm around her waist pulling her body close to his, her free hand combing his bangs away from his face. Their lips brushing against each others faintly.

RANG!!!!!!!

Sasuke pulled his face away to look up; the bell had stopped them from kissing. He then look back at Sakura, she looked at him with a splendid smile; she pulled her hand from his before speaking, "I got to go," she said as she ran off away from him. Sasuke just stood there and sighed, 'Damn so close,' he thought as he too now headed to class. He fixed his bag before heading out of the library towards his class. When he entered the room there was barely any students in the room. He sat down in his usually spot where Shikamaru was sitting next to, "What happened?" He asked.

Shikamaru looked at him, "There was a food fight right after you and Sakura left," he started, "I wasn't in it because I drag Ino out of the food fight, besides it was troublesome." Shikamaru starched his head.

"So? Naruto and Neji went home?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Yeah," He answered, "Where'd you go?"

Sasuke turned away from Shikamaru, "The library."

'Why were you there?" Shikamaru asked with curiosity. 'That's strange he never goes that, unless he wants to be alone…' he thought as he looked back to Sasuke. 'Or was he not alone?' he questioned himself.

"I wanted to be alone," He lied as he pulled out his stuff.

'But Sasuke would only be alone when his angry,' Shikamaru thought again, "Why were you mad?"

"No," He answered, "I just wanted to think."

"About what?" He asked. 'Very unusual of him.'

Sasuke thought for a moment, "well, I… uh, wanted to be alone to think about my life."

"Well, that's different," Shikamaru started, "You're the one who say's 'Screw my life,' most of the time." He then laid his head on his desk, "You're hiding something."

"Just leave me alone," Sasuke said as he lean his head into his arms.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Alright." He stopped asking Sasuke questions, but he knew already that Sakura was with Sasuke the whole time. He sighed as he thought back about what just happened.

**Flashback**

Shikamaru was sitting in the lunch room with his friends. Sakura and Sasuke had just left and that's were the Food Fight began. They were all minding their own business when a kid thought that it would be fun if there was an actually Food Fight. The First food landing on Naruto, and being how Naruto is, he threw food back and that's how the food began to fly across the room. Shikamaru, being the smart person, stood up and grabbed Ino's wrist. They raced across the lunch room, to flee the Food Fight. Shikamaru lead Ino all the way to a class room. Ino laughed as they tried to catch their breath, she looked at him after catching her breath. Shikamaru was taken by surprise when Ino jumped on him. Hugging him closely; Shikamaru's heart was flying in the air as he hugged her back, she smelt so good. She always smelt like this, but He never gets tried of it.

Ino then pulled back hastily, she put a clumsily smile as she back up a foot away from him. "I'm sorry about that," she said as she looked away from him.

Shikamaru chuckled as he grabbed her hands with his, "It's okay, it was amazing," he said as he linked their hands together. "Ino," he whispered lightly for the both of them to hear. He pulled her closer to his body, where he felt her warmth. Ino's cheek had a hint of pink as she saw him close his eyes; his face enlarge as she stared at his closed eyes. Just then Ino's phone went off and Shikamaru's eyes shot open, he pulled back and let her hand drop from his grasp. Ino took her phone out and it read 'Tony' she sighed mentally as she didn't answer him. "It was Tony huh?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino nodded slightly as she looked into his eyes, "Look Shika-chan," she paused and was about to began again, when the bell ranged. She cursed herself as he turned away from her and walked out of the room leaving Ino alone by herself. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. She then headed towards her classroom.

**End of Flashback**

Shikamaru didn't want to think about it, so he just left it be. But he could tell that Ino was changing, into a better person. Loving herself even more then she use to. But she's still stuck to what she wants. Shikamaru knew that Ino was holding herself back from what she really needs. She just needs a whole bunch of time to think about what she really wants in life. And Shikamaru has all life to wait for her, since she is the one that he wants.

* * *

END of this CHAPTER! Sorries I took so long, I do not have an excuse for this one, I've just been slacking a bit… or a lots. lOLX forgive me! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 

bayka


	11. Chapter 11

Hello to everybody, thanks for being with this story so far! I LOVE YOU ALL! MAYBE Lolx, I'm just messing, well hope you like it, and I'm terrible sorry about my lack of updates. Read and Review...

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, duh.

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!**

Love is

Chapter 11

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!" Tenten yelled at Neji as they kept walking. They were heading towards Neji's place so that they could get cleaned up. "If you haven't thrown that piece of pizza at me, you'd never had salad dressing in your hair!" Neji ignored Tenten's complaints and kept walking with Tenten following close behind him. He turned the corner swiftly and rolled his eyes. Tenten was going on about Neji throwing food into her face.

So here's how it went:

Naruto had jell-o in his hair and his face, with smashed potato all over his body. Apparently he didn't notice it, because he was too busy throwing pudding across the room to the person who threw it at him.

That pudding, which flew across the sky, some landing on Neji's shirt. He of course wanted to throw the pizza back at the idiot, but instead he notice Tenten who was sitting across from him. He thought it'd be funnier if he threw it at Tenten.

When Tenten looked over to Neji, she gasps as the pizza hit her right in the face. The pizza slid off Tenten's face and she found Neji smirking at her; what a way to hold back his laughter. Neji looked away from her because there was a pie heading towards him. Tenten stood up and grabbed her salad bowl with her and dumped it on Neji's head. The salads dressing glided down Neji's long hair, making it greasy like. She started to crack up as a spaghetti bowl flew pass her.

The spaghetti landed all over Hinata. Hinata shirked as milk and juice got into her hair; she stood up and started to cry. Naruto stop what he was doing and look at Hinata. "Hinata, are you okay?" He asked, but Hinata shook her head, so Naruto took her out of the lunch rooming blocking her so that the food would hit him and not her.

Neji was still pissed off that Tenten got salad dressing in his hair, but he stood up any ways and took Tenten with him. He didn't what to be in this mess any more, and he didn't want to be the one in trouble for it, so they left the school just like Naruto and Hinata did. He did hope that Hinata would be okay, since she was crying; he knew that Naruto would take good car of her. Besides Naruto was too stupid to do anything, but He was a guy.

* * *

They got to Neji's house; Tenten followed Neji up the stairs, they both entered Neji's room and he drop his bag on the ground. He turned around to look at Tenten, "You can use my bathroom shower, I'll shower somewhere else." He said as he grabbed his towel and walked pass Tenten. Tenten shrugged and headed into the bathroom, she looked through her bag to find only a pair of shorts. 'Damn,' she thought as she look deeper, but there was no shirt. She entered his bedroom and went to his closet to borrow a shirt. Tenten picked out a plan white shirt and headed back to the showers.

Neji appeared in his room after a shower, his hair was still a bit wet, but he didn't care. He threw his towel in the laundry basket and jump into his bed. Neji heard the water stop running, 'Tenten's probably done,' he thought as he closed his eyes resting for a moment. He was lying on his stomach.

The bathroom door opened and Tenten started to speak, "That's so cute Neji, you have a brush in your bathroom," she said as she threw the extra towel in Neji's laundry basket. She brushed her hair with his brush and looked over to Neji, "Neji, I borrowed one of your shirts, I didn't have an extra, I'll return this one as soon as I wash it."

Neji groaned lightly and turned his head to look at her, but gasped in his mind. Never in his left has he seen Tenten wearing shorts, and with her hair down. Such long smooth sexy legs, one of his weaknesses was the legs. And long hair, that's was just his type. Tenten's long wavy hair reach down to above her butt, which Neji could see, a little. Tenten was of course embarrassed that her shorts were so short; she usually doesn't wear these around anybody. Tenten was done brushing her hair; she flipped her long hair back and walked towards Neji, which made his pulse stop. She made a hand motion for him to move aside, and he did. Tenten lay down on her back, next to him, on his bed. She took a deep breath and then exhaled and looked over to him. "So tell me, you have a girl problem?" She asked as she looked up.

Neji's eyes traveled from her face to her chest, 'Wow, they're so big,' he thought then shook his head, he mentally slap himself, 'Are you crazy Hyuuga? She's your freaken friend,' he then answered, "Yeah," and tried to clear his mind. 'Yeah, your friend with huge breast,' he thought again. 'What the hell? You're freaken Hyuuga, when did you start thinking like that?'

"So how can a help you?" she asked as she turned her body so that she was lying on her side, facing him.

Boy, did she look good in his shirt; he wouldn't mind her wearing any of his clothes, as long as they look good on her. He cleared his throat. "Well, tell me how I would impress this girl."

Tenten thought for a moment, as she played with her hair, "Um, do you want her to like you?"

"Yes Tenten, what else would a girl do?" He asked as if she was stupid.

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and turn onto her other side so that her back would be facing her, "I'm sorry? Did you want help from me?"

Neji sighed lightly, but liked her back view, she had a nice butt, 'How'd that look so hot?' he thought, 'I thought that she didn't have one,' he smacked himself lightly. "Sorry Tenten didn't mean to offend you." He then too started to play with her hair, 'Her hair is so soft,' he pulled her hair gently to get her attention. She turn around to meet his eyes, but didn't answer him right away. Neji sighed as he pulled his hands back from her hair, "Please?" he asked.

Tenten closed her eyes, "Fine, but you have to trade something in order for me to help you?" she started and waited for Neji to reply. "Okay," he said and Tenten continued her sentences. She grabbed his hand and interlinked their fingers together and moved herself closer to him, "You'll have to give me a kiss."

* * *

Hinata took Naruto her place since it was way closer then his. Besides nobody was home, so it was okay for her to bring Naruto.

"Are you sure you're okay Hinata?" He asked. Naruto's been asking that after they left the cafeteria, after he saw her crying he felt bad because he's never seen anybody cry, but himself. He was worried about her, he of course likes her, and he should be worried. It was charming, that's what Hinata thought, she was just crying because she worked so hard looking so cute for Naruto, but then the food got all over her, so she cried.

Hinata laughed softly, "I'm fine Naruto," She said, "Come on, I'll shower first, so please make yourself at home." He looked around in her room; it was pretty nice and neat. He found pictures of her when she was younger and pictures of her now, he found one really cute of her. She look like she was only 10, it seems like she just woke up with her holding her teddy bear in one hand and the other rubbing her eyes. Naruto looked around quickly and took the picture out of its frame and placed it in his wallet. He then wrote a note on a piece of paper and left it on Hinata's desk.

Naruto's phone then ranged, he took it out of his pocket, which still have a little jell-o over it. Naruto wiped it off with his shirt and looked at the caller id, it was Shikamaru. "What's up?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Where are you at?" He asked.

"Why?" Naruto sat down in a chair and stared at the floor.

"Sasuke wants to know if you're going to work today." He said and there was a tapping in the back ground.

"No," He answered and heard the shower stop. "Why?"

"Do you think you can cover his shift?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru worked at the same place, the ramen shop. "He's got something to do, I don't know why he couldn't ask you, but yeah, he wanted me to tell you."

Naruto sucked on his teeth, "What?" He made an annoyed face, "That bastard, what the hell could be so important at this time?" He asked and sighed loudly, "Fine!" he said harshly, "When?"

"An hour from now," Shikamaru answered, "Catch you later." He hung up.

Naruto looked up to find Hinata starring at him with a towel hung around her neck. She was wearing some shorts, which wasn't short enough for Naruto. He punched himself mentally at that thought. But she looked very hot with that tank-top on. Hinata brushed her bangs as she started to speak to Naruto, "I'm done now, you could go in," She said as she took the towel, that was hanging around her neck and placed it over her head and started to dry her hair.

"Alright," Naruto said as he placed his bag next to her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Hinata heard the shower go off; she threw her towel on her bed and looked down at his bag, she thought for a moment, 'Should I?' she questioned herself before grabbing it. Hinata sat down on her bed and opened Naruto's bag. She went through his stuff quickly, but stop when she found a small note book. She took it out and placed his bag on the ground where it was before; Hinata flipped the note book open and found a picture. It seems like a picture of Naruto with another boy with red hair and dark eyes. 'Who's this?' she thought, 'An old friend?' she asked herself. Hinata put the note book, along with the picture back into Naruto's bag and stood up.

Hinata headed down stairs and poured herself a cup of water and drunk it all in one gulp. She heard the water stop running, "That was quick," she whispered to herself as she headed up the stairs slowly and knocked on the bathroom door, "Naruto?"

Naruto opened with only his boxers on, dang he looked so good in those dark blue boxers. "Yeah?" he answered as he was still drying his hair with the towel. Hinata didn't answer back because she was way too busy looking at his perfect abs. He then slid the towel of his head and shook his head, just like a dog would shake to dry off. His hair puffed a bit; he looked at her, "Hinata?" he started again, "You alright?"

Hinata nodded and heard the door open from downstairs, 'Shit,' she thought as she pushed Naruto into the bathroom and locked the door. She took his clothes and threw into her laundry basket and covered it with a towel. She then heard steps from the stairs, and she pushed him into the shower and pulled the curtains to block them. Her shower was a fit for one person and not two so it was a bit cramped in the shower. "Turn on the water," She whispered to Naruto, since her back was against the knobs for the shower. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" It was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister.

"Hanabi?" Hinata started, "It's me Hinata."

"What you doing home so early? You cutting school, huh?" Hanabi said as opened the door, "I've got to fix my hair so I'm going to be in here." (AN: They have their own bathroom, but Hanabi likes to use Hinata's stuff.)

"Okay," Hinata said as she gasped, the water was cold. Naruto noticed this and turned the hot water higher. _'Sorry'_Naruto lip to Hinata and Hinata shook her head, _'It's okay.' _Naruto then blushed, he didn't noticed how closer they were until now, and how she was wearing a white short making him able to see her lavender panties. Naruto panted lightly, he was nervous and he was getting turn on, which he didn't want to, but he was a guy and it was hard to not get turn on by the girl you like.

"Hinata?" Hanabi voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts, "So why are you home early?" She asked as she started to straighten her hair.

"There was a food fight and I didn't want to be a school smelly bad so I came home early," Hinata said as she felt Naruto bend his knees lightly, he was tired of standing. So Hinata pushed herself against him so that she could support Naruto, but it only made Naruto think worst thoughts. "Hold on just a little longer, okay?" she whispered into his ear which made his head light and his brain fuzzy.

But Naruto nodded his head to answer her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist so that she was fully against him; this action of his made her blush madly, no one ever held her in this way, especially a guy. Naruto couldn't handle it any more, either he kissed her now or he screams his head off. Hinata was taken by surprise when she felt his hands on her cheeks which also brushed her soaked bangs back. She felt his warm breath across her cheeks as she looked up into his eyes. Hinata noticed that he was starring at her lips, because he wasn't staring back at her. Naruto of course caught her eyes as he went down lower trying to meet his lips wit hers. Her eyes flutter lightly as she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down a bit faster. Their nose encountered lightly against each other and sparks flew everywhere. 'Is this the feeling that I've always waited for?' Hinata asked herself, never once did she have this feeling till now it was new, but great at the same time. 'She's the one,' was Naruto's thoughts as he too shut his eyes; turning his head to the side, he was almost to his destination.

"Hinata?" Hanabi's voice came again, "You alright in there?"

"I'm fine," She answered while trying to catch her breath; she pulled back lightly away from his face. Her cheeks were likes firecrackers; so hot and ready to blow with excitement. Hinata couldn't believe that she was about to kiss Naruto, she cleared her throat and looked away from Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Why are you fixing your hair?"

"I'm going out tonight," Hanabi said as she flipped her hair back and forth. She stared into the mirror to check if everything was okay.

"What!?" Hinata shouted, which damaged Naruto's ears, "Does father know about this?"

"I leave that up to you," She giggled to herself, "See you Hinata." She left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Hinata and Naruto gave a sigh of relief as they heard the front door open and then close. Hinata then looked up to see that Naruto was still starring at her; with such a handsome smile that made her crazy about him. 'Am I crazy for Naruto?' she questioned herself. She then pulled the curtains back and opened the door and step out of the shower. Naruto turned the water off and lean against the shower wall, "Hinata, I think that color go perfectly on you," he said with a small smirk. Hinata had no clue what he was talking about until he pointed towards her butt. She looked down to find that her panties where shower she blush fervently as she ran out the bathroom and into her room shutting it was a 'BANG'. He was glad that she didn't notice anything; he looked down and sighed, 'Calm down Naruto.'

Naruto laughed as he finished putting his clothes on, he then went over to Hinata's room and knocked lightly, "Hinata?" he started, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to be embarrass afterwards, so I thought to tell you first." He turned the knob and it wasn't locked so he let himself in and found that Hinata had changed into a pair of jeans. She crossed her arms over her chest; still with a blushing face, she puffed and mumbled to herself, 'How could you have done that Hinata? OMG! Goodness I feel like a dork now,' she thought to herself. Hinata's face turns scarlet as she felt his strong arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. "I think my new favorite color is lavender," he whispered into her ear and rocked back and front.

Hinata smiled, it was silly that they were in that situation, "I guess," she said shyly. Just then a sound came from the first floor, it seems like her father was back. "Oh no," Hinata whispered as she turned around, "You better go Naruto," she said as she headed towards the window. When she turned around she found that Naruto already had his bag on, "I'll see you later," She said as he started to climb down on their vines.

The vine he grab was already broken, so he fell with a bump, "Damn," he said as he rubbed his head, he stood up quickly. Naruto smiled at her once more before leaving. Hinata watched as Naruto disappeared into the forest, she turned around hastily as she heard her father knocking at the door.

"Hinata? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah father," She answered, "I'm tired so I'm sleeping."

"Okay?" He left the door. Hinata sighed as she lay in her bed, she the smiled to herself, 'I almost kissed him,' she thought as she giggled and pulled the cover on top of her and fell asleep.

* * *

Neji's eyes widen as he heard those words from her lips, "What?" he asked lower then a whisper, but she heard him any ways. She then rouse from her laying position and sat up while shifting herself nearer to him making the tips of her hair tickled Neji's face, with this action Neji turned over to lay on his back, it was reflex. She stared into his eyes. "Deal?" she asked in a soft voice that made Neji's backbone shiver from top to bottom. She placed her slender fingers on his forehead and brushed his long hair down to below his chest.

Neji's breath was caught in between his throat to his lungs, he didn't know if he should exhale or inhale. "Deal," the words came out of his mouth without him knowing that it did. He felt her hand squeeze his lightly as she lowered herself. Tenten laid her left forearm next to Neji's head and push her chest against his; she felt his free arm on her back pulling her lower so that there would be no room between their bodies. Her body heated up as she felt his fine muscular abs against her tummy, it was the first time she ever felt these. Tenten first soothingly massaged his nose with hers making Neji release a sigh of relaxation. Tenten shut her eyes completely along with Neji too, 'You can do it Tenten,' she thought to herself as she lowered her lips to meet his. It was like a count down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Their lips clashed giddily against each other; their breaths quicken from that one contact, so much spark gush through their lips. Neji had just opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her bottom lips slowly; Tenten gasped sharply at this. Neji wanted the both of them to take pleasure in the small kiss.

Tenten heard a knock from the door and sat up directly to stare at the door; it opened swiftly making her turn her face away. Neji too took action and sat up right after she turn her face back to meet his making them bump their lips together. Both of them blush feverishly at what they just did and of what happened before this. Of course they already kiss, but they didn't do it in front of any body. Tenten placed her hand on his chest and push his face away from hers as she turn her face.

Hanabi gasped at what she saw, "My bad," she said as she twirled around to head to the door, but Neji's voice interrupted her walk.

"Hanabi?" He started, "What do you want?" he held on to Tenten's hand.

"I was wondering," She started as she circled back to meet her cousins cold eyes, "If you could do me a favor, but you're a bit busy with your girlfriend so I'll leave." Tenten's whole face blazed with fire, 'His girlfriend?' she thought as she brush her hair back behind her ears.

"Yeah, I was busy with my girlfriend, but somebody interrupted us," He said. With this Tenten's heart beat must have reach over 500 beats per seconds! If possible. Neji moved his lip next to Tenten's ears, "Sorry," he husky whisper made Tenten's body sizzle from head to toe.

"I'll ask you next time," Hanabi said as she tip-toed out of his room, closing the door too. She lean against the door and sighed, 'Thank heaven,' she thought as she started to walk down the hallway, 'Man, Neji's girlfriend looks so hot from behind, I wonder who she is,' she thought as she headed down the stairs and outside the door. "I better tell Hinata this," she said as she took out her phone and dial her sisters number, she waited. "Hinata?" she started, "Guess what?"

"What?" Her sister asked from the other line.

"Neji has a girlfriend," She answered.

"What!?" Hinata was shocked, "You said what?"

"He has a girlfriend," She said slowly this time, "And she's really hot from behind."

"What? So you don't know who she is?" Hinata asked.

"No, but she had long wavy brunette hair, and nice bronzed skin, also a fine body, or so I think," Hanabi said while tapping her chin, "They were kissing when I went in." She heard Hinata choke on the other line, "Hello? Hinata?" she questioned, "You still with me?"

"Yeah," Hinata said after a few coughs, "Dang, what's Neji hiding?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out who she is," Hanabi said as she smirked to herself, evilly by the way.

"You do that," Her sister said, "But I got to go," Hinata then hung up. Hanabi placed her cell in her pocket.

* * *

"Sorry," Neji said again as he placed his forehead on hers, "I didn't mean for Hanabi to come in."

Tenten laughed a little, "It's okay," She said as she stared into his eyes, then whispered, "I have to go," she then backed away from him and got off the bed.

But Neji leaned over and grabbed her wrist, which made Tenten turn around, "So you still going to help me?" he asked, "We made a deal with the kiss."

Tenten grinned, "Of course."

"But, that second kiss, that's going to be extra work from you," He said as he smiled.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Then I'll take it back."

"What?" Neji started, but she already leaned in and pecked his lips; two seconds later, which he thought was super short, Tenten pulled away and grabbed her bag, "See you later Neji," she then walked out of his room leaving him breathless.

* * *

Tenten was walking home when her phone, which is Lyn's phone ranged. She looked at it and it was her number, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ten?" Lyn started, "Where are you at?"

"What's wrong?" Tenten started.

"Is there any new call for me?" She sound like she was running or something.

Tenten pulled the phone away from her ears and looked at Lyn's phone and looked threw the call records and there was two calls missed. Tenten looked closer at the name of the caller, Allen. The second name was, Cody. She then placed the phone back to her ear, "Lyn?"

"Hum?" Lyn started again, "Who called?"

"Allen and Cody," Tenten said, "Who are they?"

"Allen's a relative," Lyn answered, "wondered why he called me," she then cleared her throat, "Cody," she was silent for a moment, "Some guy in my class."

"I'm sorry Lyn," Tenten said as she kept walking, "Would you like me to return your phone to you?"

"No, that's all, I'll call them on yours, it's okay right?" Lyn asked her.

"Yeah, go ahead," Tenten said and stop in front of her apartment, "I've got to go Lyn, I'll call you some other time."

"Alright," Lyn answered, "Laters."

"Night," Tenten hung up as she put the phone back into the bag and opened the door to her apartment. "Mom! I'm home!" She walked over to the kitchen counter and found a note,

_Tenten,_

_Honey, I'm working late tonight_

_I hope you don't mind staying there along again._

_I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Night, Tinks._

_Love Mom_

She left the note sitting on the kitchen counter as she walked down the passage to her room. She turn left and entered her room, it was small, but it was enough for her. A bed, a table, a closet and a computer, what else does she need? She thought for a moment, 'A gym,' Tenten smirked to herself. She threw her bag on the floor and crawled into her bed and gave a deep sigh, 'Neji,' she thought in her mind as she drift into a sleep. A small smile appeared on her lips, which she didn't even know.

* * *

YAY! Another great chapter! THANKS!!! Hahah I actually thought it was a okay chapter I guess. Still bad with grammar, but the point of my writing is the story! Thanks for reading, please review! I'll update ASAP, okie dokie!

bayka


	12. Chapter 12

Hello to my readers, I'm sorry about the updates, things got really messy, and I mean really messy. Any ways I hope you guys don't hate me or kill me soon, because I won't be able to update for you guys. Forgive me and please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorrys.

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

Love is

Chapter 12

The school's camping trip was coming up soon; it was early summer and mid-spring. The school camping trip is supposed to last 2 weeks in April, but it'll still a month and two weeks away. Winter exams have just pass a month ago, but more homework came for the students. Sakura, being a junior, has a big scholarship to do that she has only a few months to be able to be ready. It was a dancing scholarship that only few will get; it'll give her a full ride to any college she'd like to go to. She has been practicing lately, long nights and early mornings, she's been draining herself lately, unable to get enough sleep hours, but she didn't care, she had to get that scholarship and make her brother proud of her. She didn't want Shuji to help her any more, she was going to be a grown women, and she'll need to take care of herself. (AN: If you are listening to music right now, turn it to one with a nice beat! I'm listening to Purple Line by TVXQ)

Sakura let her soaked clumped hair stick to her face and her neck as she moved her hips and the feet quickly. She had already gotten out of long sweats and was now in a short with a tank-top clinging tightly to her slender body. Her stomach shown a little of her nice muscles, along with her arms and legs, they were all nice and firm. Sakura popped her chest once and twice to the beat as she twist her body and crouched.

Sasuke watched from not too far, he was leaning against the wall behind her. He watched her closely with his murky onyx eyes, studying every part of her slender body. He was hot for her, but that's what hormones do to him, he just pushed away his hormones and continues to watch the sweats on her body that made him want to kiss her. But it was more then just her body that he wanted, he wanted her everything. It was hard to say for him, of course he's seen and talked to a lot of girls, but Sakura was different from most girls. She doesn't throw herself onto him. He heard his name and looked up, she was looking at him.

"Sasuke?" she spoke softly as she was trying to catch her breath, "What are you doing here?"

He step out of the shadows and walked towards her, "I was just uh, starring." He answered truthfully. "I like your dance moves."

Sakura laughed and placed her hands on her hips, "You dance?" she questioned.

"Just a little not really," He answered her as he dropped his bag. He then unzipped his jacket and threw it over his bag then took off his shirt; his chest was bare and was opened for her to stare at.

"You are going to dance in jeans?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "You want me to take my pants off too?" he placed his hands on his pants.

"No!" Sakura said quickly as she placed a hand over his to stop him and blushed at where her hand was. She was going to withdraw her hand, but he grabbed her wrist.

Sasuke pulled her body against his and pulled her close with his arm around her waist, while the other around her shoulders. Sakura stared at him with widen eyes, her emerald eyes glared, but had the hint of fear, she didn't want him to see it. She tried pulling away, but she couldn't because he's hold was too strong for her. She was now annoyed by this and sighed lightly, "Sasuke, please let go of me," she said in a nice way. But he didn't let go, he didn't want to let go yet, he wanted to hold on to her for just a little longer. He wanted to feel her sweaty body all over his; he wanted to be close to her, closer then ever that there will be no space between them. "Sasuke?" she whispered this time, uncertain if he'll let her go.

Sasuke inhaled deeply before loosening his grip on her, he then let his arms slid off of her slowly. His arms where now back to his sides as he stare down at her, more like he stared down at her lips, wanting to kiss them, but he didn't want to scare her off. "Ready?" he said in a low husky voice that sent tingles all over Sakura's body, she didn't know how he did it, but she liked it. She nodded her head lightly as she backed away from him and watch him dance for her. He moves differently from her, even though it was the same moves, it was in different movements. Sakura did pay attention to his moves, but she watched his muscles and everything else more closely. It was making hot all over to see the half naked Sasuke dance in front of her. She had to freeze all of her power in her body to stop herself from going over to him, because she wanted to kiss him all over. Sakura sigh heavenly in her mind of the thought of her and Sasuke kissing. She'd loved it if it was a romantic kiss, but she's more excited if it were to be a scorching kiss instead. It was hard to decide what kiss would be better, but in the end she had decided that kissing him in any way would be great.

Sasuke had finally stop moving and looked up to him, a grin spread, like wild flower across his face as he chuckled lightly so that he could not disturb Sakura's daydreams. He waited for a couple of seconds and then grabbed her hand, "Ready?" he asked in a whisper. "You want to learn?" he questioned, he didn't want to say, 'I'll teach you,' because it'll seem like he saying that she was horrible at dancing.

Sakura nodded as she felt him pull her closer to him, he had turned her around so that her back was facing his front. "Relax okay?" Sasuke was leaning over and he hover his lips over her ears to say it. With him saying that she didn't need to relax, his voice made her bones frail and her body burn. He placed his big hand over Sakura's belly, her tummy was really nice and firm, Sasuke liked it. He didn't pull her to him; he came up behind her and dropped his hand down to her hip. Sakura felt that they weren't close enough, so she pushed herself against his body. Sakura's breathe stop, as she felt his massive tough pack on her lower back, she gasped as she moved away from him; blushing she looked up at him.

Sasuke didn't blush; he wasn't embarrassed that she turned him on. All he wants is just to kiss her now, and he was dying inside as he waited for her to kiss him. Sakura tired hard not to look down, she kept her gaze with his blazing onyx eyes. She didn't know what to do; she wasn't sure what she should do. They just stood there starring into each others eyes; she was confused, and he was waiting for her. _Come kiss me, Sakura, _was what his eyes were saying to her, he narrowed his eyes lightly, _Sakura, come over and kiss me._

Sakura's jade eyes did answer back, _I… I don't know if I could, _she stood there afraid that if she did kiss him, will he do something to her dislike? Or was it that she was afraid of this. The music had already stop long ago as they kept starring, only two feet away and still Sakura's legs were trembling from being so close to him. She had to turn away; she couldn't bear to stare into his eyes any more, because an awkward vibe was fogging around them. She then dropped her eyes and turned away; she kept her back to him, but didn't move.

Sasuke sighed deeply in his heart as his stare left her body and was now on the floor. He turned swiftly around and walked towards his bag and crouch down. He probably blew it, he knew he did, he cursed at himself for scaring her off like that. Sakura heard his footsteps moving away from her as her heart pound faster against her chest, she felt every pulse in her body beating ruthlessly against her skin. 'Do it Sakura, do it!' she thought to herself as she shut her eyes closed, 'DO IT!'

* * *

Ino was in her room again, waiting for Tony to call her, but she already knew that he wouldn't call her, he's probably partying like he was always doing. Ino remember the first time she had meet Tony, it wasn't a happy moment, but he was really cute and hot back then, that's why she probably dated him. But he was so charming and nice and sweet to her that she had to date him. It was a year or a year and a half ago, she can't remember now. She had gone to a part with her parents, they actually dragged her to that stupid party, and it wasn't even about her or for her or for any body she knows. Back then she was quite selfish, yet she didn't care, she was still a little teen girl that didn't know anything. Right now she was much different from what she was back then. She sighed, any ways, she met Tony at that party that her parents dragged her to; he was so handsome the first time she seen him, he had his light brown hair come back nicely, and his green eyes glisten with love as she looked into his eyes. She thought she was in love, but it was just attraction that she felt in her body. 

Ino wished she had never dated Tony, she really wants to break up with him, but she was too scare to do it, she was afraid that she might hurt him, or that he'll come after her for breaking up with her. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw all the bruise and mark on her arms and legs, those where what he called, 'Love mark,' but they were so painful and she didn't like it. Whenever she looks at herself in the mirror she hated herself for looking so ugly, because of this painful marks Tony gave her. Ino just wants to hide them, make them go away, but Tony would give her more each time. She knew there were abuse marks, but she didn't want to let love go, she was afraid that nobody would love her after Tony has left her.

Ino looked down at her phone as she flipped it open, she then started to text.

_Shika-chan,_

_Where are you? Can I meet you tonight?_

_Ino_

She sent it and then waited for his reply, she was more like hoping for the reply, because she needed to talk to him, or at less somebody. 'Please reply, please reply,' she thought in her mind as she breathed calmingly. Her heart beat was still, but then it was beating faster and faster each time a minute went by. She wanted him to reply, 'He's probably busy with work or something,' she said in her mind as she flutter her eyes open, as she did her phone went off, giving off a nice smooth bell sound. Ino's heart beat more rapidly as she flipped her phone open.

_I-chan_

_:p I'm just chilling no where, is there something wrong? I'll meet you, where?_

_Shika_

That was the first time he called her that, she thought it was cute, 'I' (AN: I sounds like 'E' in Japanese, just for those who don't know! So don't think it's 'I' in English) She thought as a smile stretch upon her pale face. She then replied back.

_Shika-chan,_

_I just want to talk, in person, hehe, nothing wrong._

_I miss ya, I'll meet you by the park behind my house._

_I-chan_

_P.S. Thanks for the cute nickname, I like it._

Ino then flipped it close as she kept her smile on her face, she never smiled like that in a long time. She sighed as she turned over to lay on her back, just then she gasped as she sat up, "What am I going to wear?" she said out loud as she stared down at what she was wearing. She had a tank on and knee length sweats. Ino sighed as she tapped her chin with a index finger, "What should I wear?" she questioned herself, she was only going to see Shikamaru, nothing else, it's not like they're going on a date or something. 'Maybe I should fix myself up or something,' she thought as she got off her bed. Ino went over to her closet and looked through the whole thing; and her closet was so big she couldn't find one thing to wear. She guessed that a pair of jeans wouldn't kill her, she turned in the mirror and then grabbed a jacket from her closet, she kept her sky-blue tank-top on and just wore a brown jacket to cover her ugly arms. Just then her phone went off again and she walked over and checked to message.

_I-chan_

_Where are you? I don't see you any where?_

_Oh, hahah I miss you too!_

_Shika_

Ino laughed and text quickly.

_Shika-chan,_

_I'm coming right now, I was just dressing up._

_I-chan_

Ino set her phone in her pocket as she left her house and jogged towards the park that was behind her house. It wasn't right behind it, it was like two blocks away from her place. When she reached the park she saw Shikamaru sitting on the bench that was in the center of the park, not directly, but close. It seems like he was drinking something. She came up to him with her hands in her jacket pockets. "Hi," She said in a soft voice.

Shikamaru looked up and smiled back at her, "Hey," he said in a low hoarsely voice that made Ino's vision blur. He then patted the seat next to his and she took it. She moved closer to him so that she could too be warm. He then placed the opened bottle to his lips and lifted his head up so that he could take another sip. Ino noticed that his cheeks were a bit pinkish, and he looked like he was a bit buzzed out.

"Shika-chan," Ino started, "What are you drinking?"

"Sake," He said and smirked, "But it's not the strong types that would make me go drunk."

"Why are you drinking that?" She questioned as she hastily grabbed the bottle out of his hand without him even noticing it.

"Hey," he said and grunt, "Because I feel like relaxing."

Ino smiled, "Awww, Shika-chan, are you stressed out about something? You can tell me." She placed the bottle behind her so that Shikamaru couldn't get it.

Shikamaru stared into her cerulean eyes and looked away, 'I can't tell you that you're stressing me out,' he thought and found his voice to speak, "Just school stuff I guess."

Ino laughed at it, "Whatever," she said and poked his cheek, "You're a smart guy, I know you're not stressing about that, now tell me," She waited, but he didn't say anything. "Is it a girl?"

Shikamaru's face shot up to look at her; his hue gray eyes widen as he started into her, "How'd you know?"

Ino, now too, was shocked, she guessed right? 'I girl? Shikamaru never has girl problems,' she thought as she looked away this time, she was now worried, 'He has a girl that troubles him,' she kept thinking as her eyes narrowed, she then gasped in her mind, 'Maybe he likes this girl and is having a hard time telling her that he likes her.' She then looked at him, "Do I know this girl?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Yes, you do know this girl," he answered truthfully, "But you'd never be able to guess who it is, and if you did, which would be a miracle, I'll never tell you." He crossed his arms as he looked up into the sky, of course the stars where beautiful, but it was not his things, he wanted to see the clouds.

Ino sighed lightly, but Shikamaru heard it. "What kind of trouble do you have with this girl?"

"Well," Shikamaru started as his eyes fell from the sky to the ground, "She has a boyfriend."

She thought for a moment, this time she looked up at the twinkling sky, "Do you like her?" she questioned again.

"Uh, it's hard to say," He said and kicked the ground with the front of his shoe.

Ino then looked at his head and remembered the bottle that she was holding, she took it and looked at it, "I'm going to take a sip," she said.

"I don't know if you'll like it I-chan," He said as he looked at her.

"So," She said and then took a gulp of it, and stop, she placed the bottle on the bench. She didn't swallow it, she left it in her mouth, she didn't like the taste at all, it was sour like and it was roasting her tongue, her eyes were tearing up, and her ears were red. She screamed in her mouth as she stood up, she flipped her hands at her face to make her scorching face to cool her down, but it wasn't helping.

Shikamaru laughed hard at her, "I'm sorry I-chan," he said as he held his stomach, "I told you."

She stomped her foot as she slapped his arm, "MMMHHHH!!!" she pointed at her balloon face, she turned around and was going to spit it out.

:"NO!" Shikamaru yelled and she turned back around with the stuff still in mouth, "Don't spit it out, it was really hard to get, goodness," he said.

Ino groaned loudly in irritation, she stomped her foot again.

"Here," He said as he waved for her to come over to him and she did. Shikamaru grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her face down to his and placed his lips on hers.

Ino was shocked, but understood what he was doing, they both opened their mouths and the sake was transferred from hers to his, he swallowed it and let go of her face. Ino was sitting now, but her face was still inch's away from his, they both sat there in silence. That was the first time they kissed, it was a really kiss, but their lips were touching and it was different, but Ino liked it. Shikamaru was blushing, even though the pink was still on his cheeks, he was blushing. He had just kissed Ino's lips, it was suppose to disgust him that they had just transferred the sake, but it didn't bother him at the moment. Because he had just kissed Ino.

The same line kept coming up in his mind, 'I kissed Ino, I kissed Ino, I kissed Ino,' was in his thoughts as he smiled lightly to himself without Ino noticing it.

The same lines as Shikamaru's was coming up in her head, just in a different way, 'He kissed me, He kissed me, HE KISSED ME!' she screamed in her mind and it felt great even if it was such a small kiss.

* * *

Sakura's eyes blast wide opened as she turned around and dashed towards Sasuke, she grabbed his shoulders, which surprised him. She placed her lips on his and sighed happily as she felt his arms around her waist, she was excited, but happy that he kissed back. She was in control of this kiss, she knew that he wanted her to kissed him. Sakura's kiss was slow, but fasten as Sasuke took control, their sweet slow kiss was now fast passionate kiss, it was awe-inspiring to Sakura. It was better then she thought, this kissed was both romantic and fiery, and so together it was breathtaking. Sasuke pulled her closer to him as he moved his mouth down her chin to her hollow throat and gave her butterfly kisses. 

Sakura, without knowing, moan lightly, she was never kissed before, this was all new to her, but she really liked it. She didn't know much about boyfriends or about kissing, but she just followed Sasuke. She sighed and liked it better when Sasuke was kissing her lips. Sakura ran her hand through his shadowy navy hair and then pulled his head back away from her neck line, it wasn't a harsh pull, but it was enough to get him off her neck. She then kissed him again on the lips. A smirk came across Sasuke's lips as he kept kissing her, he didn't know that she would be so demanding, but he thought that it was really hot that she wanted to be in command. After a whole minute or so they parted and was now catching their breaths. They heard each others heart beat and smiled.

"That was a good exercise," Sakura said breathlessly.

Sasuke chuckled slightly, "Yeah," he roughly voice sent shivers down to her butt. It was making her knees fragile that she actually lost her knees, but Sasuke caught her, "Sakura?"

"I'm sorry," she said as she closed her eyes, she felt faded, "Sasuke," she whispered as she closed her eyes and fainted slightly.

"Sakura?" he questioned again.

"Hum…" she answered, she was faint, but she heard him, "I'm just tired," she answered tenderly.

"I bet you are," He said and smiled and picked her up alone with his stuff and headed to his car. He placed her in his car and placed a jacket over her and drove home, he didn't want to wake her up to ask her where she lived, so he decided to take her home. When he got home he went up to his room with Sakura in his arms, he placed her in his bed as he stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead. He had decided to sleep in the room that was down the hall, so that Sakura won't freak out when she wakes up to see him next to her.

* * *

Ino turned her head slowly at Shikamaru as he turned his too, her body was tensed when his smoky gray eyes stared at her. She waited, she wanted him to kiss her again, so she waited she hoped for it. 'Kiss me,' she thought, 'Kiss me," she thought again and sighed lightly. "Kiss me," she whispered intuitively. Ino gasped carelessly for the both of them to hear. Shikamaru smiled, but did what she asked, he moved his face closer and his hand cupped her right cheek and pulled her face forward lightly as she lifted her face up to meet his lips. (AN: Listening to 'With You' by Chris Brown) Ino fluttered her eyes close as her heart pound against her ribs, she felt his breath gliding across her cheeks. Shikamaru finally kissed here again, and fireworks were heard in his mind as he kissed her. 

Ino opened her lips slightly and her tongue trances his bottom lips; Shikamaru's breath was wedged in his throat by this action of hers, he then opened his mouth and meet her tongue with his. Their tongues tangled for a moment before Shikamaru shoved his tongue in her warm mouth. Shikamaru's body moved on it's own, he pulled her into his lap as wrapped both arms around her lean waist. Ino wrapped one arm around his neck as the other brushed and rubbed his face. They kissed leisurely with care for each other. Ino never been kiss like this before, the way he's kissing her is like he loves her. She started to cry slightly, but was thankful when Shikamaru moved away from her mouth and started to kiss her collar bone, he then bite her under her collar bone close to her shoulder.

Ino grunted calmly as she allowed him to do as he please. She held his head and pulled his face closer to her as she cried, she didn't cry loud enough for him, she tired hard to not cry so loud. Shikamaru had stop nibbling and sucking on her skin and pulled her the jacket down her shoulder and then stop when he saw a mark. He brushed his hand on her mark and she drew a sharp breath when he brushed it. "Oww," she said lightly and looked down.

Shikamaru finally looked up into her eyes and saw the tear drop rolling down her eyes, "I'm sorry I-chan," he kissed in lightly and then looked at her again, wiping the tear away, "Why are you crying."

"Because nobody has ever kissed me the way you have," she answered as she placed her forehead on his, "Shika-chan," she paused and cried, "I love the way you kiss me," she told him. Shikamaru was happy, his heart beat rapidly against his body as he lean forward to capture her lips again giving her a soft and smooth kiss so that the both of them can enjoy it. They were in a happy moment, a moment that they wish it would never stop. But they were interrupted by Ino's phone.

Shikamaru pulled away and looked at her as she grabbed it, then it hit him, "Oh shit!," he cursed.

"What?" She was frightened.

"I'm sorry," he said as he placed Ino on the bench and stood up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he stop and paced a little, "I did wanted to, but you, you," he groaned, "You have a boyfriend," he told her, "I'm sorry I-chan, I shouldn't have kissed you," he said, "Tony will be mad if he found out you kissed me."

Ino looked at the caller ID and it was Tony, she didn't want to pick up, but she had to she looked up at Shikamaru, "It's not your fault Shika-chan, it's my fault, I wanted you to kiss me," she answered, "So don't think that this is your fault."

Shikamaru shook his head as he punched the side of his head, "But I," he stop, "Look sorry, I think I should leave now," he said and didn't wait for her to say anything, he left.

Ino's heart broke into million of pieces as she watched him walk away from her. Her phone kept ringing, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey babe," it was Tony.

"Oh," she didn't sound happy at all, "hey," she said dully. She missed Shikamaru's arms around her already, she wanted to hang up and run to Shikamaru to stop him. But she knew she couldn't because Tony was on the other line.

"What's wrong? You sound so down, is it because I called you a little late?" Tony question.

"No," Ino answered as she stood up and headed home, leaving the bottle of sake there. And there is where it should stay, because she's going to remember what happened that night when she comes here. Ino sighed as she looked back at the bench and cried; tears slid down her cheeks as she talked with Tony on the phone.

* * *

YAY! END OF CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, how'd you like it? Tell me, I know I sucked, so you should tell me! Thanks for reading hehe NOW REVIEW! Thanks I whole bunch! I'll update soon, I hope! 

bayka


	13. Chapter 13

Wussup! Sorry it's been a while, I was gone for a while, working far from my house… hehehe, any ways, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Don't beat me to death just yet alright, hope you enjoy the chap.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story

Love is

Chapter 13

Sasuke was still sleeping, although he felt sunlight hitting his eye lids, he could ignore it, but then he heard a 'thud' and then a 'moan' Sasuke got up right away and headed towards his room. When he opened the door he spotted his blanket on the floor; it moved, which made Sasuke smile, he waited and Sakura pulled the blanket off of her. Sasuke walked over and crouch down to her level. Sakura looked up and yelp, "What are you doing in my room?" she thought as she pulled the blanket over herself. Then she started to talk to herself, "Oh my gosh, my dream is really coming true," she then pulled off the blanket and looked at him, "Me waking up to find Sasuke in my room." She then sat up and rubbed her back, "Gosh why does my back hurt like I got rape?"

Sasuke eyebrow rouse, "and how do you know how getting rape feel like?" he questioned, "and sweetie, you're in my room."

Sakura laughed, "I'm just saying, not like I have," she then looked around, "Whoa, you have a huge room Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled her up so that her body was only an inch away from his, "I know," he said in a low whisper, "How was your sleep?"

"Would have been better if you were in the bed with me," Sakura answered.

Sasuke's high cheeks went scarlet.

Sakura giggled, "I'm just messing, I slept good," she then pecked him lightly on the cheeks, "Thanks for being a gentlemen." She then backed away and stretched so that she could loosen up her muscles. Sasuke watched her in awe, and then looked away with a shy blush.

"School," he started, "Yeah, I'll shower in the other room," he walked over to his wardrobe and opened it taking out some clothes. He then left her starring at the door.

Sakura sighed; she made a fool of herself. She fell out of bed, and thought that this was her room, and even said something that she'd never say, or suppose to say. Sakura then headed towards the shower, and decided that everything will be fine, she hope.

* * *

The girls gathered together at their lunch table, like the usually do, this time without the boys joining them.

"I have a problem," Ino started, all the girls looked at her and then sighed together. Ino looked at all of them, "You guys too then?"

"Well I don't, not really," Hinata said.

"I do," Sakura answered.

"Me too," Tenten respond after Sakura.

Hinata stared at all three of them, "Well, who wants to start?" They all looked at her dumbfounded, was she joking? It wasn't a 'sharing problem club' it was more like, 'I need to kill myself.'

"I think I'll go first," Sakura started and then lowered her head, "I kissed Sasuke."

"WHAT!?" the girls screamed, "Shhh," Sakura hushed them and looked around, "Lower."

Ino blushed, "I kiss Shika-chan," she said after.

"WHAT!?" the girls screamed, "Quiet," Ino placed her index finger on her lips.

Tenten gulped, "I kissed Neji," she whispered.

"YOU WHAT!?" they were surprised.

"Not so loud," Tenten told them as she noticed that a lot of students where starring at them. Then the girls stared at Hinata waiting for her to say the same thing.

Hinata blush, "We didn't kiss." The girls sighed and looked down at the table, "We were in the shower together," Hinata said.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ino stood up and shouted.

Sakura pound her fits on the table, "WITH NARUTO!?"

"IN THE SHOWER!?" Tenten threw her fork which flew pass a couple of students head.

Hinata blushed hard, 'shouldn't have said that,' she thought as she cleared her throat, "If you don't sit the whole school will want to know." The girls looked around and blushed with embarrassment as the slid back into their chairs.

"Thanks for sharing so much with the school about me and Naruto," Hinata whispered to them.

"Explain, right now," Sakura glared.

There was a giant sweat bead on the back of her head, "Um," Hinata cleared her throat once again, "Well, we went to my house after the food fight, I showered first, then him, my sister came home, and I shoved him into the shower and got into it too, so that my sister wouldn't know that he was in there with me, and yeah end of story," She said then took a long deep breath.

"Oh," Ino smiled, "that's not that bad."

"Yeah, if you guys were naked I would have killed Naruto," Sakura said with an evil smile.

"I would have help Sakura," Tenten smiled too, "Then slap you and tell you, 'what were you thinking!?"

Hinata sighed, "Gosh, so much for sharing," she then looked at Ino, "So, Ino-chan." Hinata sat up strait, "Why'd you kiss Shikamaru? I thought you had a boyfriend."

Ino sighed, "I do, it's just, I don't know what came over me." She waited a couple of minutes before beginning, "Well, I was sad and so I wanted to hang with Shika-chan. He had a bottle of sake with him."

"Was he drunk?" Tenten asked.

"No," Ino answered as she looked at Tenten, "But he was buzz, I think," She sighed and continued, "Any ways I took a sip and held it in my mouth, because it was a horrible taste. He didn't want me to throw it away so we sort of transferred it," she gave a nervous smile, "after that we started to make out. But Tony called, and Shika told me he was sorry and he shouldn't have kissed me, but."

The girls stared at her, "But what?" They asked.

"I love his kisses," Ino confessed, "They are the best kisses I've ever gotten the only ones I love," she answered and cried slightly, "Now, the only thing I think of is kissing him. He's the only one I want to kiss." The girls sighed as they hugged her.

"Honey," Sakura started, "You have to break with Tony, please." She begged.

"If you don't then I'll break him up for you, so that you won't have to," Tenten said and smiled.

"Ino," Hinata placed her hand on top of Ino's, "I think you should follow your heart." Ino wiped her tears away and nodded.

Sakura sighed, "I think Ino has it worst then us." They all agreed, "I only kissed Sasuke because I wanted to."

"Good for you for being brave," Hinata smiled.

"I uh," Tenten started as they all looked her way, "I kissed Neji because it was to seal our deal."

"What deal?" Hinata question and then it suddenly hit her, "You were the girl the Hanabi saw kissing Neji."

Tenten blushed, and nodded, "He wanted me to help him with this girl he met at the festival."

"What girl?" they all asked.

Tenten blushed again but a deeper shade of red, "I don't know I only told him I'll help, I don't know who the girl is," she answered with a lie.

"Oh," they all looked at each other.

"I don't believe it Neji has a girl he likes?" Sakura questioned, "That's different."

"No it's not, it's like Sasuke liking you," Ino answered.

"And Shikamaru liking you," Hinata said which gave Ino a mental knock to her head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke came over.

Sakura blushed, "No of your business," she stuck out her tongue.

"Well, that's the thanks I get for letting you sleep in my bed?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed while the girls turned their glare towards her. "I didn't hear that part Sakura," Tenten smiled, and it wasn't very pleasant.

"Yeah, Sakura, were did that part fit in to kissing Sasuke?" Ino questioned.

"Who kissed who?" Naruto came in, with the other guys. Shikamaru looked away right when Ino locked gaze with him; for a second. Neji smirked when he saw Tenten retreat back to her seat which was on the other side of him.

"Nothing," Hinata said quickly as she looked into his cerulean eyes. A faint flush colored in her cheeks as she looked away, the scene from yesterday kind of played back in her mind. Naruto also turn away from her pearl eyes as the picture of her underwear came up to his mind.

"I heard Naruto's name earlier," Neji started, "What about that loser?"

"I think you've gone deaf, cousin," Hinata started as she hide her blush, "We're were talking about you guys, in who was more attractive." She made up as she looked at the girls, they nodded.

"So who do you find more attractive out of us guys, dear cousin," Neji said, "Except me."

Tenten blush, 'I think you're very hot,' she thought as she turn her face away and noticed Neji looking at her.

"None of your business Neji-nii-chan," She said as she smiled towards the girls, "Shall we?" she asked as she stood up, the girls followed, "Let's plan on an ambush for the guys," She said loudly enough for the girls the hear as they walked off.

Ino kept her head down as she walked pass Shikamaru and the guys. Hinata held her nose high, so that they won't noticed what she's doing. Tenten just didn't care and walked away as fast as she could. Sakura glanced at Sasuke quickly before taking her place next to Ino.

"What plan?" Ino questioned.

Tenten sighed and smacked Ino on the forehead lightly, "Hinata said it to make the guys think that we are, but we're really not going to any kind of plan to ambush the guys." She finished and waited a couple of seconds, "Although it would be fun to ambush them, nice thinking Hinata."

"Wow, you sound like Shika-chan, but if Shika-chan was that smart, he'll probably think that we're not going to," Ino told them, which made them all stop.

"Maybe we should," Sakura said out loud, "Sorry, my thoughts are coming out of my mouth," she started to walk away.

"Even if we did, what would we do huh?" Hinata questioned the girls.

They all thought for a moment.

Sakura's thought

_We can black mail them by drugging them so that they'll knock out, then put some girls clothing on them. Take some pictures and post it up in every hallway at the school. That would be so freaken funny! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MUAHAHAHAH- cough cough, choke, 'Ahem' Okay maybe that's too evil. Not to mention where would I get the drugs? Hum….._

Hinata's thought

_Maybe if we threaten them by lying about black mailing them so they'll have to do what we ask them to do, but we if they're smart enough to know that we don't have anything against them. So maybe we should find something that we can black mail them with? And then my plan will going according to plan. HEHEHE… But dang will Naruto hate me after that?_

Ino's thought

_If I could get the girls to help me, we could Photoshop the guys pictures and then post them up with girl clothes and say that that's what they do after school. We could say that they're gay so that every guy in the school would be like, 'WTF?' and run away. But I don't think it'll work, my plans are always horrible, it'll never work out, maybe the girls have a better idea._

Tenten's thought

_Only if I have a way to get Neji to bow down to me….. sigh…. The heck I'll leave this up to the girls…_

The girls stood there in silence for quite a while until the bell went off. They snap everybody out of their thoughts.

Hinata sighed first, "I don't know, I don't think we should."

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood," Ino answered.

"I… won't have time any ways," Sakura said shortly after Ino.

Tenten didn't answer, but turn, "I'll catch up with you guys later," she said and left. 'I don't know what the heck I'm doing any more,' she thought as she entered her classroom and sat down, 'I'm not going to make it through with Neji's deal, why did I even kiss him? Why did I even say 'yes' to him? Gosh I must have been crazy or drunk!' Tenten heard somebody sit down next to her, but she couldn't careless, she was deep into her thoughts.

'Hum, what's wrong with her today?' Neji thought as he tried to interrupt her thoughts, "Tenten?"

Tenten looked at him and smiled lightly, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Neji asked her and placed his hand on her forearm.

"I'll be fine Neji," Tenten answered and pulled his hand away, "I wouldn't do that, your fan girls might murder me," she smirked.

Neji looked at the girls and ignored the blood killing glares they were giving Tenten, "So?"

"If I die nobody will help you with your girl," Tenten answered and crossed her arms.

Neji chuckled, "I could find another girl," he said without thinking.

Tenten's eyes sadden, "Oh," she said and looked away, "Are you going to make a kissing deal with them too?"

Neji was taken back, 'Oh shit,' he thought, "Um, no, that's not what I meant."

"What you meant was that you could find any other girl to replace me," Tenten stood up, "I wanted to help you," she said and inhaled, "But I guess you'll have to find somebody else." Tenten ran off.

"Shit," he cursed and got up and ran after her. He caught up to her in the hallway that was empty, "Wait, Tenten, I didn't mean it, I was being stupid."

She didn't face him, she was hiding her tears. He thought of her as a helping girl and nothing else, if she was to die he wouldn't care, because he could replace her with another girl. She was just there to please him until he doesn't need her any more, "It's okay Neji, I know you're stupid most of the time."

"You can't end our deal," Neji said, "You kissed me for it."

Tenten tried to laugh, so it was like a sobbing-laugh, "You know Neji, I can always take it back, with or without a kiss."

Neji pulled her to face him, but she kept her face down, "Look at me Tenten," but she didn't, "Look at me," he hated when Tenten ignores him. He didn't like it that she was mad at him, "Tenten, please?"

Tenten looked away from his face, she just stared down at her feet, "No Neji," she pushed him, but he held his grip. She felt his finger lift her chin up and she gave in and looked up, she didn't want him to see her tears, she didn't want to see him right now. She want to be left alone because she needed space to clam her heart.

"Tenten…" Neji whispered as he dropped his hands, but then lift one up to wipe away her tears, she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said and guilt hit him hard, he did say something stupid and hurtful, he wasn't thinking.

Tenten opened her eyes and took a step back as she turned her face away from him, "Don't look at me," she said harshly, trying very hard to not cry. She squeezed her eyes shut, "Please don't look at me," she hated when she cried, it made her feel weak. Tenten turned away, "I want to be alone." She was surprised when she felt arms coming around her waist; she gasped and turned her head to find Neji's chin resting on her shoulder, "Let go," she hissed.

"No," he answered brutally, "being alone won't solve anything Tenten." Neji felt her struggle in his arms.

"Let go Hyuuga!" she yelped as she was picked up.

"Now you know I don't like you calling me that, back to the old us huh? Not a chance," He said as he carried her off.

"Where are you taking me Hyuuga!" she screamed, but nobody heard her because they were far from the classrooms. "Put me down now!"

"Nope," he answered with a grin, he entered the library, of course nobody saw them come in because the librarian was gone. Which it didn't matter cause he was always gone. Neji took her all the way into the back of the library all the way to the left where nobody goes because, well, nobody goes there unless they want to make out. So it was call the 'Make out' corner.

Tenten felt her back hit the wall lightly, she pulled herself up and glared at him, "Why did you bring me here!?" she asked.

"Well you know what this place is called right?" Neji asked and crossed his arm.

Tenten didn't say anything at first, she knew what people do here, she seen a couple of people making out here. "What's your reason for bringing me here?" She placed her fist to her side ready to punch Neji if he made the wrong move.

"If you don't listen to me I'll force a kiss on you," Neji said in a cold tone.

"Is that so?" Hell yeah, she'll enjoy it, but she doesn't want it. Okay maybe she does, but that's not the point, the point is why the hell did he bring her here?

He nodded, "Now, Tenten, you know our deal right?" She didn't answer, but he went on, "we kissed on it."

"So if you kiss me then our deal is off," she interrupted him.

He thought for a minute, and smirked in his mind, "Yeah, but it's not like I'll kiss you because of that."

"Then I'll have to," She said and tried grabbing him, "Hyuuga stay still!" she said as she missed him. He kept dodging her arms, he was having a blast with Tenten chasing him. Tenten missed again, she turned around and found Neji's face an inch away from hers.

"I thought you wanted a kiss?" he asked and a smirked played on his lips, "come on kiss me."

Tenten gulp, she blushed and her palms started to get sweaty. She glared, "I won't, cause I know you want me to kiss you." She was going to turn away, but Neji caught her lips with his, her eyes widen as she pushed him away, "Neji!"

"There's my Tenten," he said.

Her whole body was on fire, he just called her 'his Tenten' when did she belong to him? "Our deal is off," she said as she threw a punch which he caught easily.

He pulled her forward and their lips met again, but this time Tenten didn't pull away. Neji thought that it was a good time now, he ran his tongue over her upper lips, which made Tenten gasped for air. Neji then entered his tongue into her mouth. Tenten's eyes widen, that was a new move, she never thought that was possible, she let him do it. She thought it was a nice feeling, she also wanted to try. She stuck her tongue into his mouth and did the same things he did her. She ran her tongue over his teeth and nibbled his lips. Neji felt faint, 'Where the hell does she learn how to do that?' he thought as he panted for air. He pulled her buns out, which made her pull back, her whole face was flushed. Neji found her trying to put her hair back up, but he grabbed her hands and pulled it above her head, he pushed her into the books, she groaned, but he caught her groan into his kiss. Neji's hand slowly lets go of hers and travels down to cup her cheek, Tenten followed suit and ran her hands through his hair with her hands making his hair fall freely. Neji moaned and felt her hands run all over his chest, 'What the hell? Has she done this before?' he thought and left her hands be, he liked the feeling of her hands on his body.

Tenten couldn't breath, so she bit his bottom lip.

"Oww!" he snapped, "What the hell? Why'd you do that?" he asked as he rubbed his lip with his thumb.

"I needed," she inhaled, "air," exhale, she then took a deep breathe.

Neji was still rubbing his lip when he was surprised, Tenten pounced on him, "Wow," he said with her on top of him now and her hair brushing against his face, "Hello to you too," he said, but was cut off when her kiss. Tenten smiled against his lips and giggled, "guess what?" she asked still kissing. "Hum?" was Neji's responds, he cupped her cheek with his right hand and his left arm around her waist. "Our deal is off," She said and stuck her tongue into his mouth so that he couldn't reply. Neji gave a husky chuckle which vibrate through Tenten's mouth, and boy it felt good. Neji pulled lightly away and gasped for air, he brushed her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry Tenten," he whispered.

Tenten smiled, but her eyes still gave a hurt feeling, "Why?"

Neji closed his eyes, "I didn't mean it Tenten, if you were gone I'll die, because there's nobody out there like you," he answered truthfully, "I won't be able to think without you around, you're the fun in my life." He saw Tenten's eyes cheer up, "I could never replace you Tenten, I'll lose a part of me if you were gone." Tenten started to get teary, "and you won't die Tenten, because I'll protect you." Neji brushed away her tears with his thumbs, "Don't cry Tenten, really I mean what I say." He leaned his face towards her and brushed a gentle kiss on hers.

Tenten pushed him down with her hand, but came down without parting their lips, she kissed him lighlty back and then pulled away, "Neji, I'm sorry," she said, "Because of the way I acted towards you." She leaned her forehead on his, "Will you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you, if our deal is still on," he said.

"It is," she asnwered.

"If I counted right, our deal is off." He told her and smirked.

Tenten laughed a little, "You just want me to kiss you," she said.

"That I do," he said and laugh quietly as she came down to meet his lips.

But Tenten parted, "Wait? if we're making out, how the heck is this just helping you out?" she questioned.

Neji thought quickly, "Uh, it's to help me with kissing, I'm really bad at it."

"Right," Tenten said flatly, "I'll would believe it if your kisses didn't leave me breathless."

Neji gave a sly grin, "I know they do."

"So you know how to kiss then?" Tenten asked, "So then-"

Neji cut her by giving her a quick kiss, "Nope I just like to kiss you."

Tenten blushed as he kissed her again.

'Snap'

Not to far away there was somebody with their cell phone out, taking pictures of Neji and Tenten kissing. "How could that girl steal my Neji?" the girl whispered, "Who ever you are, I'll take you down for kissing my Neji."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA, MUAHAHAHAHAH you like that last part huh? I know you do! And I know you're gonna come after me! Maybe, any ways, sorry about the late update, I'll try to update asap, not 100 sure I can, so I'm not making any promises, just bare with me, thanks!

bayka


	14. Chapter 14

Hello to all my readers, thanks for reading my story, I do hope you are enjoying my story, if not, then I'm sorry, you can tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I know I'm horrible with my grammar, tell me something new

Hello to all my readers, thanks for reading my story, I do hope you are enjoying my story, if not, then I'm sorry, you can tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I know I'm horrible with my grammar, tell me something new! And I know that I mistype some times, I just type to fast some times, I do hope you put up with my lagg-i-ness, thanks a whole bunch all my reader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sorrys…

Love is

Chapter 14

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura, I can't go the movies with you," Hinata answered over the line, "yeah, why don't you ask Sasuke? He's free all the time anyways." Sakura was now shouting on the other side of the line, "Whatever Sakura, I totally know that you want him to go, ask him already!" Hinata sighed and tapped her feet, "Yeah, oh, I have a date with Naruto," she blushed at Sakura's 'Hinata and Naruto, sitting in a tree' song, "Sakura you don't want me to start with you and Sasuke," She grinned, "Yeah I thought so," she gave a evil chuckle, "Go on and ask Sasuke, if you don't, I'll ask him for you," She heard Sakura panic, "Okay then I'll see you later, hope you're date with Sasuke goes well," Hinata laughed again. Sakura hung up and Hinata sighed, "Finally," Hinata went to her closet and opened it looking for what she should wear for her date with Naruto. They planned this ever since forever, they just couldn't because Naruto was busy with work, or Hinata has other plans to do. It was about three days ago that Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend, and of course Hinata couldn't hide her excitement and said, 'yes'. Nobody else knows, but the both of them.

"Should I wear my pink shirt or my lavender one?" she questioned, and then she had a quickly flash back of her and Naruto in the shower. Hinata giggled to herself as she thought about it, 'How did I ever ended up with such a funny guy?' she thought as she sighed, it was like she was heads over heels for Naruto, but too shy to admit that she was in love with him. "I'll wear lavender, but a dress," she said to herself as she dug through her closet again and pulled out a sundress, which hasn't been wore in forever. It was a spaghetti sundress that was all white but the ribbon across her waist was lavender, along with her straps. The last time she did was when her mother was still alive. Hinata sighed and tried not thinking about it. She slipped on the dress; it still fits her, and showed her curves too. "Dang, only if I had curves all around," she said to herself and then heard a low chuckle. Hinata turned around to find Naruto leaning against her window, "Naruto!" she shouted and fell backwards on her clothes. She just threw them on the ground, and that's what she gets for just letting them lay on the ground.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he came up to her, he knelt down and pulled her up onto a sitting position, "I'm sorry did I scare you?"

Hinata muffled an 'ok' while holding the back of her head, which Naruto kind of got.

"Hinata?" it was her dad, "Are you okay?"

Hinata was alarmed, "Shit," she cursed under her breath, "I'm fine father, I'm just changing, I kind of trip over my clothes."

"I told you many times already," He called from behind the door, "Your mother and you always do that."

Hinata sadden a bit, "I know dad, I'm sorry."

"Its okay sweetie," he said, "Change quickly for your date." He left.

"You're father knows?" Naruto whispered into her ears which made the hair on her neck stand up.

"Sort of," Hinata answered with a smile, "I said I was going on a date with the girls."

"Oh," Naruto smirked, "You're a lair, that's bad."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "At less I know how to use a door."

Naruto gave a sly grin, "My bad."

"Now if you'll please close your eyes I'll get this dress off," Hinata said which made Naruto blush. She watched as he turned away with his eyes closed, she tried to pull down the zipper, but it was hard to reach, she could always get it on, but she could never get it off. Her mother always took it off for her, "M-" Hinata caught herself, she was just about to say 'Mom' but she stop just in time, she stared at her feet, 'Mom, I miss you,' she thought and sighed. "Naruto," she started, "Do you think you could help me?"

He turned around and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could pull the zipper down?" Hinata asked with a faint blush on her high cheeks.

"Uh, o-okay," Naruto stammered as he placed his fingers on the tiny zipper, "But," he paused, "I like this dress on you," he said and didn't move the zipper down.

"I can't wear it," Hinata said, "It'll remind me too much of mother."

Naruto looked away with guilt, "I'm sorry Hinata," he said as he began to pull down the zipper, but then stop halfway.

"Naruto?" Hinata started, "What's wrong."

He then zipped it back up, "Then I'll give you new memories of this dress."

She tilted her head to the side, "Uh huh?"

"Yeah," he whispered into her ears as he looked at her through the mirror, "What to see?"

"See what?" she whispered lower.

"This," he purred against her ears as he kissed her neck soothingly then down to her back. Hinata blushed and closed her eyes; it was a gentle ticklish kiss on the back of her left shoulder where he kissed. She gasped piercingly when he bite her on the back of her shoulder then sighed lightly to relax as he nibbled on her skin. He then lift his lips away from her shoulder and blew on the spot where he bit. "There," he whispered to her, "It's your first gift from me," he said into her ear making her back shiver.

"Thanks," she said in a low shy voice, she turned to see the hicky from the mirror, "it's a uh?"

"Love bite," he said and smiled and pulled her face around to him, "Now no other guy will steal you from me," Naruto brushed her hair back.

She was still confused. "It's a hicky Hinata," he said to her and her mouth went into a round 'O' and then he laughed, "Yeah," he blushed, "sorry if I didn't ask you before I gave it to you." Hinata rouse an eyebrow, which made Naruto nervous, "What?" he questioned as she step closer to him, "I'm sorry?"

"Where'd you learn where to give hicky's?" she asked. She crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Uh," Naruto rubbed his head, "I actually asked Sasuke," he mumbled so low that Hinata did catch it.

"What?" she asked as she lean her face forwards into his, being only inches apart from his face.

He took a deep breath as he face flushed into a color of bright cherry, "I said I asked Sasuke."

Hinata blushed too, "I uh," she pulled back lightly and then played with her hair, "would like to learn."

Naruto looked up and gave a boyish grin, "Sure," he said and pulled closer to her, "first you'll have to have to get comfortable with me," his breathe blew lightly over her face.

"How comfortable?" she questioned as she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt her arms hugging his neck as she tiptoe, but felt her feet being pushed down.

"I'll come to you Hinata, don't worry," he said and lean in face closer to hers, "And when you feel like giving me one, you can any time." Naruto then cradled her head up so that he's lips was hovering over hers, "Just imitate my move when I gave you the hicky." He kissed her and she kissed back, it was a innocent kiss, since this was the first time they kissed. 'OMG! OMG! Naruto is kissing me!' Was Hinata's thoughts, she smiled from within. Naruto's reflects kicked in though, his tongue wet her lips and she opened her mouth for him to enter. It was a little sloppy, but to them it felt really good. Hinata felt Naruto's thumb rubbing her rib cage and she giggle lightly. He smiled against her redden lips, "sorry," he said and nibbled her lips.

Hinata parted and gave him butterfly kissed on his jaw line and then down his neck, "Is it okay if I give you a mark here?" She panted waiting for his answer.

"Any where is fine Hinata," he said into her hair.

She bite hard and heard him growl, she smirked, but nibbled lightly and gently against his skin. Naruto moan in delight from the nibble, it relaxed the bite that she just given him. Hinata sucked harder as she put her whole mouth on his skin right above his collar bone.

"Hinata?" Naruto questioned with his eyes closed, she didn't answer, but kept sucking. He opened his eyes, "Hinata," he said and rubbed her side which made her pull away from his tanned skin, he pulled her face up so that he could rest his forehead on hers.

"Sorry," she said and closed her eyes.

"It's okay," he said and looked at the mirror, "holy cow," he raised his chin higher, "That's one big hicky Hinata."

Hinata blushed, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She turned away, but Naruto stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, now the fan girls won't bother me much," He said and chuckled.

Hinata smiled, "I'm surprise you even have fan girls."

"Oh, trust me I do," He said and pulled away, "I'll be waiting for you at the park." He walked to the window and left Hinata standing there. She smiled as she looked for an over shirt so that it'll cover her back. She didn't want her father to see the mark or her younger sister. "Bye father!" she called out at the front door and closed it, she walked to the park quickly. She found Naruto sitting on the bench starring somewhere else. Hinata smirked and went around so that she could sneak up behind him.

Naruto was waiting for her as he thought about the kiss, or more like the hicky she gave him, 'Dang, Hinata learns faster then me,' he thought as he felt somebody's hands cover his view, he smiled, "Who's this?"

"Guess who," she whispered into his ears.

It made his arm hair jump, "Is this my girlfriend?" he asked and she pulled her hands away. Naruto looked up and found himself starring at her next because she was kissing him. (AN: Yay the spider man kiss) It was different, but nice; they both open their mouths and intertwined their tongues together.

Hinata pulled away and came around the bench, "So where's my surprise?" she asked as she took his hand in hers.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise to you any more," He said as he stood up pulling her along with him.

"It's not like you've surprised me enough," She told him, which made him smile. She followed him as she held onto his hand, like a little kid. "Naruto, do you think people at school will notice?"

"Notice what?" he asked.

"That you're going out with me?" She started, "I mean, they'll think you're crazy."

"And they could think that, because I am crazy for you," he smirked as they turned the corner. "Why do you worry so much about it? It's just the school."

"Well," Hinata rubbed her head, "You know, you're fan girls might kill me," she told him as she squeezed his hand lightly.

Naruto turn around and kissed her to make her stop thinking for a second, but then he pulled away, "Don't worry; I won't let any one lay a hand on you." He then started to walk again with her close behind him, "besides it's my fault."

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she looked up at his eyes, bright and beautiful, like always.

"Because I'm the one who fell in love with you," he answered which made her whole body glow with happiness.

Hinata stopped, which made Naruto look back at her. She placed her hands on his face and pulled his face till their lips met again. This time their kiss was slow and clean, when she felt Naruto pull back she looked up at him.

"What was that for?" he whispered breathlessly.

Hinata blush, "Thanks," was all she said before looking away.

Naruto laughed lightly as he went on. It felt like hours, but it was only minutes when Naruto turned the final corner and said, "Ta-da."

Hinata looked up to find the nice cool breeze against her face. "Wow," she was amazed; Naruto had brought them to the beach.

"Yeah, I found this the day I showered at your place, I was walking around lost, and I found this place, it was pretty cool that you lived near the water," Naruto said, "But your house is surrounded by the forest, so I bet you didn't know that this was here."

Hinata didn't completely hear Naruto's sentences since she was starring at the water. "It's wonderful Naruto," she said as she left go of his hand and headed towards the water. She slipped off her flip flops as she dashed into the water making her dress soak with water. Hinata looked over at Naruto, "Come on in!" She squealed as Naruto splashed the water at her, "Stop it!" she said splashing back.

Naruto laughed and grabbed her wrist as he pulled her into a hug, "I've never had anything as great as you Hinata."

Hinata started to get teary, "Don't say that Naruto."

"Why?" He asked looking down at her.

"Because I might disappear," She told him and pulled away.

Naruto smiled, "But I'm telling the truth, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he then grabbed her and held her in a wedding style way. "I'd rather say it then hold everything I feel about you in," he whispered into her ears.

Hinata cried as she held his neck, "Thank-you so much," she said as she kissed the corner of his lips, "I've haven't had this much happiness since my mother."

He laughed, "That's a good thing right?"

Hinata laughed with him, "Of course," she said as she bit his neck.

"Hey," he said as he pulled his neck away, "None of that, you've already gave me a big hicky."

Hinata laughed as she got out of his hold. "And there's more to where that came from," she whispered and pushed him into the water. Naruto grunt as he landed, all wet he was as he stared up at her. She laughed as she came down and laid on top, "Sorry," she said and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay," he answered back and rolled over so that he was hovering her, "as long as you don't leave my side, I'll be fine," he said and brushed her wet bangs away.

Hinata grabbed his face again with her hands and pulled it down so that their nose touch, "I won't," she whispered so that he could hear. She felt him rubbing his nose and she giggled because it tickled her, "Naruto?"

"Hum?" he replied.

"If I do disappear? If I do leave again? Will you still feel the same way about me when I'm ten thousand miles away from you?" She questioned him wanting to know, because she doesn't want to lose this relationship, this emotion, she didn't want to lose him.

"No," he answered noticed the sadness in her eyes, "because you're not going to disappear, and you're not going to leave at all, you're staying right here with me, no matter what," he told her and kissed the tip of her nose. "And if you are ten thousand miles away?" he started, "I'll come after you."

Hinata chortle like a singing dove, "That's so sweet." She ran her fingers lightly over his face as he closed his eyes. He leaned his face into her touch and smiled. "Lets watch the sun set together," she whispered into his ears and then yelped as she was picked up again, "Naruto!" she slapped his arms, "warn me the next time you do that."

Naruto laughed, "Well then you should be warn, cause I'm going to do it often." They sat on the beach and stared out at the sun.

Hinata took out her camera and pulled it arm length away from them, "smile Naruto," she said as she took the picture. She looked at the picture and laughed because Naruto made a funny face. "Naruto!" she slapped his arm, "I asked you to smile not to stick out your tongue."

He laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said as he took the camera, "Ready? Smiles," he said and took it. He looked back at the picture and laughed, "Hinata," this time Hinata made a face; she blew up her face and crossed her eyes. "Come one," he said and pulled the camera out again, "Ready?" he said, "Smile," right before he pushed it Hinata took his face and kissed him on the lips, 'Click' was the sound that came from the camera. Naruto pulled away and found Hinata with a shy blush, "are you ready this time?" he asked with a handsome smile, she nodded and then he pulled the camera back again. "Smile," he said and it made a noise. Naruto looked back at the picture and smile, this time they both were smiling at the camera.

"Thanks," she said as she lean her head onto his shoulder; she gave a relaxed sigh and stared at the sun while it was setting. It was beautiful because the water now looked like a blistering beach, but it felt cool too because of the air stream that blew into their hair. "Naruto, we should come here more often," she said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah," he agreed and kissed her head, "Whenever you want to."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura sighed, "Damn Hinata for not coming, I had to invite him!" she murmured under her breath. She smiled as Sasuke came up to her, "Hey."

"Wussup," he said and coughed, "So what's the special occasion?"

"Nothing special, I just thought we should hang out," she said, 'Yeah right Sakura, I know you didn't mean that!' she told herself in her mind as she gave him puppy eyes.

Sasuke pulled back, "Tell me Sakura," he started, "Why do you feel like you should go out on a date with me?"

"It's not a date," she said as she started to walk towards the movies, "we're just hanging out."

"Uh huh?" he followed, "So it's hanging out, but just the two of us."

"Yup."

"But I'm a guy and you're a girl," He pointed.

"Yup."

"So it makes it a date."

"No," she said and ignored the fact that it was true.

"Okay, so that makes us 'hanging out' with you being a girl, and me being a boy, and it's just us two, and nobody else, but we're not on a date," he said and inhaled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake, fine, it's a date Sasuke."

"Oh, my gosh," He gasped, "It's our first date, I thought you'd never ask me."

Sakura groan in frustration, "I cannot believe I ask you to come."

Sasuke laughed and grabbed her hand so that their hands could interlace together, it made her stop to look up at him, "I'll make this date worth your wild." He whispered and her cheeks heated up as she looked away and dragged him along with her. "What movie did you want to watch?"

"Well, I'm going to watch," she looked up not really knowing what she wanted.

Sasuke chuckled and it vibrated through Sakura's body, "You don't have a clue what you want to watch huh?" She nodded in agreement as they both stared up at the show screen. "What do you feel like watching?"

"Anything you want to watch," she said.

"I'll watch whatever you pick," he told her which amazed her in awe.

"Okay," she said and looked, "Okay, how about Twilight?" (AN: OMG! I'M TOTALLY GOING TO GO WATCH THAT!! MUAHAHAHAHH ALTHOUGHT IT'S NOT OUT YET, LETS SAY IT"S OUT IN THE STORY, OKAY!?)

Sasuke shrugged and smirked, "Sure." They bought tickets and went in. Sasuke bought some gummies for them to eat and Sakura bought a drink. They sat down in the way back, "Hey Sakura," Sasuke started, "Lets play a game."

"What kind of game?" she eyed him, 'What the heck?' was the thought in her mind.

"Yes or no?" he rouse an eyebrow, "You're afraid huh?"

"No, I'm not," she pouted, "I'll play."

"Okay," he gave a genuine smile as he took her hands. He look at his cell phone and set a timer, "We have fifteen seconds," he started and took out a gummy star, "We have to pass this around and when the time is up whoever still have it loses."

"Huh? How are we going to pass it?" she asked.

"Through our mouths," he smirked this time.

Sakura glared, 'I knew he had something planned, jerk,' she thought, "Hum, what if I said no?"

"It's too late for that," he said, "You said you'll play."

Sakura sighed, "Fine whatever, but if you lose then what happens?"

"I won't lose, but if you lose," he smirked, "you'll have to be my girlfriend."

Sakura blushed, "What?!" her eyes widen, "Don't joke with me Sasuke."

"I'm not," he said and pulled her closer, "Come on, I dare you to."

She glared even harder at him, trying to burn his eyes, "If you lose, you'll have to crawl like a dog at school for the whole day."

Sasuke laughed, "Okay, deal." Such confident in himself. He put the gummy in his mouth and started the time; he pulled her closer as he leaned into his face. He placed his mouth on hers and kissed her lips. She didn't open up, he knew she was going to do that, that's why he placed his hand on her ribs and massaged it and she gasped for air. That was his chance to place the gummy into her mouth. He stuck his tongue in with the gummy on it. He then smirked.

"Cheater," she said against his lips which made him laugh, she then kissed him back and try pushing her tongue in, but he kept his mouth close. He was pulling the same move that she just did, 'Oh no you don't,' she thought as she placed at hand on his chest and ran her hand all over his abs, even though she didn't know how to do it, she just did it if it made some effect on him. Which it did because he opened his mouth. Now it was a tongue fight trying to see who could put the gummy into the others mouth. She closed her mouth again and he grunt he then pulled a move that Sakura didn't know that was going to come. She felt his hand brush down to her butt, "What the-" she was cut off when he push the gummy back into her mouth. She blushed that he kept his hand on her butt, 'CHEATER! Although it felt good!' she admitted in her mind. She was trying to think, but she couldn't when he was groping her, 'Damn you Sasuke, go to hell!' she thought as she did something that she would have never thought she would do. She surprised Sasuke, and herself as she straddled his lap, his eyes widen as he gasped for air, that's when she put the gummy back into his mouth.

'OMFG!' he thought as he was panting for air, he heard the timer go off and swallowed the gummy. He was not inhaling and exhaling from that excitement.

Sakura pulled back first, "Yay" she said breathlessly, "I," inhale, "Won," exhale, "Bet," inhale, "That," exhale. She smirked and tried to get off, but felt Sasuke hold her down with his arms, "Let go Sasuke."

"No," he said and placed the right side of his face on her chest.

Sakura blushed, "What are you doing?"

"Listening to your heart beat," He said.

"You lost Sasuke," she told him and struggled to get out of his hold, "No let go."

"I didn't lose," He said and pulled away while looking up, "I don't have it in my mouth."

Sakura gave him a deadly glare, "What?" they played all that time and Sasuke thinks he could just do that? "Oh hell no," she said as she tried getting off again, but couldn't.

"Okay, Sakura," He started, "You won, but," he looked down and then back at her, "I'll let go on one condition."

"What?" She crossed her arms.

"If you become my girlfriend," he said. There was a long pause and the light dimmed out.

Sakura did look at him, "Why?"

"Because I like to be with you, you make me be me when I'm with you," he said and put his head on her chest again, "I love the way your heart beats when I'm around you."

Sakura pulled his head up so that he'll be looking at her. She then laid her head on his chest and listened, it was beautiful, she sighed, "You're right; I love the sound of your heart."

"Is that a yes?" he questioned as he whispered into her ear.

"Will you still crawl like a dog?"

"Only if you want me to," he chuckled.

Sakura closed her eyes as she listened to the musical laughter that was running through his body, "I love the sound of your laughter," she said out loud and moved her head to look at him. "Would you like me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he said.

"Then yes is also the answer for me," she said and received a kissed from him. She laughed and pulled away as she took her seat, "but you'll have to crawl like a dog," she smiled and took his hand in hers as she noticed him pouting at her. "Okay, okay, you don't have to," she said and kissed his jaw. They watched the movie as it started. 'I'm so thankful for inviting Sasuke tonight,' she thought and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" he whispered into her ear. She turned and their nose bumped, he smiled and stole a kiss from her.

"I'm not," she pulled away.

"I was starring at you, you were smiling," he said.

"Now why would you stare at me?"

"Because I can't keep my eyes off of your beautiful face," he smiled, "especially your forehead." That made Sakura laugh as she punched his arm.

"I'm smiling because of you," she said and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad I invited you, Sasuke."

"I'm glad I came," he told her and then looked over to the screen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAY! Another chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for everything. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Thanks for being patient with me.

bayka


	15. Chapter 15

Hello to everybody, I hope you guys are you fine

Hello to everybody, I hope you guys are you fine! Yay, on with the chapter huh? Okie dokie then.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, but I do own their personality, and the story, with the story line, so if I fine somebody jacking my stuff… you're gonna get it! MUAHAHAHA :P thanks for reading!

Love is

Chapter 15

_Hello Neji,_

_Hey I'm in Japan again, I came back to visit my father,_

_He's been missing me lately, so I coming to stay._

_For maybe a week or so, I'm not certain, but I do_

_Hope to see you._

_Tee._

Neji smiled as she read the message that he just received he then text back to her.

_Hey Tee,_

_That's great! I was wondering if we could hang out,_

_Maybe tomorrow or something, if possible_

_Call me and tell me okay? Thanks_

_Neji_

He flipped his phone closed as he looked up and sighed, 'Should I call Tenten about this?' he thought as he sighed. He shook his head, 'No, I shouldn't let this happen, every time I'm around Tenten, I can't think about Tee,' he said in this mind, 'I'll tell Tenten later.'

* * *

_The next day_

Tenten was at Ino's place to dress up to be Tee, she sighed as she did. 'I kind of wished I didn't lie to Neji about Tee,' she thought as she sat on Ino's bed. Tenten looked up to find Ino still on her phone with Tony, 'Boy, this girl needs a big hint about Tony,' she got up and went into Ino's closet again to look for something to where.

"Tenny?" Ino called out, "I'm sorry, but go ahead and look, wear whatever you want!" she then went back to the phone.

Tenten lean on one foot and rubbed her chin with her index finger. 'If I was Tee, and I just got back from China, what would I do?' she thought as she now swayed from side to side. 'Well, I have to cover a part of my face,' she thought again as she looked around. Tenten picked up a mask like, but it was only for the bottom piece of the face. It covered the mouth. 'I'll lie that I caught a sickness.'

She finally got what she was going to wear. Some baggy shorts that reached above her knees, she then had a tank-top on with a over jacket that was also baggy. She put her hair into a pony tail, and then she pulled the mask over her mouth. "There," she said through the mask, "I hope he doesn't notice me."

Tenten left Ino and headed towards the downtown park where she would meet him. Lyn's phone went off with a beep and Tenten took it out to read the message.

_Where are you? _

_I've been waiting,_

_Are you always late?_

_Neji_

'Gosh, for a first date you're pretty mean,' Tenten thought and laughed as she text quickly.

_I'm coming, hold your horses_

_I'm almost there_

_Tee_

Tenten turned the corner and saw him standing alone while people walk pass him, she sighed one last time before jogging up to him, "hey," she said a little garbled because of the mask.

Neji looked up, "Hey?" he questioned, "are you okay?"

Tenten brushed her hair back, "Yeah, don't worry about me," she said, "I caught a sickness over in China, Mother won't tell me what it is."

Neji's face softens, "is it bad?"

Tenten shrugged, "My mom won't tell me, I hope it's not."

"Yeah, me too, I hope you don't die from it," Neji said and then caught himself, "I mean," he stuttered as he tried to find the words, "I was just," he paused and hit himself mentally, "I just hope you get better," he finally said.

Tenten giggled, 'That was a first,' she thought, "it's okay, I don't mind."

He smiled back to her, which made her heart flutter, she wished he would smile this handsome smile at her all the time, but she always gets the smirks. "Ready?" he asked.

Tenten nodded as she followed him, she sighed mentally, 'At less he doesn't notice anything.'

* * *

Ino gave a long groan as she sat down, she just got off the phone with her dumb boyfriend, she leaned her head back onto the top of the chair and sighed. She grabbed her phone and dialed Shikamaru's number.

She waited, 6 rings later, 'What the heck?'

"Hello?" it was Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika-kun, what are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Uh, I'm actually kind of busy," he told her.

She wanted to ask why he was, but she didn't want to bud, "Oh, okay, can I call you later?"

"I'm working later," he answered.

'Damn,' she thought and punched the pillow, "Uh, Okay, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," he said shortly.

"Okay," she said back, and then came an awkward silences.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Okay, bye," she said and heard him hang up, 'I wonder what he's doing as of right now?'

* * *

"So, Tee tell me a little bit more about yourself," Neji said as he watch her face. 'It's like I've seen her before, I swear,' he thought as he stared harder.

Tenten smiled and looked at him, instead of answering him, her eyes locked with his. She stayed like that until she felt her blood rushing to her feet, she shook her head to break the stare. "Uh, what do you want to know?" She asked.

Neji thought about for a minute, "What is your favorite color?" he asked.

"Brown," she answered.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "When I was a little girl I had a puppy and he was a light brownish color, after that I just started to like brown," she told him.

Neji nodded his head, "What's your favorite dish?"

"Pad Thai," She smiled, although he couldn't tell, "It's really good."

He chuckled, "Why is that?"

"It's hot and sour, that's my kind of flavor," She answered as she stared up into the clouds.

"Okay, what is your favorite candy?"

"Cotton candy, yum!"

"Favorite song?"

"Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts."

"Where would you visit if you had a chance to."

Tenten paused for a moment, "Tateyama, I grew up there and my childhood memories are there, that's where I'll go."

Neji waited for a minute as he studied her and then began again, "What is your worst fear?"

Tenten laughed lightly, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Oh come on, please? I won't make fun of you," Neji said as he smiled.

"Okay," She smiled, "I'm scared of getting raped."

He paused for a moment, "Oh," he looked down, "I understand, I guess."

Tenten laughed again, "See I told you, it was kind of weird."

"What else are you afraid of?"

"Fire," she answered, "When I was younger our house brunt down, my sister didn't make it out."

"I'm sorry Tee," Neji said as stared at her again.

"It's okay," she brushed her bangs back, "What are you afraid of?"

Neji looked up into the clouds this time, "I'm afraid of losing the ones I love."

Tenten dropped her gaze from the clouds to his pale face, "I'm sorry Neji."

"It's okay," He smiled lightly, "I'm pretty sure Ayame is in a better place."

Tenten nodded and looked away, "What do you do on your free time Neji?"

Neji thought about it again and chuckled.

Tenten looked up at him, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," he smiled, "I usually spend time with a good friend of mine."

"Really?" she was interested, "Who?"

Neji smirked, "Her name is Tenten," he started. At this Tenten blushed lightly, "She's a great person really."

"Oh," Tenten said, "Do you like her?"

He didn't answer at first, "Well, not that I know of."

"What?" She looked at him dumbfounded, "I don't think I got you on that."

He laughed, "Tenten is a good friend of mine, and she's always there when I need her."

"That's good." She was hoping for something more then a good friend.

"Tee?" Neji stared, "What do you do when you're sad?"

"Hum, I usually sing and dance when I'm sad, even though I can't sing and dance very well," She answered.

"I see," He smiled, "If you wanted one thing in this world, what would you want?"

She thought again, "Hard question," but then she answered, "I would want my friends to always be happy."

Neji laughed, "You're quiet a person," He told her, "I like it."

She blushed, "Like what?"

"How you are," He smiled handsomely at her, "What do you prefer, sunny or rainy?"

"Rainy."

"Why?"

"The sun burns, and the rain is refreshing."

At that he laughed again, "What kind of flowers do you like?"

"I like Paeonia's," She looked at him, "What kind of flowers do you like?"

"I like Nerine's the most," Neji said, "Of course people say that they aren't as pretty, but it's the way they look, that's why I like them."

"Oh," she nodded, "What's your favorite movie?"

"Transformers," He grinned, "That girl is hot."

Tenten rolled her eyes, 'That's so Neji,' she thought and laughed.

"What's your favorite movie?" He asked.

"The Myth," She squealed, "That was such a sad movie!"

He rolled his eyes, "girls," he mumbled.

Tenten poked his cheek, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"That you're not a boy," He gave an innocent grin.

She slapped his arm, "Neji!"

Neji roused an eyebrow, 'That voice….'

'Shit,' she thought, "Gosh, I know I'm not a boy," she said changing her voice a bit.

"Okay?" He was confused. "Let me ask you Tee." She looked up at him, "If you where going on a date, would you go to the movies or an amusement park?"

"Neither," She said, "If I was to go on a date, I'll like to go watch the stars."

He just stared at her in awe, she was like no other, "What does the stars mean to you?"

"The stars?" She looked into his eyes, "when the stars sparkles it's like heaven singing, it's just very beautiful to watch." She waited and then asked him the same question, "What does the star's mean to you?"

"The stars are the closet thing to heaven, so when I look up at them, it's like I'm close enough to heaven," He smirked.

"Neji, who's most important in your life as of right now?" She blurted the question out before she could even stop herself. But it has bothered her, she really wanted to know.

He shrugged, "Everybody is important."

"That's true, but the most important to you, some one who you wouldn't want to lose," She said.

"Everybody is the most important to me," He said again, even though in the back of his mind the name 'TENTEN' was there.

"Oh," She was still for a moment, and then gave a loud sigh, "Lets go swinging." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the swings. "I haven't done this in a while." She got on and swung her legs back and forth, "come on Neji!"

Neji groan, "Hum," he then got on the swing next to her and follow suit, but didn't swing as hard as she did, he watched her more. 'I know that laughter, I swear I know it.'

"Why don't you swing higher?" she asked in midair.

"Because I like watching you swing," He called out.

She blushed and hide her face as she kept swinging. "I'm going to jump!" She shouted and laughed, "Ready!?"

"Tee, I don't think you should!" he called out as he watched.

"1! 2! And 3!" she laughed as she let go.

"TEE!" Neji called out as he watch her land on her face.

Tenten groaned, 'Nice move Tenten,' she thought as she got up, "I'm okay she said from beneath her mask," she stood up as Neji came over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her, "You're bleeding."

"Really?" She asked, "Where?"

"There," he pointed to her neck, "How'd you get that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I think it might have been a twig, or a rock on the ground."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Gosh, you're so careless Tenten."

Tenten froze, "What?"

Neji shook his head, "I'm sorry, did I just call you Tenten? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Tenten thought that she was figured out when he called her 'Tenten' holy cow, it was either her acting way too much like herself or some how he figured it out. "Do I remind you a lot of her?"

He looked to the ground, "In some ways yes," he admitted, "I didn't mean to call you Tenten, Tee, I hope you forgive me."

"It's okay," She grin, "it's nothing big to me."

"Okay, I guess," he said and rubbed his head, "lets clean the cut." He then placed his hand on her neck and she retreated. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he tried to go again, but her hand stopped him.

She didn't know that her hand had stopped him, but she felt him move again and this time she let him touch her skin.

'Her skin is so soft, I feel as if I've touched her skin before,' he thought and wiped the blood away, "There, see."

"Thanks," She said under her breath, 'I hope he doesn't notice.' She sighed as she looked at the time, "I'm sorry Neji, but I must get going, I have other plans with my father."

"Oh, Okay," he rubbed his head, "Can I see you again?"

Tenten giggled, "If you want to see me again."

He smiled genuinely at her, which made her heart skip a couple of beats, "I'll text you."

* * *

"Sorry, my place is sort of messy," Naruto said as Hinata step into his apartment. Naruto lived alone, he didn't have a family.

"It's okay Naruto," She said as she looked around the place, "This is a pretty nice place."

"Yeah," He agreed as he picked up a shirt, "The best thing about it is the view I get of the city."

At that Hinata walked over to his window and looked down, "Oh my gosh," she stared in awe, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah wait until its night time," he said into her ear as his arms circled her tiny waist, "It's a city of stars."

"Really?" She asked and turned her body to face him, "Then can I stay until then?"

Naruto gave a nervous look and blushed, "Well," he looked down, "wouldn't your father be wondering where you've been?"

Hinata giggled at him and bit his cheek lightly, "Naruto, I'm a big girl, and I could always get away with a lie you know."

He gasped, "You lie to your father?"

She punched his arm, which he rubbed, "Only sometimes, and it's not even a big lie."

"Will you ever lie to me Hinata?" He asked and grabbed both her hands with his.

"Never," she tilts her head to the side and gave a curvy grin. She then kissed him lightly on the lips as she pulled away from him, "Hum, I wonder what is in your kitchen," she said and pulled off her over jacket.

Naruto smirked as he looked at her, she was in a tank top and he spotted her mark, he came behind her again and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I love your mark."

"You gave it to me silly," she giggled as she looked at what Naruto got in his fridge. She then stop in he bite the top of her shoulder, she laugh lightly as he nibbled her shoulder, "That tickles," she felt him suck harder.

His arms dropped and were now around her waist, "What are you going to make?" he asked while kissing her jaw.

"Well, I would if I could," she said, "But I don't think I'm into cooking any more." She turned and kissed him hard on his lips.

He smirked and picked her up and walked over to the sofa to lay her down while he was on top, "What do you want then?"

She parted and thought about it, "I want to give you another mark."

Naruto's brows frowned, "But you gave me a huge one."

"Yeah, but you gave me two," she said back.

He rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, love."

She smiled and grabbed the back of his neck with both her hands to pull him down. Hinata ran her nose over skin and took in his scent, "Hum… you smell so good," she said and sink her teeth into the spot under his right jaw.

Naruto grumble an, "Owe" at her bite, it was a soft spot any ways. He chuckled as he felt her hand on his ribs, "What are you searching for?" he questioned.

"Your abs," she said still nibbling.

He laughed and brought her hand down to his abdomen he stiff just as her hands touch his pack. She ran her finger tips lightly over his stomach and smiled against his skin. "I love your abs."

"And I love you touching my abs," he said which made them both laugh.

**BOOM**

Just then the door banged open and there stood Neji with a pissed off face, "GET OFF OF HINATA NOW!"

Naruto got up quickly and Hinata followed suit, "Neji, it doesn't look like what you think it looks."

"Oh yeah?" He looked over to Hinata, "I thought you were responsible!?"

"Look nii-san," she started, but Neji didn't let him finish.

"You're dead meat Naruto," He said as he started to chase him, "How dare you try to rape my cousin!?"

"What!?" Naruto yelled back as he jumped over the table, "I'm not rapping her."

Hinata watched as they ran in circles, she smacked her forehead, "Oh goodness."

"Then what was that!" Neji yelled as he took whatever that was on the table and threw it at him.

Naruto ducked the flying pencil, "We were making out!"

"WHAT!?" That didn't make it better, Neji grabbed the lamp and threw it at him **'CLING'** then he chased Naruto again.

Naruto rolled over the carpet.

Hinata sat on the sofa and looked at the magazine. She sighed and got up to follow them, because they moved into the kitchen.

"You stupid idiot!" Neji yelled as he threw a fork at him.

Naruto duck and then slipped making his head hit the counter of the kitchen. Hinata gasped.

Neji smirked, "now I got you," he held his fist up and walked to Naruto.

**WHAM!**

_10 minutes later_

Neji held the ice pack up to the side of his left face, "I cannot believe you Hinata," he said and groan, "Who would take a freaking frozen fish and whack a person with it?"

"Well, I would because you were attacking my boyfriend," Hinata said as she glared at him, she then returned her attention back to Naruto. She was cleaning up the cut that he got from the kitchen counter, it wasn't deep, but it was big. "There," She said as she finished putting medicine on his cut. Naruto washed the blood from hair out, but his shirt still has blood on it.

"Thanks sweetie," Naruto said as he rest his forehead on her knees, "I'm having a major headache."

Hinata sighed, "I'll get you some pain killers." She got up and walked over to Neji, "Look Neji, Naruto is my boyfriend, and I am responsible, just like you and Tenten."

Naruto looked up with his eyebrows up in curiosity.

Neji groaned, "Okay, I'm sorry I assumed things, just tell me that you're at his house." He said and got up, "Make me look for you all over."

Hinata rolled her eyes lightly, "Thanks nii-san," she said and walked over the Naruto's bathroom to look for some medicine.

"Look here dope," Neji started, "if you hurt her, you're dead."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Why would I?"

"Because you're an idiot," He said back to the fox boy.

"Stop it already," Hinata said as he handed Naruto a glass of water and some pills. "Neji-nii-san, I'll be fine, just go home, okay?"

Neji grunt and stood up and left Naruto's place.

"Man, what an overprotective brother," Hinata said as she smiled at Naruto, "You okay Honey?"

Naruto looked up and smiled, "I'll be fine with you here."

Hinata giggled at him and the gasped, "I have our pictures printed out." She said and grabbed her bag and took out the pictures. "Aren't we cute?"

Naruto laughed at her, "Just you sweetie," he said and took two, "I like these ones," he picked the one where Hinata made a face and the one that they were kissing.

"I guess that means I get these two," She said and held up the picture of Naruto making a face and the one where they were both smiling at the camera.

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder, "That was fun," he said and gave out a weak laugh.

Hinata sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto," She said and pulled his face up to meet hers, "You know how Neji is."

"Yeah," he answered and smiled, "don't worry Hinata, I would have done the same thing if I saw somebody on top of you like that."

Hinata laughed and punched his arm lightly, "You're such a loser."

"Yeah, but I'm your loser," He grin.

Hinata rolled her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHHA, I actually liked the part where Neji got hit with a frozen fish, wasn't that funny? Hahah thanks for reading!

bayka


	16. Chapter 16

**THANKS TOO MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!  
**

Hello to all my wonderful Readers! You guys are doing a wonderful job, really!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

I think I had a dream about Naruto screaming like a girl… hahahahah yeah only in my dreams

Love is

Chapter 16

_RRRRiiinnnnngggggg_

"Oh shoot!" Tenten shouted as she ran for it, she was going to be late for school. She didn't mean to get up late, it was that there was so many things that was happening. Especially Neji, he text her so much that her fingers hurt like crazy, 'Dumb Neji!' she thought as she turned the corner. "hump!" she fell backwards, but was caught quickly. Tenten opened her eyes and noticed that it was him at the corner of her eyes.

Neji had grabbed her just before she hit the ground, he pulled her up so that she was in a standing position. He stared into her eyes, but she looked away, 'What?' he thought as he felt her tear his arms away from her waist, "Are you okay?" He managed to say.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, thanks for catching me," she said quickly, "See ya," she then dashed away from where he was standing at.

Neji crossed his arms as he stared at Tenten running away.

Just then Tenten's phone ranged, "Hello?" she asked.

"Ten!" it was Lyn, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry," she replied, "I've been busy, I'm coming right now."

Lyn sighed on the other line, "You're boy has been calling twenty-four seven!"

"He has?" Tenten was surprised then she shook her head, "He's not mine!"

"Well, if he keeps it up then yes, he is your boy," she told Tenten.

"Lyn, your boys been calling," she said and laughed.

"Oh, really which ones?" Lyn asked as if she knows she has many.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Goodness, look I'll call him later, I just met him in the hall, but I don't have time to talk with him."

"Why?" Lyn asked.

"Because," she froze for a minute before continuing, "I'm afraid he knows."

Lyn gasped, "What? Already?"

Tenten sighed, "Really Lyn, I don't actually know, but I'm afraid that he might know."

"You're way to easy to read," She said to Tenten before starting again, "Just keep trying."

"I don't know if I should continue it," Tenten said truthfully, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Lyn questioned.

"My friendship with Neji," Tenten said and stop running.

"You two are not friends," Lyn sucked on her teeth and pointed out, "I don't know which friends make out in a library okay."

"LYN!" Tenten shouted in the phone, "You are so dead when I find you."

"Too bad I'm skipping today."

"WHAT!" Tenten screamed, "WHY!?"

"Chill homie," Lyn laughed on the other side of the line, "I have… uh… business to… do, I'll catch you later?"

"Lyn?" Tenten thought for a minute, 'What is she doing at this time?'

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she coughed, "I'll copy homework from you later?"

"Sure," Tenten gave in, "I'll talk to you later."

She hung up and looked at the time, "OH shit!" Tenten started to run again.

* * *

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she sat down at their usually lunch spot, "explain to me why Naruto has two hicky's on his… his neck!" she shouted a little.

"Why do you care?" Tenten asked.

"I actually just want to know if they made out," Ino started, "They are so cute together."

"And that's why you can't tell anybody that they are together," Tenten looked at Ino.

Ino shrugged.

Hinata sighed, "Sakura, please calm down," she started, "Yes, it was me who gave those to him."

Sakura gasped, "Does that mean you have some too?"

Hinata rolled her eyes lightly, "Yes," she whispered.

Ino giggled and Tenten smiled, but Sakura was like 'WTF?' she sighed, "That's not fair," Sakura said and crossed her arms.

"What? Why?" Tenten questioned.

Sakura blushed, "Uh, nothing."

"What I want to know it how Neji got that nasty scar on his face," Tenten laughed, "What happened there Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smirked, "I smack his face."

"Whoa, you must be very powerful," Ino noted.

"No," Hinata gave an evil laugh, "I used a frozen fish."

The girls paused and then all of them started to laugh, Hinata joined in too.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ino held her stomach.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" Sakura banged on the table.

Tenten wiped the tear from her eye, "MAN I AM SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU DID THAT!"

Hinata just laughed with them, "I know, it was the best."

"Why'd you do it?" Ino asked.

"Because he was going to kill Naruto," She answered and smiled.

"Okay? Why?" Tenten thought out loud.

"Because Neji thought Naruto was raping me, but we were just making out," Hinata answered, which made all the girls stop laughing.

"Why would he think that?" Sakura looked over to Neji.

"Because Naruto was on top of me when were laying on the sofa," pause, "Making out," Hinata answered again.

"WHAT!?" all the girls said and stared at Naruto and then Hinata.

Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples, "Man, I have weird friends."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "either way, I am proud of you for what you did to Neji."

"Thanks," Hinata grinned.

* * *

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "I see that you have a liking on hicky's?"

Naruto shrugged, "Why would you care?"

"Because you did ask," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"He asked what?" Shikamaru looked up finally.

"Nothing!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke.

"Wow, those are big," Neji grumbled, "If I see another one, I swear."

Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

"How'd you get that thing on your head Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Neji," He answered shortly.

Sasuke chuckled, "Let me guess, he caught you guys and that's why you got that?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay," Sasuke smirked, "But, how'd you get that Neji."

"Hinata," He said mumbling.

"A frozen fish?" Shikamaru guessed.

"How'd you know!?" Naruto was surprised.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Cause I'm the one who put that in there for you any ways."

"Oh?"

Sasuke laughed, "That must have hurt."

"It still does," Neji said and groaned, "She has some power in her arms."

"I'm surprised she was even able to carry that," Shikamaru sighed.

"Why?" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru now.

"It was a two feet big fish," Shikamaru answered. (AN: I'm sorry I don't know any thing about fish, just go with me on this.)

"Wow," Naruto commented, "My girlfriend is that strong."

"Don't say it too loud smart one," Neji growled at him, "Your fan girls are gonna go for her if they heard that."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "After what she's done to your face, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself with the dumb fan girls."

That made Sasuke and Shikamaru laugh.

Neji ignored them and got up from the table.

Shikamaru's phone ranged and he got up, "Hey," he answered in a sweet voice.

"What's with him?" Naruto asked Sasuke, but Sasuke shrugged because he didn't know either.

"Yeah," Shikamaru started and walked away from the table, "Yeah, I'll call you," he laughed and blushed, "Yep."

Ino noticed Shikamaru blushing as he was walking pass them, "I'll see you later," She told the girls and followed Shikamaru.

"Really?" Shikamaru eyes widen, "No way," he was walking to the front of the school, "Where?" He said as walked down the steps, he stood there looking around, "I don't see you."

Ino stayed behind the doors, just then a girl with light-colored hair in four pony tails stood behind Shikamaru shielding his eyes with her hands. Ino listened carefully.

"Guess who," She said.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Temari?" He then pulled her hands back away from his face.

Temari giggled and kissed Shikamaru quickly on the lips, "Hey, you didn't believe me huh?"

Shikamaru took her hand in his, "of course I didn't, I'm sorry" he then lean into her to kiss her lips.

Ino gasped from behind the door, 'Shikamaru has a girlfriend?' she thought as she covered her mouth, "Oh my goodness," her eyes got teary as she looked away. Ino ran for the back of the school escaping everybody into the school yard. She ran pass the soccer field and pass the markets. Ino finally stop at the park near to her place, she sat on a bench crying, "NO!" she whispered into her hands. She was crying so much.

"_I told you so," her heart spoke, "Look at yourself now."_

'SHUT UP!" Ino yelled in her mind.

"_That's all you could say after all this time I've been telling you!?" heart yelled back._

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ino yelled and ran to her house locking herself in her room, crying on the bed, like before, but this time, Shikamaru couldn't come to help her.

* * *

"Have any one seen Ino?" Sakura asked looking at all her classmates, they all shook their heads, "Where'd she go?" she asked herself turning to find Shikamaru coming through the door. Sakura ran up to him, "Shikamaru have you seen Ino?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, what happened?" he was worried.

"After she followed you out the lunch room she didn't return," Sakura said to him.

Shikamaru's eyes widen with shock, "Shit!" he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Sakura was curious now.

"I…" Shikamaru paused, "Don't really know."

Sakura glared at him, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Shikamaru told Sakura, "I don't know what happened, I was busy."

"You've been for quiet a while now," Sakura told him, "Ino tells me you don't have time to talk to her, she's sad."

Shikamaru stiffened, "I'm…" He paused again and sighed, "Sakura, look, I'm busy because I have a girlfriend now."

Sakura gasped and then everything played in her mind quickly, "No," She whispered and pushed Shikamaru out of her way, "Ino-chan!" she shouted as she ran through out the school, "INO!"

Sasuke caught Sakura's arm as she was passing through, "Babe, what's wrong?" he whispered and noticed that Sakura was crying a little. He hugged her, "What happened."

"Ino," She cried, "is in love with Shikamaru."

Sasuke smiled, "I know she is, she's just a little dense to know that herself." Sasuke was cooing Sakura as he kissed her forehead.

"Shikamaru," Sakura sniffed, "has a girlfriend."

Sasuke stiffened, "Oh shit," he said and knew now, "Babe, it's okay," He kissed her lips lightly, "everything will be fine," he took her hand, "I think I might know where she's at."

"Where," Sakura looked up to him as they were passing a lot of people in the hall.

Sasuke kissed Sakura in front of everybody and gasp was heard everywhere, "Home." He then dragged her again, "I know that if you talk to her she'll be better then she is right now."

"I hope so too," Sakura said and hugged his arm.

* * *

Ino cried when Sakura ran through the door and embraced her into a tight hug, she saw Sasuke at the door and closed it to wait outside. "Sakura," Ino whispered, "Shika-kun, he."

"I know," Sakura shushed Ino, "I know, he has a girlfriend, he told me."

Ino cried, "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," Sakura said and paused, "Okay, maybe you are."

Ino cried louder, "I should have done what my heart told me to do long time ago."

"Well," Sakura started, "I think you should break up with Tony."

Ino looked up and was scared.

"Ino, I promise everything will be fine," Sakura said to her, "Nothing will happen, I'm here."

Ino nodded, "Okay," She said and took her phone and dial Tony's number.

"Hey baby!" it was Tony, "What's up."

Ino inhaled loudly, "Tony," she paused, "I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" Tony growled, "WHAT!?"

"I'm breaking up with you," Ino said calmly again, "Because you're not worth it."

Tony laughed, "You never were honey."

Ino cried lightly, but not loud enough for him to hear, "Yeah, and I was dumb, but now I'm not, so It's over, don't every talk to me, call me or anything, you and I. It never happened," She said.

"Fuck you," He said to her.

"Yeah?" She chuckled, "Too bad you couldn't, bastard." She then hung up and exhaled.

Sakura laughed and hugged her, "I'm so proud of you," she whispered into Ino's ear.

"Me too," She hugged Sakura back, "But I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not!" Sakura said to her, "You just had a few mistakes, and I'm pretty sure that everything will pick up where it's suppose to be picked up."

"I hope you're right Sakura-chan," Ino said and sigh, "What should I do with Shikamaru?"

"Do you still want to be his best friend?" Sakura asked and Ino nodded, "Then tell him."

"Tell him what?"

Sakura thought, "No, don't tell him, just wait for him to tell you that he has a girlfriend."

"Then what?" She was annoyed.

"You tell him you knew and you're okay with it," Sakura said and sighed, "I think it's the only way to stay best friends with him."

Ino sighed, "all I want is for him to be happy."

"Then you tell him that after all that I told you," Sakura said and smile, "Do you trust me?"

Ino nodded, "And I will from now on." They hugged and Sasuke came in, "Hey Sasuke," Ino greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend," He told Ino as he pointed to Sakura.

Ino glared at Sakura, "And you said to trust you?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Yeah, I didn't get a chance to tell you cause you went off."

Ino laughed, "I'm so happy for you two."

Sakura hugged Ino tighter, "Thanks." Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ino, but can I steal my babe back?" Sasuke told her.

Ino laughed, "I'm sorry for taking her."

"Ino, you didn't take any thing, Sasuke is just being a loser," Sakura said as she got up, "I'll talk to you soon."

Ino nodded.

"Ino, don't worry, I'm here as well as Sakura is, whenever you need us we'll come," Sasuke said and held Sakura's hand, "Okay?"

Ino nodded again, "Thanks," she watched them leave her room. Ino laid on herself down on her bed again and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura started.

"Hum?" He answered because he couldn't turn to look at her, he was driving.

"Thank you," She said and lean up to kiss him gently on the cheek, "That's the sweetest thing you've done for me."

Sasuke looked at her when he came to a red light, "Anything for my babe."

Sakura laughed and watch him lean to kiss her, but she moved and dodged all his kisses.

Sasuke pouted as he turn to drive because the car behind him was honking at him.

Sakura laughed again, "Are you a dangerous driver?"

"Yes why?" He asked.

Sakura lean up and pulled his face to her and kissed him hard on the lips. Sakura bit his lips and entered his mouth with her tongue, she ran her tongue over his teeth. He deepen the kiss as he lean into her mouth more. She heard him whimper as she nibbled on his lower lip, she grin and pulled away as they came to a stop, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked gasping for air.

"Driving and kissing at the same time?" She looked up at him.

"It's not the first," He smirked.

Sakura glared and sat down ignoring him now. She crossed her arms, 'Why would he say that to me?' she thought as she felt him brush his finger on her cheek she tried to bite his finger, but he pulled away quickly.

He cupped her cheek and make her stay still and then bite her neck.

Sakura scowl at him because he bite her hard, but then heave a sigh when he nibble softly, "butt head."

Sasuke gave a husky chuckle as he pulled away, "Yeah?" He looked at her.

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, "Yeah," she said in a seductive voice.

Sasuke laughed as he placed his eyes on the street again, "Babe you're just so sexy."

Sakura laughed and punched his shoulder lightly, "Only cause you think so."

"Oh, I know," He said and laugh because Sakura blushed when he said that.

* * *

YAY! DONE! Hahah I know it was sad, but I wanted a little fluff in the end so that the sadness doesn't take the whole chapter! I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW NOW! PLEASE!

bayka


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys yeah I'm kind of updating as soon as I can, I hope you guys don't mind me doing that, because I'm afraid that when I go off to New York I won't have time to post up my chapters! Thanks for reading!

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….

Love is

Chapter 17

Hinata yawned and stretched on her bed like a cat, she then looked over and found a nice and scented note folded on her night stand. She sat up and took the note and opened it up.

_Happy birthday My Love,_

_I hope you enjoy your gift, I have another one, but you'll get it tonight…_

_Love you much,_

_Naruto._

Hinata giggled to herself as she looked up and noticed all the roses in the room, it smelt great and it looked great too, but how was she suppose to get around? 'That Naruto,' she thought as she got ready for the day.

Her phone rang and she picked up, "Hello?"

"Happy birthday Hinata!" it was Sakura, "May I take you out tonight?"

Hinata laugh, "Okay I guess, when do you plan to go?"

"Hum, I don't know, but get ready!" She hung up before Hinata could say another word.

"That was weird," She said and shrugged, 'I'm guessing they have a surprise birthday party for me.'

* * *

Shikamaru sat on the bench thinking very hard about what happened or what he thought happened when Ino followed him. He didn't mean for her to see him with his girlfriend. Shikamaru sighed as he looked up to find Temari coming his way, "Hey," he said and stood up he took her hand in his.

"Hello Nara-chan," She smiled, he's name was way too long and he liked calling him by his last name. "Are you okay?" she asked as she brushed her bangs back.

He nodded, "I'm fine Temari," He gave a weak smile, "What do you feel like doing today?"

Temari thought for a minute and smiled at him, "Lets go swimming."

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't know, swimming right now?"

Temari nodded, "Yeah!"

"Fine," He said and let her drag him, 'troublesome.'

* * *

Neji grumble as Tenten punched his arm, "We have to go shopping for your cousins birthday, so stop being Mr. Grumpy for once!" Tenten yelled at him and started to walk off.

Neji followed close behind her and watched her every step, it was cute how she walked and how she carried a purse, it was kind of funny, because he never really thought that she was that type to carry one of those things around. They get in the way, and what do women put in it? "Tenten-chan?"

Tenten paused, 'Did he just say 'chan?'' She thought and turned to face him, "Yes?" She said without moving her smile.

"Do you have lotion?" He asked.

"Uh, yes," She said and pulled out the bottle of lotion for him before she started to walk.

"Thanks," he said and handed it back to her, "Do you have tissue?"

Tenten dug into her bag again and pulled out a bag of tissue, she pulled one out for him, "Here you go."

"Thanks Tenten-chan," He said again.

'That chan is quiet annoying me,' she thought as she kept walking.

"Tenten-chan do you have gum?" He asked and she gave him one. He was surprised, "Do you have a pair of socks?"

She pulled out a pair of socks, 'Weird, I must have put those in there just in case.'

'Huh? Strange,' he thought as he looked up again, "Do you have a flashlight?"

She dug through and pulled out a little keychain light, "Will this work?"

He nodded, "Do you have a screwdriver?" She dug into her bag again and pulled out a screwdriver, 'What the hell?'

'Jacked that from my cousin,' she thought, 'I got to return that.'

"Do you have a safety pin?" he asked once again and she gave him one.

"Neji, why are you asking me for all these stuff?" She asked.

"Oh, cause I want them," He said and smirked, "Do you have a kiss?"

She looked into her bag, "Yeah," she said and pulled out a chocolate candy 'kiss' "I think this been in there for a while, so I'm not sure if it's good any more." She looked at him and was confused.

He was amused that Tenten pulled out a piece of candy for him, "Thanks, but I would like a fresh one," he said and pulled on her arm. He lean his face into her and kissed her gently on the lips. "This is the kiss I was asking for," he said and placed all the item he asked for back into her bag, "where do you even have so much stuff in your bag?"

Tenten was still in shock, but recovered quickly, "because I just never take them out some times, and they just stay in there."

"You mean like that piece of candy?" He asked laughing.

She pouted and kept walking.

* * *

"What's the meaning of taking me out?" Hinata asked as she walked beside Sakura.

"Because it's your birthday of course you silly girl," She smirked at her, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I want to see Ino-chan, is she okay?" Hinata asked, she heard everything from Tenten, who heard it from Neji, who heard it from Sasuke. 'Gosh people gossip a lot,' she thought as she looked at Sakura.

"Um," Sakura looked away, "She's fine, but we could visit her if you like."

Hinata nodded and they headed towards Ino's place.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as Temari was swimming in the pool, they went to the gym, but he didn't feel like swimming. He still had Ino in his thoughts, which was bad, because he was hanging with his girlfriend.

"Nara-chan?" Temari called out, "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Nothing wrong, keep swimming Temari."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "You're not swimming with me."

"I'm not up to it Temari," he smiled weakly and got up, "Do you mind I if I went home early?"

"But Nara-chan, we just got here," She pouted, "Please?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay," he didn't move from his chair, because he didn't feel like swimming. 'Women are troublesome,' he thought and sighed. Just then his phone ranged, "Hello?" he picked up.

"Shikamaru," it was Sasuke, "Are you coming?"

"Coming where?" Shikamaru asked he didn't know what was going on.

"Hinata's birthday party," he explained on the other line.

"Oh, her birthdays today?" He was surprised.

"Yeah, it's at her place any ways," Sasuke said, "She doesn't know, but come and help us."

"Is," Shikamaru paused, "Is Ino there?"

There was a long paused and then Sasuke answered, "No, why?"

"I was just wondering," he said and sighed, "I'm coming."

"Okay."

"Is it a problem if I bring Temari?"

"Who's that?" He asked.

Shikamaru looked over to Temari, "My girlfriend."

Sasuke paused again, "Shikamaru, that's up to you, because you know that Ino will be here, even if you asked or not, you know that she'll be here because she's one of Hinata's friend."

He nodded, "I know, but I don't want Temari to be alone."

"That's up to you Shikamaru," He said coldly, "I don't care if you bring your girl."

Shikamaru almost lost his temper with Sasuke, "Fine, I'll bring her."

"Okay, stop asking me then, goodness I'm not your mom," Sasuke said, "See ya." He hung up.

Shikamaru hung up and sighed, he didn't mean to make Sasuke get mad at him, he wasn't sure if it'll be okay. Seems like Sasuke was really mad though, and he shouldn't have asked Sasuke like he was his mother. "Damn," he said and looked at his girlfriend again, "Temari, lets go!"

"Where?" She asked looking at him.

"They need my help for my friends birthday party, you want to help?" Shikamaru asked as he got up.

She smiled and nodded, "Coming."

* * *

Ino stared out from her window past her backyard to the park. 'Shika-chan,' she thought and looked away from the window. Just then there was a knock at her door, "Come in," she called out. Sakura and Hinata stepped into her room. "Hello," Ino greeted them with a bright smile.

"Ino-chan," Hinata smiled and came over to give her a light hug, "Oh, are you alright?"

Ino laughed lightly, "I'm fine Hinata, don't worry too much about me."

Hinata smiled as she pulled back, "Are you certain?"

She nodded again and then looked up at Sakura, "Hey Sakura."

"Hey Ino," She smiled sweetly, "Do you feel like joining us today?"

"Where you guys headed?" Ino asked.

"Well, Sakura wants to take me out for my birthday," Hinata said.

"It's your birthday?" Ino asked and laughed, "Why didn't you tell me, I would have gotten you something."

"And we could, I'm taking her shopping, I want to pick an item up for her," Sakura said and smiled.

"I would love to come, is that fine Hinata?" Ino now looked down to the shorter girl.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, come on lets go!" They went shopping for that whole day which made Ino forget all about Shikamaru.

_9:27 p.m._

"I'm so tired," Hinata said as they walked up to her door, "Man, what I wish just to lay down on my bed," she then opened the door to her house.

**SURPRISE!!**

Hinata's eyes widen and looked at everybody that was standing there. There was Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and a girl with blonde hair, Lyn one of Tenten's friend who she met once. Lee, who she barely talks to, Kiba, who she really don't know how he got here, and Shiho, one of that weird kid that is always alone, Choji, and many others that she have no clue. "Where's Naruto-kun?" she whispered. Just then somebody covered her eyes; she yelped.

Sakura giggled.

"Guess who," some one whispered into her ears with their lips closely to her ear.

Hinata blushed because it sent shivers down to her tail bone, "Who's this?"

"Guess," He asked again, but this time kissing the edge of her ear lightly.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata as she felt his hands lift away.

"That's right," He said and stood in front of her. Neji grumble and Tenten elbowed him, she thought they were cute together. "Happy birthday, love," he said and kissed her lightly on the lips, which everybody was watching.

Hinata blushed and push Naruto away lightly, "Naruto-kun," she said and looked around, "People are starring at us."

"Oops," He said and grabbed her hand, "Come on, it's time to blow out your candles." Everybody gathered at the kitchen table. They started to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song together, and once they were done Hinata blew out her candles.

"Happy birthday cousin," Neji smiled and hugged her, "This is from me," he handed her a fairly large bag.

"What is this?" She asked and looked inside, she blushed and looked at him again.

"Well, actually it's from me and Tenten," he said looking at the girl beside him.

Hinata laughed and hugged Tenten, "Thanks."

"No problem, I want to see you try it on okay?" She was talking about the gown in the bag that Hinata was caring now.

"I will," She smiled and turned to find Sakura and Sasuke holding hands.

"This is from us," Sakura said and handed her a medium box.

Hinata opened it and it was a music book and a couple of CD's, "Oh my gosh, thanks so much Sakura."

"Told you she'll like it," Sasuke whispered into Sakura's hair.

Sakura elbowed him and rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sasuke-kun."

He laughed.

Shikamaru came up with his girlfriend, "This is Temari, Temari, Hinata the birthday girl."

"Pleasure to meet you," Hinata smiled.

"Same here," She smiled back, "Give her the gift we got her."

"Oh," Shikamaru said and handed her a small box.

"Clips?" Hinata said and looked closer, it had red rose designs on it, "Very cute clips!" she was excited, "Thanks!" Hinata looked up to find Ino standing in the corner by herself. She wanted to go and comfort her, but many people came up to here and gave her all these gifts.

Ino sighed and looked outside, she was happy, a little, but still so sad. It was even bad when she walked through the door with Hinata. She spotted Shikamaru holding hands with his girlfriend, 'Boy, I wish that was me,' she thought and closed her eyes as she took another bite of her cake, "Humm…." She sighed, cake was the best when she was down.

"Good cake?"

Ino nodded and then looked up to find Shikamaru and his girlfriend, she choked for a minute.

"You okay I-chan?" Shikamaru came up to her and patted her back.

"I'm fine," She said coughing a bit. She recover and smiled at them, "Hey Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was hurt, she doesn't call him that, she only does when she's mad at him, or when she's feeling down, "Hey I-chan."

Ino was surprised that he called her by her nickname, she wasn't up to being nice right now, "Who's this lovely lady you got here?" Ino asked looking at Temari.

"Oh, You must be Ino, Nara-chan talks about you all the time," Temari said, "I'm Temari, his girlfriend."

"Ino, as you know, I'm Shikamaru's best friend," Ino said and sighed mentally.

"Wow, Nara-chan wasn't kidding when he said you're pretty," Temari said and grin, she turned to Shikamaru, "Nara-chan I'm going to get us drinks yeah?"

He nodded and watched her walk off. He turned his attention back to Ino, who was now looking outside again, "I-chan…"

Ino looked up and gave him a weak smile, "Oh, Shikamaru, I'm happy for you."

Shikamaru knew that she was faking it, because he knew her best, "Thanks," he sighed, "How's you and your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" She asked confused, 'maybe Sakura or Sasuke didn't tell them, oh well.'

He looked up at her surprised, "Um… Tony?"

Ino laughed gently, the laugh that Shikamaru has always loved, "Oh, him? He's a jerk, I'm not with him any more, and not going to be."

He was relief that she wasn't with him any more, "That's good."

"Really? I think so too, I feel free, like I can breath again," Ino admitted, she brushed her hair back.

That movement made Shikamaru's heart beat fasten, it was every little thing she does that made him love her. But he couldn't love her now, not like that, because now he has Temari, "I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you about Temari."

Ino tilted her head, "Shikamaru, it's okay, really I don't mind you having a girlfriend, it's not that it hurts me." She lied and smiled again, "I'm just really glad you found somebody for yourself. I was wondering when you'll get a girlfriend," she said.

Shikamaru grabbed her hand, "I-chan don't lie to me," he said, because he knew, "you know I hate it when you're like this."

Ino didn't turn to look at him, "If you hold my hand you're girlfriend will think something."

He didn't let go, "Please I-chan."

Ino still didn't turn to look at him, "Shikamaru, I hate myself."

Shikamaru's eyes widen, he drop her hand, "Why?"

"Because," She said turning her head now, "I'm selfish and always wanting you for myself, and now when you have somebody, it's too late for me," She stood and kiss him lightly on the cheek, "You're still my best friend." She got up and started to walk away, but was pulled back. She found herself in Shikamaru's embrace, "Shikamaru! Let go, somebody will see us."

"No they won't," He whispered, "They're all outside now."

She hit his chest, "Let go."

"I-chan you know that I hate it when you don't call me Shika-chan."

"Really? I should call you that more often then, SHI-KA-MA-RU-KUN," she said harshly, "No let go of me!" she hiss, "I wouldn't want your girlfriend to walk in."

"Then she'll think it's a best friend hug then here?" He whispered and surprised her, and himself as he kissed her hard on the lips.

Ino's eyes widen and pushed away, "SHIKA-CHAN!" she yelled as she slapped his face, but he dodge quickly. She wiped her lips, "That was not best friend thing."

He smirked, "I've always wanted to do that," he said to her, "Only, in a better way where you'll enjoy it."

Ino blushed with her glare, "Jerk," She said, "I hate you."

"And I love you," He smiled as he held out his index finger, "Promise me something I-chan."

She kept her glare, "What?"

"Whenever you're sad, mad, pissed off, or anything, please call me, really, I will be here," He told her.

She stared at his index finger, "What if you're the one who's making me sad?"

His eyes narrowed and then softened, "Then I still want you to tell me," he told her, "Promise?"

Ino sighed and placed her index finger against his, "Promise."

He gave her a genuine smiled and held out his arms, "Forgive me?"

Ino sighed once again before hugging him, "Forgiven," she said and snuggled her face deeper into his chest. She heard his heart beat go faster and she smirked, she rouse her nose to where his nipple was and rubbed it with her nose.

His heart beat went from slow to rapidly, he pulled back and stared at her, "I-chan?" he blushed.

She stuck her tongue out, "Shika-kun," she poked his arm, "You're blushing."

"Hey sorry about that guys," Temari came in and stared at Shikamaru, "What's wrong Nara-chan?"

Ino giggled lightly.

Shikamaru grunted as he looked away from Ino, "Nothing."

Temari's eyebrow rouse, "Is there something I should know?"

"Nope," Ino said and grin, "I was just messing with Shikamaru about you."

"What about me?" She asked.

Ino stared at him and then back to her, "About him and you in bed."

"WHAT!?" The both of them said.

Shikamaru blushed madly, "I-chan!" He groaned and grabbed her and hauled her on his shoulder, "You're going to get it!"

Ino screamed, "Temari-chan! Help me!" she pound on Shikamaru's back.

Temari laughed as she pushed Shikamaru down, which made them land on the ground, Temari sat down with them and started to laugh. "You guys are the best," she said as she hugged Ino and Shikamaru together.

Ino blushed and looked away, even thought she was jealous of Temari she was happy to be her friend, "You haven't seen anything yet Temari-chan."

Temari pulled away, "Well, I hope to get to know you better with Shikamaru!" she said and held his hand.

He blushed and smiled their way.

'Only if this wasn't a love triangle,' Ino thought and smiled at them, "Same here."

* * *

Lolx See Dragon Man 180, they're friends!

Whoa what will happen with the three of them? Hahah I do hope you don't kill me! Hahah REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!! I'll get on my knee's if you want me to! Hehe Thanks for reading!

bayka


End file.
